Obsessed
by Dotti55
Summary: A young lady decides she and L are meant to be together, that Light is just in the way and once he's out of the picture and she can get L away from him, L will realize it as well. How far will she go to get L for herself, and especially when she discovers she has an ally? Directly follows "Out of This World". LightxL Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Obsession

Chapter 1

"I always hate having to put them on a plane," L was saying as they drove away from the airport after seeing the trio off a few days after returning from vacation, "And yet I look forward to a quiet apartment." Light nodded his agreement.

"I completely understand. I'm sorry to see them go, but I'm not sorry they won't be there when we get home either." They both laughed and Light leaned over and kissed L softly.

"So, finally alone again what will we do?" L smiled at him and then sighed.

"Well, as much as I enjoy your train of thought, unfortunately…" It was Light's turn to sigh.

"Okay, I thought as much but I hoped that maybe I could sneak a little fun in." L reached up and ran his fingers through Light's hair.

"I'm sorry. I promise to make it as early as I can but there are several hot cases," he told him and Light nodded.

"I understand. But remember I only have two more days before I have to get back to work too and I would like to spend as much of that time with you as possible." L nodded and captured Light's mouth with his.

"I know, and I want that too."

"Well, I'm sure I can keep myself busy while you work," Light said, his eyes moving up into the rearview mirror and finding Watari's eyes looking back at him with a smile.

Once arriving back home, before he let L close himself up behind that office door, Light took him into his arms and kissed him deeply, making L moan into the kiss.

"Keep thinking about that while you're working," Light told him, "Maybe it'll help you get through it faster." L laughed as he backed away.

"If I keep thinking about it I won't get anything done. I love you and I promise not to pull an all nighter." He walked into the office and closed the door behind him. Light sighed and then left their apartment, going to Watari's.

When Watari had first asked him to learn what it was he did almost a week ago, Light's mind went in a million different directions at once within a few moments. Shock at first at the idea that Watari was planning for what would happen after his death, or if he just decided to stop being Watari. He couldn't imagine L without Watari, any more than he could imagine himself without L. Light knew it was Watari's love for L that made him think of preparing someone to replace him when it became necessary; knowing L couldn't function properly without someone with him; at least not as he did now.

The next thoughts he had involved excitement at being able to do this for L. He was thrilled that Watari had that much faith in him; and thrilled at the prospect of being able to help L this way in the future. He knew he wouldn't be doing this full time any time soon; Watari certainly was as healthy and as vigorous as he always had been so there would be no immediate conflict with what he wanted to accomplish at the NPA in the near future.

Then he was actually excited at learning some of Watari's secrets. He knew almost nothing about the man himself, and definitely nothing about what he had created to help L in his work.

All of those thoughts and more were swirling in his mind as he knocked on Watari's apartment door.

"Come in Light," he heard and opened the door and walked in. No matter how many times he saw it, he was always amazed at the screens and keyboards, and the other beeping and working machinery in Watari's apartment. He smiled when he found the screen that was trained on L's office, watching the detective as he studied one of his own screens.

"I don't know Watari, I don't think I can ever get the hang of all of this," he said as he continued to watch L.

"Not all at once, of course not," Watari said standing from his desk, "But we'll take it step by step and you'll be surprised at how quickly you'll get everything. You're brilliant Light, much more brilliant than I so it should not take you half the time you believe it will."

"Have you told L yet?" Light asked and Watari shook his head.

"I'm planning on that this evening when I bring his coffee and snack," he said and Light nodded, "I wanted to wait until the boys were gone so there would be no distractions."

"Am I going to have to provide all his sweets like you do?" he asked with a grin and Watari laughed.

"Of course, L can't work without his constant influx of sweets. That shouldn't be a problem for you, you already dote on him. But you don't have to do it the same way I do, but that's something that can be worked out later. There will have to be adjustments made, but there is more than enough time to deal with that. First you must become acquainted with the equipment, please sit down." Light did so and readied his mind.

L barely looked up when he heard his office door open, knowing full well who it was.

"Watari, did you get further information on the jewelry case? It seems to be at a stalemate," he said as Watari walked in.

"Indeed, it is at a bit of a stalemate," Watari answered as he placed a large slice of cake on L's desk, "I have not heard from our connection there; I'm hoping that doesn't bode ill for him." L frowned as Watari poured a fresh cup of tea for him before moving the trolley to the table and placing several more slices and some fruit for later.

"That would be ridiculously amateurish of him if he did get caught, there's no excuse for that," he complained and Watari nodded.

"Although that is true, on occasion surprises do happen," he said and L looked up at him.

"They are trained not to let that happen," he said crossly , "He's jeopardizing months of work, not to mention his own life."

"Would you like me to send someone in to trace his steps and see if he can be found?" Watari asked and L shook his head.

"Not yet, no point in risking another life at this point. I will wait an additional

72 hours, and if nothing is heard at that time we will look into that possibility."

"Very good, 72 hours it is then," Watari answered and then decided this was as good as any time to begin the discussion. "Might I have a word with you about a matter of some importance?" he asked and L turned to look at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked and Watari shook his head.

"No, nothing is amiss. But there is something that I wish to speak with you about, and I am not sure of your reaction to the news."

"What is it?" L asked, a trace of worry crossing his features. Watari poured himself a cup of tea and sat down next to L.

"As you might have noticed, I am not getting any younger," he began, "And it has come to my attention that perhaps some type of provision for my eventual…retirement may be in order." L stared at him as if Watari had been speaking in a different language.

"What do you mean?" he asked, "What are you talking about? Retirement? Watari I don't understand…are you ill?"

"No, L I am not ill, I'm in perfect health." He answered and L smiled and then turned back to his screen.

"Of course you are. Then I don't understand why you're even entertaining the idea of retirement. You're not going anywhere, you have always been with me, you will always be with me."

"L, while it is true that as long as there is breath in my body I will be here for you, there will come a point where I will not be able to assist you as I do now, you must realize this. Or, perhaps I will need to take some time away from you for some unknown reason, and you cannot stop your work simply because I am not available." L turned back to face his father figure, a stab of fear assaulting him

"What exactly are you saying?" he said in almost a whisper.

"Just as you have the trio to stand in for you as they have done admirably, and are poised to take over for you if the need arises, I too have someone to do the same for me." L shook his head almost violently.

"No! There is no one else who could do what you do, be what you are to me. This is out of the question!" he said and Watari smiled.

"L, be reasonable. If for some reason I could not assist you as I've always done, what would you do? Stop being L? Give up on all you have done and worked so hard to create, simply because I am no longer available? That would be ridiculous." L was surprised to feel tears building up in his eyes, as the thought of not having Watari with him truly terrified him.

"Wammy…I can't even imagine my life and work without you, why are you even discussing this?" he asked. For a moment Watari was almost sorry he had to have this conversation, seeing how much it was hurting his ward but he pressed on.

"I understand, nor can I imagine my life without you and this work we do, but L, the reality is that one day I may not be able to do this. I have to make sure you will be taken care of properly, that there will be someone to do what I do. I am happy to say that there is someone who can do this." L was shaking his head again and turning back to his desk.

"There is no such person to take your place Wammy, no one…"

"What about Light? Of course he would not take my place in your life, but he could do for you what I do. You already trust him with your life, why could you not trust him to be your assistant?" L's head shot up quickly and he turned back to Watari.

"Light? You want Light to be you? That's impossible, I hold you two in different places, I could never combine the two…"

"L, if the time comes, I am sure you two could work very well together without it interfering with your personal life. I am both your assistant and, for lack of a better word, your father; there is no reason why Light cannot be both your boyfriend and your assistant. I am not saying that it would not have it's difficulties at first, but you have already shown that you can separate the two when you work with him through the NPA. It would be the same, but what's most important, you know he can do it. You know you can trust him to do what would be right for you, he loves you. Differently than I do of course, but he does love you, and he knows you almost as well as I do," he smiled, "Think about it L, it is the only logical course of action."

"Light has his own career, I couldn't even get him to quit to be one of my contacts, he didn't want to be under my jurisdiction and had things he wanted to accomplish at the NPA and now you think he would quit to tackle what you do? He would still be working for me, somehow I don't think he'd wish that."

"He has already accepted the offer, L. He knows it isn't something he's going to have to tackle on a full time basis for quite a while as I am in perfect health and have no intentions of quitting any time soon. He knows he doesn't have to give up the NPA to learn what I do. I'd even say he was very excited and pleased that I thought he could do it. If you truly think about it L, there is no one better I could ever trust with your care than someone who loves you as much as he does."

L knew logically that what Watari was saying made perfect sense; but all this meant that he had to face a reality he didn't want to, and never thought about; life without Watari, life without the only father he had ever known. The week he was away from him while on vacation was difficult enough, he couldn't imagine what it would be like if…

"L…" Watari moved closer to him, seeing the young man's internal struggle, putting his hands on his shoulders, "You know this is the best way to deal with the inevitable. Believe me, I found no joy in planning for others to take up for you if something should happen to you, so I know exactly how you feel. But what you and I have created together has to continue even if we are no longer part of it. You do understand?" L looked up at him and smiled even as one tear escaped and slid down his face.

"I understand that you must do what you feel you must, even though it is completely ridiculous and unnecessary. You have always been with me and you always will be Wammy, I won't have it any other way." He turned from the older man and went back to his screens, reaching for his cup with one hand and his cake with the other. Watari watched him for a moment, finished his tea and stood up.

"You are correct of course, I will be at your side always L," he said and ruffled the detective's hair as he walked out of the office. He knew that even though L had understood, he just chose not to deal with it in any way.

Light was standing when Watari came back into his office, a look of concern on his face.

"I don't know whether I should have or not, but the screen was on in L's office so I heard and saw everything," he said, "I'm not sure exactly what L thinks about this."

"I know what he's thinking, and it's only because I've known him almost all of his life that I do," Watari said sitting down at his desk, "He has accepted the logic, and the reality, but he does not wish to deal with it. He will allow it to happen in the background, but he doesn't want to acknowledge it. He did this when we first put the successor program into play; he let it happen but didn't deal with it. That way of handling it did not go over well with our original choices of successors at the time and he learned he had to be more hands on, more accepting of the situation. I'm sure he will remember that this time as well, especially if you help him with it."

"Me? How am I going to make him accept the possibility of your not being with him, when I'm not even sure I can accept it? You are family to me now, Watari. It's only because I love L and I wouldn't trust anyone else doing this for him that I even entertained doing it." Light told him and Watari smiled.

"I understand, but you will help him deal because you know he has to, just as he had to accept the idea of successors for himself. The difference this time is he already knows, loves and trusts you, there is no stranger he must get to know. It is merely the idea of the possibility of my not being with him that scares him. You must get him past that Light, or he will never accept it completely and that could make things difficult for you. You have already proven that you can handle this type of thing with him after what happened in Florida, so I have complete faith in you. Now I think we've made an excellent start, but you need to go and prepare for what you're going to say to L when he's finished working." Light sighed and then nodded, standing up and moving away from the desk with one last look at L through the screen.

"I love him Watari, but boy is he a handful," he said and Watari laughed.

"Indeed, but you never dealt with him as a child," he said and Light rolled his eyes as he went for the door, "Watari, you mentioned earlier successors that didn't work well. What happened…" he stopped as Watari raised both hands and shook his head.

"That is a story that I will leave to L to tell when he's ready, it was quite a painful situation for both of us, especially for him." Light could see in Watari's face that whatever that situation was, it was something he really wasn't happy discussing. He nodded and went out of the door.

L finished his coffee with the last bite of cake, trying to keep his mind from going over the conversation he had with Watari. The mere thought of Watari not being with him, of being…he couldn't even say the word. He couldn't say it about Light and he couldn't say it about Watari. He honestly didn't know what he would do if he lost Light, but losing Watari was something different. Light had become his world, but Watari was more than that, Watari was his father, the person who knew everything about him, so much so that he'd know what L needed five minutes before L knew it himself. He depended on him so much that he no longer thought of it as dependence, it just….was.

He stood from his desk and walked over to the coffee urn, then decided he didn't want any more coffee and he didn't want to work; he didn't want anything except to pretend that Watari had never mentioned anything to him.

Light walked back into the apartment and thought about the best way to approach this situation and was surprised to see L coming out of his office into the living room.

"Hey," he said closing the door behind him, "You're finished already?" he asked and was startled by the sharp look he received before L's eyes looked away quickly.

"I found it difficult to concentrate," he answered sitting on the couch. Light nodded and walked towards the bar.

"And I think I know why," he said as he approached it, "I'm going to have a glass of wine before bed, would you like one or would you like me to make me one of your drinks?" he was gratified to see L nod slowly.

"I believe I would like one of my drinks, if you don't mind," he answered a little more coolly than Light would have liked. Watari had been right, apparently the situation was not sitting well with L and he was reacting taking it out on him.

He waited until he'd made L's drink before pouring his wine, and brought them both to the living room, handing L his with a smile.

"Let's talk about this," he said and watched as L's eyes rolled from the drink to his face and bank again.

"Talk about what, exactly?" L asked with a slight sneer and Light sighed.

"For once, let's not play games with each other okay?" he asked as L took his first sip.

"Games? I'm sure I don't understand," he answered. Light tried not to lose his patience and waited a moment before going on.

"I know you're not happy with what Watari told you L, there's no reason to be silly about it. I know how you feel thinking about the possibility of Watari not being with you in the future but…" L waved his hand at him in dismissal.

"There is nothing to feel any way about, except the fact that you seem to think you need to learn Watari's job for some unknown reason."

"It's not for some unknown reason, L and you know that. Watari is only worried about you, and wants to prepare for the future…"

"He needn't bother, nothing's going to change," L said stubbornly sucking noisily on his straw.

"No, nothing's going to change probably for a long time, but eventually…"

"Eventually you will give up on this tired conversation and let me enjoy my drink," L finished for him and Light took a deep breath and tried another tactic. He took another sip of his wine and then put the glass down on the table, leaning closer to L and smiling warmly.

"L, please understand that I know how you feel, but you have to realize that this is necessary in order to make sure you're provided for and all your needs met with your work if…"

"If? If what, Light? If Wammy dies? You have no idea how I feel!" L snapped suddenly, "How could you possibly understand how I feel about the idea of someone, anyone having to replace Wammy? About how much I care about him and need him in my life?"

Light stared at him open mouthed for a few moments before answering. He reached for his glass and sipped his wine and counting to ten, trying to suppress the desire to punch him.

"Yes, if he should die, or if he just wants to retire and live on a fucking island or something. And what do you mean how could I possibly understand? I love the trio, but it doesn't take away from the fact that when I look at them I know I'm looking at replacements for you if something should happen to you! It's not even to help someone like I want to do with you, it's to keep the stupid "L" mythos from falling apart. You want to know how much I fucking care about the "L" mythos? Nothing! Not one damn thing and especially if I lose you to it. I only care about you, not what the world thinks of L, but you. You know how much I love you, how I can't even imagine my life without you, and yet every time I deal with those three boys I have to deal with that reality. Don't you dare suggest that I don't know what you're feeling!"

L stared back at him for a moment in surprise. He hadn't put the two together, that Light dealt with similar feelings when it came to him. But still, this was different.

"Perhaps you do have an idea," he conceded, "But how dare you think you can replace him? There is no one who can replace what Wammy is to me, always has been to me and always will be. I love you Light, but you could never be Wammy."

"I'm not trying to be Wammy, I'm trying to learn how to be your assistant and be able to help you when you'll need it! There's no way in hell I could replace Wammy in your life, he's you're damned father, I can't be your father! And what do you mean how dare I? It was his idea not mine; I would have never even assumed the possibility if he hadn't asked me. Do you think I like the idea of him not being around either? Don't you think I love Wammy as well?" he stopped, suddenly feeling his throat tighten in emotion, "All I want is to be able to help you when you need it. You can't do all of it alone and you'll need someone you know loves you and that you know you can trust. Why can't you understand that?"

L stared back at him, his large eyes shining with tears. He put his glass down and wrapped his arms around his legs, his head falling forward onto his knees.

"Because if I do, it means I have to accept the possibility of Wammy's death, I can't do that Light, any more than I could accept yours; I just can't." he said miserably. Light sighed and wrapped his arms around L's shoulders, kissing his face softly.

"I know, and it's okay. I don't accept the idea of the possibility of your death either. To me the boys are your brothers, and are there to take over when we want to get away like we just did, not to replace you even though I know the real reason they were trained. I don't hold that against them, I love them for who they are. I just don't want you to hold what I'm doing against me either. If I have to make a choice between you and Wammy…" L shook his head and raised up to face Light.

"If I have to deal with this, then you're the only one who could help me get through it, and help me afterwards, Wammy is correct in that."

"That's all I want L, I know I can't replace him, I just want to be able to help you. I love you." Light told him and moved his hands to L's face, held it and kissed him deeply. L unfolded his body and wrapped his arms around Light's neck, holding him tightly.

"How about another drink you can bring to bed with you?" Light suggested once he'd released him. L smiled and nodded.

"That sounds agreeable," he said, "I am suddenly feeling very tired," he added.

"I bet," Light answered as he stood and went to get the blender, "It occurred to me earlier that we still haven't given Matsuda and Suki their gifts from Florida," he added as he refilled L's glass, eager to change the subject, "How about I call Matsuda tomorrow and invite him and Suki to dinner tomorrow night? We could go to that crepe place you like so much."

"I think that's an excellent idea Light," L agreed as he stood up from the couch. He took the refilled glass from Light. They both headed for the bedroom when L suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong?" Light asked and L shook his head.

"No, but I have to do something. Would you take my glass for me, I'll join you in a few minutes." Light looked confused for a few moments but then smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Take your time, I'll read until you come back. Tell him I said good-night." He said taking the glass and kissed L softly before heading into the bedroom. L watched him go in, then turned and went out of the door and headed for Wammy's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Suki Miyagi couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much over a meal. She and her boyfriend, Touta Matsuda, were having crepes for dessert after having dinner out…well they were trying to have dessert. They had to stop so often due to laughing that she thought they'd never get them down.

The problem was the couple they were having dessert with simply wouldn't stop being amusing and it was making her face ache. First of all they weren't the kind of couple she was used to…they were both men. Matsuda's partner at the NPA and best friend, Detective Light Yagami, was gay and his life partner was...well...odd was the best word…and was a guy named Ryuzaki and a more unlikely couple she couldn't imagine.

Light was really good looking, perhaps the most attractive guy she'd ever met with auburn hair and smokey honey-eyes that complimented perfectly. He always dressed impeccably, his suits were always crisp and pressed; shoes that almost always seemed to be in perfect condition, never a hair out of place and a smile that would win over a brass statue, and if that wasn't enough his personality and obvious intelligence were the icing on an almost perfect cake. The only flaw she could find was that there were times he had a confident stride and aura that almost came off as arrogant, but not quite, and he tired quickly of the inane and non-intelligent. She also knew that he was the Deputy Director's son as she also worked at the NPA, and that he had practically written his own ticket when he joined due to his high graduation scores at bothTo-Oh University and the NPA.

Then there was Ryuzaki who was completely opposite. Not that he was ugly, she definitely wouldn't say that, he was nice looking, but against Light she had to admit that most guys wouldn't quite measure up. While Light's skin was slightly tanned, Ryuzaki's was porcelain white, almost to the point where she thought he might be unhealthy. Although after returning from their vacation, there was just a bit of color that hadn't been there before. His dark eyes were unusually large with dark circles underneath she assumed was from not getting a lot of sleep as Matsuda had told her he was a bit of an insomniac; and his gaze could sometimes make you feel as if he were staring right through to your soul; constantly questioning every word you uttered. She thought his best feature was his slightly upturned nose, which would rise up even further in disdain or annoyance. His worst feature, his impossible raven black hair. It looked as if he never touched it, but if she went by how Light's fingers would just go through it without any problems when he sometimes affectionately ran them through, it had to be incredibly soft and tangle-free. It stood up all around his head in varying directions, and down the back of his neck, touching the top of his shoulders. She had noticed that it had gotten longer since she'd known him; perhaps he was letting it grow or he had just given up on it. And while Light was always impeccably dressed, Ryuzaki's choice of clothing was constantly the same, a long sleeved white shirt and jeans that looked a size or two too big. Once in a while Light would talk him into a different color at least, but it was always the same texture and make. Matsuda had explained that he was a bit on the eccentric side; he was a certified genius and those kinds of people were always a little different. After time she began to not even notice that he wore the same thing constantly, only when she compared him to his fastidious partner.

Then of course there was the way he sat, with his knees drawn up and his feet on the chair; not to mention how he held everything as if he were afraid of catching something from it, but once again she chalked it up to being a genius and accepted it. She had been to their apartment several times for dinner and/or drinks where she noticed he was constantly barefoot, and where she had also met Mr. Wammy, or just Wammy as he had insisted. Matsuda had introduced to her as Ryuzaki's assistant and who had been with him for a very long time, taking care of him way before he had met Light. He had mentioned that Ryuzaki was a private investigator and had done well for himself but had been a recluse until meeting Light which was why he had needed someone to do things for him on the outside and that the older man was much like a father to him.

What had been difficult at first was getting used to them being gay. Homosexuality was very rarely discussed in public; of course everyone was aware of it but it wasn't spoken of generally and she'd never known one before…or if she had they had hidden it and that was quite possible.

These two definitely didn't hide it; not that they were blatant or embarrassing about it, but if you spent any time with them you'd know they loved each other. At first when she first began to date Matsuda, she had heard a lot of the talk about Light and she had been slightly alarmed knowing that Matsuda was with him constantly and for all kinds of hours; she had been warned that being with Light for so long could possibly change her own boyfriend's leanings. Bringing that fear up to Matsuda had been their first and so far only fight. Matsuda had known Light since he was a teen, and although he hadn't known he was gay until his relationship with Ryuzaki, he assured her that it was not contagious and was angry at her for listening to the foolish gossip. He had then made it quite clear that not only was Light his partner, but his best friend; both of them were, he would not stand for them being talked about that way and if she could not accept them as he did, it would be a deal breaker in their relationship.

She had been surprised by his ferocity on the matter, but then as she had begun to get to know them she began to understand. Matsuda had precious few people in his life he could call friends that accepted him and didn't think of him as stupid or untalented. Light and L appeared to be the only ones who not only accepted him and welcomed him in, they also realized he was more talented than the others would give him credit for. So in the way that neither were completely accepted by their peers, they found a commonality that few could share.

Several things were very clear to her about Light and L; one was how much they loved each other. Another was also that Ryuzaki delighted in exasperating Light and pouting when he didn't get his way, but it was also clear how much patience Light had with him and how he doted on him. Matsuda had said they had met in college, but there was something about them that made her think there was a history with them that kept them bonded more than most couples had and it intrigued her. Had she known that eccentric Ryuzaki was really the world renowned detective known as L, and that Light had once been the notorious Kira that L had sworn to capture, she would have known what that bond was and understood. And even though Ryuzaki seemed to delight in baiting Light, there was no mistaking the deep love he had for him.

As she sat musing over her companions, she had no idea that there were others in the restaurant who were doing the same. Sitting a few tables away from them was another who was musing over the two; but not in the same way as Suki was. This person was disgusted by the relationship the two obviously had, and in particular Ryuzaki. She thought it was disgusting that someone as attractive as Light seemed to be roped in by the obviously perverted older man. She was sure that if circumstances were different, he never would have been able to get his hooks into the younger man, much less sway him into living the sordid life she just knew they must share.

She stared at the table again, wrinkling her nose in distaste and running a hand through her blonde hair. She and her manager were sitting towards the back of the restaurant so not to attract too much attention; she was easily recognized and she really didn't want to sign any more autographs today. She had been happily chatting when she saw them walk in. She was surprised to see them, she had been told that they were leaving the country the last time she saw them. Perhaps they were here for a visit; Light's family was here after all. As she gazed at Light she remembered moments with him that she would always hold close, the softness of his kiss. Even when he was handcuffed to that ridiculous pervert he still tried to spend time with her. She was sure that was when Ryuzaki began to work his evil on him; and if she'd paid more attention, perhaps things would have worked out differently.

"Excuse me Ms. Amane, but would you like more coffee?" Misa stopped her musings long enough to look up at the waitress who stood at her table.

"Yes, I would," she answered, her gaze going back to Light.

"Really Misa? I thought you wanted to get back to the studio?" her manager asked and Misa shook her head.

"Why don't you go back and tell them I'm too tired to do anymore tonight. I'll go back in the morning."

"Misa, that's not going to make them happy," he manager began and Misa shook her head.

"I don't care, I have a headache," she answered and her manager sighed.

"Fine. I'll tell them something you ate isn't sitting right with you. I'll have the car pick you up early tomorrow so be ready." Misa nodded absently, her gaze still on Light as her manager stood up and left the table. The waitress followed her gaze as she poured the coffee and then smiled.

"Which one has captured your eye, if you don't mind me asking?" she asked with a small giggle and Misa looked up at her.

"Which one do you think, the handsome one!" she snapped, but it didn't surprise the waitress. Misa had been frequenting the restaurant for a while; she was used to her behavior.

"I'm sorry, of course it would be the handsome one. Those large eyes are simply amazing aren't they?"

"Large eyes?" Misa asked, her voice rising in annoyance, "I said the handsome one, not the one who looks like an owl!" The waitress turned and looked at the table again in surprise. She had assumed she had meant Mr. Ryuzaki, she had always found him quite attractive, much more than Mr. Light. Mr. Light was good looking definitely, but in a normal, every day way. Mr. Ryuzaki was different, deliciously different and she found that extremely attractive. She smiled back down at Ms. Amane; well at least she didn't have any competition from someone like the pop star, she could continue her trying to get Mr. Ryuzaki to notice her without any trouble.

"My mistake Ms. Amane, I'm sorry. I rather prefer the dark haired one,". Misa snorted her disdain at the statement.

"What do I care who you like, as long as it isn't Light," she said and then sighed, "I have to go over and say hello. We're old friends, I'm sure he'll be happy to see me. Do they come here often?" the waitress nodded with a smile.

"At least once a week; Mr. Ryuzaki loves the chocolate crepes here. Mr. Light doesn't eat them so much, but what Mr. Ryuzaki eats makes up for it! As a matter of fact, it's just about time for his second chocolate crepe, so if you would excuse me?" Misa waved her hand in annoyance.

"I don't care, go," she answered and the waitress bowed slightly and walked away. Misa scowled as she sipped her coffee and continued to watch.

L was beginning to be annoyed as Light attacked him with his napkin after practically every bite of his crepe; ignoring the fact that he seemed to have most of it on his face afterwards. He had just threatened to attach Light's hand to the table with his fork if he even tried to come near him with the napkin again causing Suki and Matsuda to start giggling again.

"Perhaps if you didn't leave so much on your face…"Light had answered moving his hand out of range of Ryuzaki's raised fork.

"Perhaps if you spent more time eating your own instead of watching me eat mine!" Ryuzaki fumed at him and Light countered.

"Perhaps I wouldn't have to if you would eat like a human being," he told his partner who's large eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Perhaps…" he began and Matsuda raised his hands making a time out signal with them.

"Guys you have to stop, you're killing us!" he said laughing and both genii stared at him and Suki, having almost forgotten they were even there.

"I fail to see the humor in Light treating me as though I were a child," L complained as he finished his crepe, "Next he will be tying a bib around my neck."

"Don't be ridiculous Ryuzaki," Light said with a smile, "A napkin would do the same thing perfectly." He then picked up a napkin and straightened it out as if he were about to try it and L waved his fork at him as a warning.

As Suki laughed again, she noticed their waitress staring at the table. She had noticed that she had been doing that quite a bit during their stay. She thought at first it was because she disapproved of the couple, but as Light and L had been here many times on their own as well as with the two of them she didn't think it was likely. It was also not likely she was just keeping up with them if they needed her as she had a look of longing on her face as she stared. She followed the waitress's train of vision and assumed she must have been staring at Light. That was something that happened often, girls staring at Light. But then she noticed that when Light excused himself to go the rest room, her eyes didn't follow him as Suki expected they would, instead they stayed focused on the table...and then it was obvious that it was Ryuzaki she was staring at. Suki smiled at the idea that it was Ryuzaki for a change; she'd have to tell him.

"You know if you like him that much, why don't you say something Maki", another waitress said to the staring waitress with a smirk and then watched as Light walked back to the table from the men's room.

"If it were me he's the one I'd be looking at," she said and Maki looked at the young detective and shrugged as she prepared a dish with another chocolate crepe.

"He's too ordinary, just a regular guy. But Mr. Ryuzaki is very different, he's not like any other guy I've ever seen," she frowned as her friend snorted her amusement.

"That's for sure, he's definitely not ordinary. So…say hello the next time you go over there, you already managed to get his name."

"That was easy, his friend says it often enough," she answered and that brought on a full laugh from her friend.

"That's another thing, I think there's more there than being friends. I think they're lovers and you're completely out of luck!" Maki frowned at her friend.

"That's disgusting, and if it's true I'm sure it's only temporary. He probably hasn't been able to find the right girl that understands him. Once he finds the right girl he'll get over that."

"Oh and you think you're the right girl I take it? How are you going to let him know this wonderful information? When he's here he's always with the other one, they're never apart! Good luck, you're going to need it," her friend said and walked away laughing as one of her tables called her over. Maki frowned at the laughter and then noticed that Mr. Ryuzaki had finished his chocolate crepe. She quickly finished putting the new plate together.

"I think you have an admirer Ryuzaki," Suki said nodding towards the waitress who was now moving towards them. L frowned and looked at the direction she was nodding and saw the waitress coming, locked eyes with her when she had turned to looked up at him, ignoring her blush.

"I doubt that," he said sipping his coffee, "They are always looking at Light, not at me." Suki shook her head.

"Not this time, I'm surprised you don't have a burn hole in your back the way she's been watching you!"

"Obviously she's a little confused," Light said with a grin as he sat back down and L turned to look at him.

"Why is she confused Light? Because someone might be interested in me rather than you for a change?" Although it was said lightly enough, Light knew there was more underneath that statement than what it sounded like and he had to answer carefully.

"Of course not, I didn't mean it that way. But she has to be aware by now that we are together and that you are not available, we've been here many times together." He hastily answered and L studied him before answering, his finger coming to rest at his mouth.

"This is a fact," he said and then smiled at Suki, "I am sure you are probably misreading her intentions anyway, I have never been the object of anyone's interest." He told her and Light grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" he asked and L smiled at him.

"Except for you obviously and there are times I still don't understand how that happened," he said almost sadly and Suki suddenly felt for him. She was sure Light had a never-ending parade of interest for him, but it obviously had not been the same for Ryuzaki.

"There was also that idiot in Florida, remember," Light reminded him and L rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well the sooner he is forgotten the better," he said but Suki wanted to know more about this guy in Florida. Before she could add to the conversation, the waitress reached their table carrying a new chocolate crepe. She removed L's empty plate and placed the new one in front of him.

"I thought I'd go ahead and bring this, I know you usually have two," she said sweetly and smiled warmly at L. He looked up surprised and locked eyes with Maki again and watched with some amusement as he saw color rise to her cheeks again. Light on the other hand was not amused at all.

"Thank you, I was just going to ask," he said and she nodded.

"I was sure you were going to. Would you like more coffee as well?"

"Yes, thank you I think we all could use more…" Matsuda held his hands up.

"No thanks, Suki and I have to get going, but thank you anyway," he said thinking that if the look on Light's face was any indication, there might be a discussion he didn't want to be privy to.

"Yes, that's true," Suki agreed looking at her watch, "Thank you again so much for the gifts, we really didn't expect anything at all, and these were beautiful!" Matsuda nodded his agreement and held up his arm, showing off the new watch. "And as usual we had a great time and look forward to the next one!" she said and Light stood as they got up.

"See ya in the morning partner," he said to Matsuda who nodded.

"Good night Matsuda, Suki," L said and they returned the wish and left, Suki taking one last look behind her at the table as they walked out.

"Matsuda, I know you think I'm over thinking this, but I really think she's attracted to Ryuzaki," she told him and he turned to look back at the table.

"It could be, but that's something they can handle I'm sure. It's happened often enough with Light and….wait a minute is that…"

"Who…who are you talking about?" Suki asked and noticed an attractive blonde walking towards the table they'd just left.

"Oh my God it is her!" Matsuda exclaimed and Suki shook her head.

"Her? Her who? Who is she?" Matsuda looked at her and grinned.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Misa Amane, the pop star?" he asked and she looked back and suddenly realized she was very familiar.

"Ohhh yes, I see. I never knew you were star struck Touta!" she said with a laugh and he shook his head.

"It's not that, we worked together for a while on a case. Come on, I want to say hello and introduce you!" he said and pulled her back toward the table.

"Light, that is you!" Misa said sweetly making both the men at the table suddenly stop and look up at the voice. L's eyes narrowed dangerously as he took in who was standing before them, his free hand clenching into a fist. He had hoped never to see her again, and they had managed for over five years to do just that. Now here she was, not only in their faces but in HIS favorite restaurant.

"Misa?" Light said in surprise, then stood up as she got closer to the table.

"Light, it is so good to see you again!" she said as she got closer to him, reaching out to gather him in a hug. L dropped his fork noisily onto the table as she also tried to lean in for a quick kiss which Light deftly avoided and gently pushed her away.

"It's good to see you as well," he said with a quick glance at L, "I've noticed that there's barely a magazine or commercial that doesn't have you on it these days."

"Thank you, I'm glad you noticed," she answered grinning.

"Yes, it appears your career has flourished since the last time we saw each other," L said, making sure she remembered he was there. She frowned and looked down at him and plastered an obviously fake smile on her face.

"Oh, hello Ryuzaki, I didn't notice you were there," she said and turned her attention back to Light just as Matsuda and Suki had made their way back to them.

"Misa Misa! I can't believe it's you! How are you!" Matsuda called making the pop star roll her eyes, as now the entire restaurant was aware she was there.

"Hi Matsuda," Misa said, "It's good to see you. Weren't you leaving? I don't want to hold you up!"

"Oh, it's okay," he said grinning widely, "I saw you and I wanted to say hello and introduce you to my girlfriend. Suki this is Misa Amane!"

"Yes, I know," Suki answered with a slight bow, "I am happy to meet you, Touta has mentioned you to me." Misa giggled while not relenting on her hold on Light.

"That doesn't surprise me, we did work together for a while. Well, don't let me hold you up," she said and turned back to Light, "I'm really surprised to see you. I thought you had moved away from Japan." She said effectively shutting out Matsuda and his girlfriend.

"Yes…well..okay. Good to see you Misa!" Matsuda told her, then turned with Suki and headed out of the restaurant again.

"This is the girl you were talking about before?" Suki fumed, "She's such a bitch. She only had eyes for Light!" Matsuda shrugged.

"That's not nice Suki, she's probably just glad to see Light again. They were an item for a while back in the day." Suki stared at him in surprise.

"An item? She and Light? I don't understand…"

"Well, Light hadn't told anyone about his real feelings. I guess he kinda used her more of as a cover, you know, he was afraid to let his family know what he really was. It was kinda sad when he finally told her that he was in love with Ryuzaki instead, but at least he did finally tell her. She didn't want to believe it, but eventually she had to." Suki turned quickly and looked back at Misa as they went out of the door, noticing she was still holding onto Light's arm.

"Something tells me maybe she still doesn't, and that concerns me," she said and Matsuda also looked back and frowned.

"I don't think we have to worry about that," he said, "I don't think there's anything that could come between Light and Ryuzaki."

"Maybe, but she certainly looks as if she still has strong feelings for Light," she added worriedly and Matsuda stopped walking and turned towards her.

"Look, if it's really bothering you that much I'll talk to Light about it at work tomorrow. It's not totally impossible that she may be a little over zealous, but it could just be because she hasn't seen Light in so long. But I'm not one to discount anyone's gut feelings; I go by those a lot myself. But there's nothing we can do about it right now, okay?" Suki smiled and nodded, then leaned forward and kissed the young detective's mouth softly.

"Okay, and thank you for not thinking I'm being silly," she said and he smiled back.

"I think it's great that you think that much of them to worry, that means a lot to me," he told her as they began to walk again and reached the car.

"Well, they kinda grow on a person," she said laughing as she got into the car, "I certainly don't want to see either of them hurt." Matsuda gazed at her when he got into the car, then leaned forward and kissed her. He didn't know how he'd managed to get so lucky to get this attractive traffic clerk to even say yes the first time he'd asked her to breakfast, and now she had become everything he had ever hoped for in a relationship.

"I think I love you," he said when he had pulled away and she laughed.

"Tell me that again when you're sure," she said and dropped her hand onto his thigh, "Now, I think it's time we stopped by your place." Matsuda cleared his throat and started the car, pulling into traffic as quickly as he could while Suki giggled beside him.

Light had pulled his arm from Misa's grasp and had gestured for her to sit in one of the chairs that had been vacated by Suki and Matsuda, ignoring the hateful glare he knew he was getting from L.

"Well, yes we had moved away for a while, but Ryuzaki knew I had always wanted to be a member of the NPA and he made it possible for us to move back here, and for me to finish my courses and join the NPA. So…here we are," he reached over and took L's hand, "I'll never be able to thank him enough for letting me have the life I always wanted."

Misa tried not to gag as she listened to him, and then watched as he looked at the pervert with such affection it was nauseating. She knew it wasn't real love, it was the kind a kidnap victim felt for his kidnapper after a while, she was sure of it. Perhaps now that enough time had gone by, and he had been living whatever sordid life Ryuzaki had given him, he'd look more favorably on a normal life she could present to him. She would just have to take her time and do it carefully.

L watched her closely; he could almost hear the thoughts that were going on in that ridiculous mind of hers. Somehow he knew that she was plotting some way of getting back into Light's life and he would never stand for that. As a matter of fact he would put an end to the situation right now. He looked up and saw Maki looking towards their table and he raised his hand, waving her over. She smiled and immediately came over.

"Do you wish more coffee?" she asked, then looked at Misa, "Would you like me to bring your coffee here?" she was surprised at how quickly L shook his head.

"No, we wish for the check, immediately please," he said and turned to look at Misa, "Please excuse us but we have further plans for the evening." He said and she narrowed her eyes at him then turned to Light.

"But we've only just met again Light, can't we talk for a little while before you leave?" she looked at L, "You can go if you have something to do." Light could feel the anger radiating from his partner beside him and he squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure now that we've run into each other, we'll run into each other again Misa, but we really do have to leave." He released L's hand long enough to take care of the check, then took it again as they stood to leave.

"It's good to know you're doing well Misa, and that what happened between us never held you back. Good-night." He said as he and L headed for the door. Both Misa and Maki watched them leave, Misa growling under her breath as she sat back in the chair.

"I think it's a mistake, they're being together like that," Maki mused and Misa looked up at her.

"A big mistake, and I intend to make Light realize it this time," she said and Maki giggled.

"Let me know when you have Ms. Amane, and I'll take Mr. Ryuzaki."

"With pleasure," Misa said and stood up, "Perhaps we can even work on this together since we both want it over. I'll be in touch." She got up and walked out of the restaurant leaving a very surprised Maki behind.

"I cannot believe that you cannot see what is happening!" L fumed as they walked into their apartment.

"I can see that you're over reacting," Light said as he shut the door behind them, "It was unfortunate that we ran into Misa, I was hoping we could continue avoiding her, but I guess eventually it had to happen. Nothing has changed L, relax."

"Could you not see that she has not changed one bit? She still feels she has a change with you, I can see that she is going to try something, can't you see that?" Light sighed and wrapped his arms around his fuming partner.

"Okay, I admit that she seemed a bit more…familiar than she should have been. But I believe I made it quite clear that there was nothing between us, that I was with you. I can't help how she feels, L. All I can do is make sure that she realizes there is nothing she can do to get between us." He leaned down to kiss L and was surprised when the detective turned away and pulled out of his arms and began to pace.

"Why does she have to show up now? I'm already dealing with the sobering reality of the possibility of life without Watari, and now she's trying to take you away from me too? This is not something I wish to deal with ever, and especially not now." Light caught up with him and held him in place.

"You don't have to deal with it at all, L. Leave whatever happens with Misa to me, I will take care of whatever she tries to do, if she even tries anything," he put his fingers under L's chin and made him look up at him, "We have faced so much worse than whirlwind Misa Amane, she's nothing to us, much less a threat to you. I love you with every fiber of my being L Lawliet, there is no one and nothing that can ever change that. Especially not a delusional blonde pop star." L sighed and smiled sadly.

"You may love me, but I also know that you have guilt feelings on how she feels about you. She may use those feelings against you somehow." Now it was Light's turn to sigh and he nodded.

"Yes, I'm not going to lie and say that I don't feel somewhat guilty for what I did to her, but it isn't going to make me go to her. You can't believe that I would ever do that!"

"No, of course not Light, but I'm not sure what she's capable of. Especially now, she's even bigger than she was before…"

"What's that got to do with anything?," Light asked and then smiled slyly, "Besides, no matter what she has, she'll always be missing something I desperately need." He began to slowly slide his hand into the oversized jeans and boxers, his hand not stopping until it grasped the warmth inside, beginning to stroke it slowly. L's eyes closed at the touch, a soft moan escaping as all of his arguments and worries disappeared under Light's ministrations.

"I love you L," Light whispered in L's ear as he continued to stroke him, "And I certainly couldn't live without this." He lowered his mouth onto L's neck as he continued to stroke him, making L's knees weaken under him.

"Let's take this into the bedroom," Light suggested and L moaned his agreement, allowing himself to be pulled into the room and onto the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Obsessed – Chapter 3

L slid quietly out of Light's arms and rose from the bed. Looking down at the sleeping detective he loved so much reinforced what he already felt; Misa was up to no good, even if Light refused to see it. The fact that Light didn't want to deal with it seriously troubled him greatly. He had tried to talk to him about it again last night after extremely vigorous lovemaking; which he believed was Light's way of trying to make him forget about the whole thing. Of course it hadn't, if anything it strengthened his resolve to track down exactly what Misa was up to by making him even more aware of what he was afraid to lose.

He quietly pulled on his jeans and went out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him and making his way into his office. He then began to pull up everything he could find on Misa. As all of the information began to fill his screens, he couldn't help the ball of anger he felt inside as he looked at her pictures. He remembered having to allow her to paw and hang all over Light when they had to keep their relationship a secret during the case, how angry and upset it made him and not being able to do anything about it. Just looking at her brought all of these feelings rushing back and it didn't make him happy.

According to articles, she had been relatively serious about one young man after Light, even to the point of being engaged, but called it off after a year, saying her heart simply wasn't truly in it. He sighed as he read it, he was sure he knew exactly where her heart still was. He couldn't completely blame her, the circumstances of her falling in love with Light were no longer in her memory, just the intense feelings she had for him; that alone would make it difficult to get over; that mystery of how it all came to be. Of course she remembered being involved in the Kira case, of helping them get their hands on Higuchi, but that was all she remembered. He sighed again and hit his buzzer.

"Yes, L?" Watari asked him.

"I need you to find every piece of information you have on Misa Amane," he said and wasn't surprised at the silence he heard at first.

"Has Ms. Amane resurfaced?"

"Please just gather the information Watari. Thank you." L released the buzzer and sat back in his chair, his thumb worrying at his bottom lip constantly. Once he got the information he needed, it would be easy to find out what she planned to do, he was sure. Although she could be clever, she was not overly intelligent and would only have a few venues open to her. If necessary, he would have her followed to be certain of her movements and whom she was seeing.

"I know what you're up to Misa Amane, even if Light doesn't see it, and I will stop you." He said to the smiling picture on his screen, his eyes narrowed in fury.

Light wasn't completely surprised when the alarm went off and he reached across the bed for L and only found an empty space; it happened often when he was working on a case. But he wasn't aware of any particular case he was working on at the moment that required that kind of dedication. He looked at the clock and sighed; he needed to get up and get showered and then check in on L.

After showering and getting dressed, he smiled at the familiar aroma of fresh coffee, Watari never failed to have it ready by the time he was dressed and ready for it. He walked into the main room and then over to the dining table where Watari always set up the coffee and his breakfast. After making his coffee, he walked to L's office; glad to see the door was open.

"Good morning," he said walking in, "What has you up so early today?" he asked and then stopped dead as he looked at what was on the screens.

"What the hell is all this?" he asked going from screen to screen.

"It's information on Misa's recent activities," L answered, his eyes never leaving the information that was running.

"But why? Why are you doing this?" Light asked.

"You know why," L told him, "I know she is up to something and I'm not waiting for the last minute to find out what it is." Light sighed and ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"L-we went over this last night, didn't we? You can't be this afraid of her, you have no reason to be!" L stood and turned his full attention to Light, his own exasperation growing.

"I am not afraid of Misa Amane, I am concerned that she has something planned to try to separate us and win you over for herself. She never accepted the fact that we were together, and the only reason we never heard from her again is because she thought we were no longer in Japan. Had she known we were here sooner, we would have heard from her sooner."

"Even if that's true L, she doesn't pose a threat to you, you know that, so why do you even care?"

"Because I don't know what she has in mind and what it could do to us. She could create all kinds of chaos Light, and I just wish to make sure I am one step ahead of her; which once I assimilate all of my information, should not be a problem. She is not known for her vast intelligence." Light fought to keep from getting angry but he was losing the battle. He couldn't understand why L was behaving this way, when he knew Misa was not a threat to him at all.

"I don't understand this L. I love you, I will always love you, I care nothing for Misa and never will. Why are you overacting like this?" L turned with a small smile.

"Why were you overacting about Eric when you knew I loved you and cared nothing for him?" he asked bringing up the young man in Florida who had showed an extreme interest in L during their vacation.

"That was completely different and you know it!" Light shot back and L shook his head.

"Why was that different, Light?" L asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because I had no idea who Eric was, what he was up to. All I knew was he was attracted to you and I didn't know what he was capable of doing in trying to get you and that you had no experience in that kind of thing and could fall for something he came up with without even knowing it!" Light knew the moment he had stopped speaking that L had won this round with his own words. L stood up, that smile never leaving his face as he got closer to Light.

"The only difference in what you felt and what I am feeling, is the fact that you had no idea who Eric was. I know who Misa is, and that makes her that much more dangerous."

"Do you know what you're really saying to me?," Light asked wanting to wipe that smug look off of L's face, "You're saying you have absolutely no faith in me, in my own intelligence and in my being able to recognize and stop her if she starts anything!" he accused and L shook his head.

"I am not saying any such thing," L told him and turned away going back to his desk, "I am simply making sure I am fully aware of what she could possibly use against me and be prepared to stop her. I trust you Light, I have faith in you but I do not trust her." Light reached out and turned L back around so that he was facing him.

"Stop this, you're being ridiculous and you're pissing me off! If you trust me, trust my love for you, you'll stop this immediately and let me handle anything that may come up with Misa, IF anything comes up with Misa!" L stared at him for a moment then reached up to touch Light's face.

"I trust you Light, I trust that you love me, but I don't trust your ability to see the truth when it's right in front of you in this situation. There are too many bad memories involved in this for you, too many emotions. You feel guilt for the reasons that she fell in love with you and how you used her as Kira. Also, Misa is older now, has more life experience than when we left her. You have no idea what she has learned, who she knows, what she can put in place to make things difficult for us; and what is more, if she does it, you wouldn't see it. She could use the past against you and you wouldn't even be aware of it. I'm the only one with my eyes wide open in this situation." Light pulled L's hand away from his face and shook his head, eyes flashing in anger and hurt.

"The bottom line is that you just don't trust me, L," he yelled going to the door, "I can't believe you don't trust me in this!"

"Now you're the one being ridiculous!", L yelled back, "I just told you I trust you, just not your emotions around the past you have with Misa! She will use those to try to drive us apart, why can't you see that?!"

"It's the same thing, L and the only person driving us apart right now is you!" Light left the office, slamming the door behind him. Alarmed at the accusation, L ran to the door and pulled it open, running into the main room only to see Light grabbing his keys and slamming out of the front door.

"Light! Light…wait!" he called running for the front door. He got it open in time to see Light getting into the elevator, the doors quickly closing before he reached it, but not before he could see the angry glare Light gave him before they closed.

He ran back to his office and grabbed his cell phone, calling Light's number. He wasn't completely surprised that it went immediately to voice mail, but he had hoped it wouldn't. He sat down at his desk and looked up at his screens, Misa's face looking down at him as if she were mocking him. She had already managed to come between them and she hadn't even tried to yet. Without thinking he flung his cell phone across the room in anger and frustration.

It landed in the doorway of his office just as Watari was coming in with his trolley. He looked down at the phone and then back up at his obviously angry ward.

"Am I to assume that this display of anger has something to with Ms. Amane?" he asked as he leaned over to pick up the phone that somehow was still intact.

"Did you bring her file?" L asked ignoring the question as he began to read information from one of the feeds.

"Of course," Watari answered as he placed the phone and file on L's desk, and then poured his coffee. He had also noted as he entered the apartment that Light hadn't touched his breakfast and he had heard the door slamming as he had been preparing the trolley. The two of them arguing was certainly nothing new; but to have Light be so angry that he left without eating signified something was very wrong. He looked back at the screens and at L who was now pouring over the information in the folder.

"May I assume that Ms. Amane has made an appearance?" he asked quietly.

"I'd rather not discuss it at the moment," L answered tersely as Watari laid out his sweets in front of him.

"I imagine not," he continued, "But as I have observed that Light left without his breakfast and you still appear upset…"

"Light is behaving like a fool," L snapped without looking away from the folder.

"Is he? That isn't like Light, to be foolish this early in day," Watari said with a smirk, "I imagine it did not make him happy to see a face from his troubled past all over your screens."

"He'll be even less happy when she tries something, which I know she will," L reached for his coffee and took a sip, "Perhaps then he will see how foolish he is being."

"Oh, I see. You tried to make him realize this and he didn't agree," Watari said glad he had gotten the information without L realizing it, "But surely your proof of her plans was enough evidence?" L sighed and finally turned to look at him.

"As of yet I have no proof which is why I required this information, but all I need to know I saw last evening. She rushed to him, tried to kiss him, hung on to him constantly and all but ignored I was even there. She wishes to win him back and I am concerned what she may do to do so!" So here was the true problem, Watari thought, L was afraid that Misa would try to get Light back into her graces. He almost told him that he was being foolish himself for thinking such a thing was possible when he noticed the folder in L's hands flutter slightly and realized it was because L's hands were trembling. He also realized that L was over reacting because of the upset he still felt over their own discussion about training Light to do his job. He moved closer and placed his hands on the detective's shoulders.

"I understand your trepidations L, but in all honesty, do you really think Light would allow something like that to happen? He loves you far too much to let anyone, much less Misa, come between you two. And really, considering she never really had him in the first place…"

"That means nothing to Misa and Light should realize this, Watari. I don't understand why he cannot see that she is dangerous and will try to come between us!"

"Give him time to think about it, L. As it looks to me, you have already allowed her to come between you in the form of this argument. The first thing to be done is mend that situation."

"I am not the one who stormed out of here this morning simply because I was telling a truth he did not wish to hear. Thank you Watari, but I must work." Watari sighed, moved away from L and back to his trolley. L didn't realize that he was creating as much of a problem being so ardent in what he suspected Misa was doing than Misa herself at the moment. While Watari couldn't deny that it was possible the young lady might at least try, it would have to be extremely obvious to her quite soon that it was impossible to take Light away from L. The problem was going to be whatever damage L might inadvertently do in trying to keep Misa away from Light.

Light stormed into the squad room, ignoring all looks of surprise as he pushed past several officers with quick, angry strides until arriving at his desk. The other officers exchanged looks; it was unusual to see Light angry, especially this early. He always seemed to be in total control at all times. The only time that ever changed was when his significant other was hospitalized after an explosion; he had been unable to sit still and jumped a foot every time his phone rang. But today he looked absolutely furious and ignored all of them as he entered the squad room and found his desk.

Light dropped into his chair and leaned forward, holding his head in his hands. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so angry with L that he'd left for work without saying good-bye, or even eating his breakfast. He realized he was more hurt than angry; that L would possibly think he would allow anything, and especially Misa, to come between them. What's worse, that L thought he would be so easily duped by Misa and not realize it if she were trying to do something to tear them apart.

"Light? Are you okay?" he looked up at the worried tone from his partner, and found the same worry on Matsuda's face. He sat back in his chair and nodded.

"Yea, I'm okay. Just a…misunderstanding with Ryuzaki this morning," he answered and Matsuda nodded,

"Oh, no wonder you look like that," Matsuda said and sat down at his own desk across from him, "I'm sorry to hear that but you guys always get over that stuff eventually."

"Normally," Light answered and then leaned closer to Matsuda, "You saw Misa last night, right?" he asked and Matsuda nodded and then his eyes grew wide when he put two and two together.

"Ohhhh I see, Ryuzaki wasn't happy about Misa showing up last night. I guess he wouldn't be considering how you two used to be." Light shook his head.

"There never was a "used to be" between me and Misa, you know that Matsuda. She cared for me, but I never cared for her, I couldn't. But I want to ask you what your opinion is on this; do you think it's possible that she might do something to try to get me back, even though she knows I'm with Ryuzaki?' Matsuda leaned forward and clasped his hands together on his desk as he thought. He could now figure out exactly what their misunderstanding had been over, and now Light was asking his opinion on it. He remembered Suki had been concerned about Misa as well as about their waitress. He really had to make sure he thought about it carefully, he knew how important this was. He thought for a few more minutes and then looked at Light.

"I don't know Light, I know she was pretty upset when you guys left together. I don't think she really believed it was happening until you actually left. But it has been almost six years since then, you'd think she'd have gotten over it by now," he was quiet for a few moments and then added, "Although, after seeing how she was hanging all over you last night, if I were Ryuzaki I guess I'd be a little upset over it too."

"Okay, maybe. But she was just being Misa last night, she's always been over affectionate and she hadn't seen me for years. I just don't see the danger that Ryuzaki is practically insane over," Light said, "He's sure she's plotting some evil scheme to trick me into falling for her and leaving Ryuzaki which is not only laughable but impossible," he sat back and ran a hand through his hair, "But what really bothers me is the fact that he thinks I'm too stupid to realize it if she does try something, that I'm just going to let it happen."

"Come on Light, I'm sure Ryuzaki didn't say it that way," he thought about it a minute, remembering some of the things Ryuzaki had said to him, "Well, even if he did I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. If it were still during the Kira case, then I wouldn't put anything past Misa when she put her mind to it. But since so much time has passed, I can't be sure exactly what she'd do. I think it would be a good idea to keep your guard up, just in case."

"Yea, I know," Light said and reached into his pocket for his phone. He'd call and apologize for walking out like he did, and maybe try again to make Ryuzaki listen to reason. He stared at the phone for a minute and then put it on the desk. Maybe it would be better to let some time go by, L had been pretty pissed too. He looked up at Matsuda and smiled.

"I'm going to get some coffee and then we'll work on the paperwork for the nightclub murder, okay?" Matsuda smiled and nodded.

"Great, paperwork," he said and Light laughed as he got up from the desk, placing a hand on Matsuda's shoulder.

"Thanks Matsuda," he said the older detective's grin got wider.

"You're welcome Light, I'm glad I could help," he said honestly and Light nodded and walked out of the office. Matsuda felt so good that he began whistling as he pulled out the dreaded paperwork; suddenly it didn't seem so bad. He suddenly remembered he hadn't mentioned the waitress, but figured it could wait. Light had enough on his mind at the moment.

Misa checked herself in her compact mirror one last time as she got out of the elevator, ignoring the stares from the people around her. She left her blonde hair hanging freely down past the shoulders of the scooped neck black Lolita dress she wore. The blouse part of the dress was decorated with lace on the cuffs and neckline, the skirt also decorated with lace on both of it's double layers and hem which stopped mid thigh. Her legs were covered in black lace nylons, high heeled boots finishing off the ensemble. She nodded at herself, happy with the reflection and scanned the hallway for signs.

She had decided that she would surprise Light and take him to lunch after she remembered he had told her he was now working at the NPA. She was sure he 'd love to be taken out to lunch and it would give them a chance to catch up without creepy Ryuzaki being there. It would be just the beginning in her plan to get him back, and she really didn't have to do that much. It would be Maki who would be doing all the work, she would just reap the benefits, and Light would turn to her when he found out what Ryuzaki had done with Maki. It was a perfect plan, and Light would once again be hers at the end of it.

"Come on, tell me we're done!" Matsuda groaned as the last page printed out from his computer. Light laughed and nodded at him.

"I think we are, finally," he said gathering the pages, "I thought computers were supposed to make these things simpler."

"You need to go up to Info Systems and straighten them out," Matsuda told him, "You could program a better system than this!"

"I'm sure I could," Light answered, "But I don't want to show off." Matsuda laughed and stopped suddenly when he saw Misa walk through the door. Every other detective in the room stopped whatever they were doing and watched the beautiful blonde practically glide across the floor. Light's focus was on the papers on the desk he was signing and so he had no idea what was happening.

"Here, give me the rest of those and I'll take them to the Deputy Director," he said, "Then we can grab some lunch." Matsuda grabbed his arm.

"You might want to wait a minute," he said and gestured toward the door. Light stared in surprise as Misa neared his desk, a huge smile on her face.

"I finally found you Light," she squealed in delight, "This is a huge building!" If the other detectives were surprised before, they were completely shocked into silence when she got to Light and she gently kissed him before he could react. He stepped back quickly, clearing his throat as he became aware of the stares from around the room.

"Misa…what a surprise," he said finally, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to take you to lunch," she said reaching out and taking his arm, "It is about that time isn't it?"

"Well, yes actually. Matsuda and I were about to…" She frowned and looked down at Matsuda who smiled up at her and waved.

"You don't mind if I take him to lunch do you Matsuda?" she asked sweetly, "He can go with you any time." Matsuda looked at Light and for a moment he saw a quick flash of unease in those auburn eyes and he wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Well, I'm not as pretty as you are," he answered getting a bigger smile out of her, "But it's up to Light. We were going to go over some paperwork…"

"Oh that's not a lunch if you work through it," she said, reaching to take the papers out of Light's hand but he pulled them away, "Why don't you give those to Matsuda and we'll go. I promise to bring you back when we're done."

"Misa, I don't know if this is a good idea," Light began and then he thought better of it. This was a perfect time to sit down with Misa and assess exactly what she was up to; and if he thought for a moment she was coming on to him, he would stop it right then and there and remind her that he was with L and nothing was going to change that. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay Misa, I'll go to lunch with you. It will give us a chance to talk," he finally answered and handed the papers to Matsuda, "I'll see you when I get back." He said and allowed Misa to pull him out of the office.

Matsuda suddenly found himself surrounded by almost half of the other detectives, all staring down at him.

"What's going on with that?" one of them asked pointing to Light and Misa as they went out of the door.

"They're old friends that's all, Akito. They used to date…"

"Light and Misa Amane used to date?" he asked, "But I thought Light was…"

"Look, it's none of your business who Light used to date or who he goes out to lunch with," Matsuda snapped and stood up, "Now excuse me guys, but I'm going to lunch now too." He moved away from them and went out of the office, wondering if Light knew what he was doing.

L looked up when Watari entered his office again bringing his lunch. He had decided to have one of his operatives tail Misa and he was waiting for him to check in. The last he had heard was that she was headed downtown.

"Have you discovered anything?" Watari asked as he gave him a fresh cup and filled it with coffee.

"I'm having her watched, and right now she's headed downtown and she's alone. She hasn't made any acquaintances that she could effectively use against me, such as assassins or the powerfully political so I can rule those out."

"Assassins? Really L, I can't imagine Misa even thinking of such a thing." Watari said.

"Remember, she was the second Kira," L reminded him, "And she murdered quite a few people on her own. She…" L stopped when he saw the change in Watari's expression. He had stopped what he was doing and was staring at him incredulously. Watari leaned forward until he was nearly nose to nose with L, his tone serious and as close to angry as L had ever heard him.

"And Light was the original Kira, murdered thousands and then tried to kill you! You cannot use that notebook's effects against Misa and then protect Light from those same effects because it suits you!"

L was startled by Watari's unexpected outburst. His guardian had never raised his voice to him, but it was this same tone he had used on him when he was a child and he had overstepped his bounds and it immediately made him realize he had stepped over a line that Watari did not like. It was rare that Watari ever said anything to him like this, even when some of his methods of operation were questionable, he left how L worked up to L, so the detective was shocked into silence and stared at Watari, his eyes wide in surprise.

"What happened with that notebook does not matter L, you know that. Stop trying to twist things to make them work out the way you want them to because you fear Misa is up to something. I am beginning to believe that your emotional state in this is completely overshadowing your logic and good sense, and if you were completely honest with yourself you would realize it as well."

L opened his mouth to argue, but instead turned away and stared at the screens in front of him. He went over in his mind what Watari had just accused him of and realized to his horror that Watari was right; he had completely lost focus and the clear, unbiased mind he needed in order to solve any case was completed muddled with emotion. He drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He realized his almost insane fear of Misa's reappearance had driven him to do and think things that he never would have in any other situation.

"I'm so sorry Watari, you are correct, I have lost focus. I was willing to use Misa's use of the Death Note against her when I constantly defend Light against his use of it, and what he did was so much worse when he was under it's influence. I cannot be unbiased when it comes to Light, I can't help it," he sighed deeply and looked back at Watari, "Light was correct and I am being ridiculous." Watari smiled and shook his head.

"L, it isn't that I think you are being ridiculous, or I don't understand how you feel, you feel Misa threatens the life you love so much. But this is not the way to handle this situation, L. I am sorry to intervene, you know I rarely do, but in this instance I feel I have to in order to keep you from making things worse. You have no proof that Misa is anything more than Misa, but in case you are correct, and believe me I don't doubt that possibility, and she does try something, you have to trust that Light will realize it and set her right." L nodded slowly and then looked up at the screens again. He reached across the desk and cleared the ones that reflected Misa's information.

"I need to apologize to Light immediately and I fear he will ignore my calls. It's lunchtime, I will surprise him and meet him for lunch." He said and Watari nodded, smiling gently at L.

"I will get the car ready," he said, "I am sure Light will be pleased to see you." He turned and left L still wrapped around his knees, his mind going over the argument he had with Light earlier and nearly crying when he realized just how foolish he had been; and how much he must have hurt Light. He unfolded himself from the chair and followed Watari out.

L made his way to Light's office and his desk, ignoring the looks he got from the other detectives who knew who he was. He had grown accustomed to their glances and truly could care less anyway. It appeared most of them had already gone to lunch, so it was less a problem then usual. As he approached Light's desk he was surprised to see the detective's cell phone on his desk, but no Light.

"If you're looking for Yagami or Matsuda they both went to lunch," a detective unknown to L called out. L nodded and picked up the phone, Light hadn't been expecting him so it wasn't surprising he had already gone.

"Thank you, I can call Matsuda and find out where they are and I can bring his phone to him," he answered and was surprised by the laughter from the detective.

"Oh he didn't go with Matsuda," he said, "That gorgeous model Misa Amane came and took him to lunch. Who would have guessed Yagami knew someone like that!"

L carefully placed the phone back on the desk, thanked the detective and walked out of the office. Now he knew where she was heading when his operative told him she was heading downtown. He should have realized it sooner and called Light to warn him.

"Light didn't want to come to lunch?" Watari asked as L got back into the car.

"He wasn't there," L answered, "Apparently Misa beat me there."

"I see,"Watari said and then smiled, "Perhaps Light decided to go in order to talk to her and make sure she understands the situation." L nodded and smiled in spite of the feeling of panic that was clawing his insides.

"Of course, that makes sense," he said as Watari pulled away from the curb. As they got closer to home, L realized they were near his favorite restaurant.

"Watari, I think I would like to have chocolate crepes for lunch," he said and Watari nodded again, making his way to where he knew L wanted to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Obsessed – Chapter 4

"You're not coming with me?" L asked getting out as he saw that Watari didn't turn off the car.

"I wish I could," the older man answered, "But I made some arrangements to take care of some business when you said you were going to meet Light for lunch and it's too late to cancel them now." L looked to the door of the restaurant and then down at the ground, his hands shoved deeply into his pockets.

"I understand," he said, "I'm just not accustomed to being here alone." He added.

"Would you rather I drop you off at home then?" Watari asked and L shook his head.

"No, that would be a waste of your time. I'll call when I'm ready as usual," he answered and headed towards the door. Watari watched him for a moment and almost changed his mind; but he really couldn't neglect the things he had planned to do. He sighed deeply and drove away, continuing to watch in the rearview mirror until L had walked inside the restaurant.

L walked in and looked around the very familiar restaurant that just seemed so wrong without Light being with him. He had thought that he would enjoy being here, because it was a place they enjoyed so much, but it was having just the opposite effect on him, making him so aware of being here alone. He sighed and made his way over to their usual table, trying not to think of who Light was with instead of him.

"So? Don't you think this is a beautiful restaurant?" Misa bubbled as Light looked over his menu. He barely heard the question as he was trying to focus on the menu; the quicker he found something to order the quicker he could get the hell out of there.

"Uh…yes, very nice Misa," he finally answered. Misa frowned slightly but wouldn't be deterred. She finally had him to herself and she was going to enjoy it. She looked around and waved over the first waitress she saw.

"What would you like to drink Light? We can have champagne; it's never too early for champagne! In case you haven't noticed, I'm doing really well! So whatever your want…"

"Thank you Misa, but I'm still working, I can't drink. Coffee will be fine," Light answered and then had to roll his eyes when he saw a familiar pout find her face. He remembered how much he hated that pout. Not at all endearing like L's pout when he didn't get his way. He put the menu down when L crossed his mind; he had to call him and straighten out what happened this morning. He looked across at Misa, but not until he finished here and made sure she was straightened out as well,

"You're no fun, Light Yagami. You're just like your father now!" she pouted and Light smiled.

"You couldn't give me a better compliment," he said, "Why don't you decide what you want for lunch, I have to get back to work and we have to talk before I do."

"Well, I'm having a glass of champagne to celebrate being with you again," she reached across the table and took his hand, "I've missed you, Light." Light sighed and withdrew his hand.

"Misa, while it is good to see you again, see you've done very well, I…"

"Oh that reminds me!" she said interrupting him and reaching into her purse, "They're giving me my own line of perfume and make-up." She pulled several items out of her bag just as the waitress returned with his coffee and her champagne.

"That's very nice Misa but…" he began and was suddenly blasted with a shot of perfume, making him cough.

"Doesn't that smell wonderful?" she asked, "They're going to call it "Forever Misa". I think it's a great name, don't you?"

"Misa…" Light tried again once he could breathe freely.

"Now look at this make-up," she added holding up a lipstick, "This color is called "Passion Kiss." I have it on right now, it looks great doesn't it?"

"It's very pretty and it looks good on you, but…" she had grabbed his hand again and was pulling it towards her.

"Here, feel how smooth it is; I think girls are going to love using this!" she then used the lipstick on herself and quickly kissed the back of his hand. "You see? It feels like silk doesn't it? It's also long lasting, stays on forever!" Light angrily pulled his hand back, trying the wipe the mark from it.

"What the hell are you doing, Misa?" he rubbed at his hand getting only an innocent smile in answer. He closed his eyes and then took a deep breath, "Look, as glad as I am that things are going so well for you in your career, my time for lunch is running short, and now I will have to stop at home to change as I now reek of your perfume, but I really need to talk to you first." She continued to smile as she put her things back into her purse.

"Of course, what about Light?"

"I haven't forgotten how we left things when Ryuzaki and I left Japan. I know you were very upset and I am still very sorry for how you felt."

"Well, that was a long time ago, Light", she said with a shrug and he nodded.

"I know. But I want to make it perfectly clear to you, in case there was any doubt in your mind, that I still love Ryuzaki. I will always love Ryuzaki and nothing or anyone will ever change that. Do you understand?" Light watched her carefully; he could see the color rise to her cheeks as she listened, a sure sign that it was something she didn't wish to hear. But instead of arguing with him she managed a smile as she nodded slowly.

"I know that, Light. I just want you back in my life again, to be friends again, and I want you to know that I'm here for you, if you ever need me, for any reason. That's not so bad is it?" Light eyed her carefully and recognized that feigned look of innocence she was so good at. He didn't have time to worry about that now, he had to get home and get changed so he could get back to work without being too late.

"As long as you understand that, I see no reason why we can't be friends," he said standing up.

"Where are you going, you haven't eaten yet?" Misa asked in alarm.

"I have to stop at home first and change, I can't go back smelling like "Forever Misa", he said in annoyance, "Thank you for the coffee."

"Let me take you to dinner tonight, I feel horrible that you can't even eat!" he shook his head as he walked away from the table.

"That won't be possible Misa, but thank you anyway. Enjoy your champagne," he said and nearly bolted out of the restaurant. He breathed a sigh of relief as he hailed a taxi; no matter how much time had gone by, those traits that had annoyed him so much when he was with her before were still there, only less loud. At least she seemed to accept the situation without an argument that was something at least. He now hoped he could get out of his foul smelling clothes without L finding out; L would be less than thrilled to see that he had allowed Misa to spray him with her perfume. He looked down at his hand and once again tried to rub the lipstick stain off; but it wouldn't budge. He didn't even want to think what L would think about that. He growled in aggravation and jumped into the first taxi that stopped in front of him.

Misa watched him leave and sat back in her chair with a smile. No matter he wasn't able to stay and eat; she had gotten done what she wanted. She wished she could see Ryuzaki's face when he got a whiff of her perfume all over Light; and the lipstick on his hand. If she had read his face correctly when she saw them the night before, he was not going to like it at all; and that's exactly what she wanted.

"Mr. Ryuzaki! How nice to see you again so soon!" Maki said as she approached the table. She had seen him come through the door and immediately ordered him a chocolate crepe and brought his coffee over. As she sat the coffee down in front of him, he looked up at her and for a moment she felt she had never seen such sadness in anyone's eyes before. Then suddenly, as if someone had dropped a curtain, the sadness was gone, leaving only the deep darkness of his large eyes.

"Thank you," he said quietly with a small smile.

"I ordered your chocolate crepe, I hope that was okay," Maki said and he nodded.

"Thank you, that was thoughtful of you…" L trailed off, his mind elsewhere.

"Maki, you can call me Maki," she interjected, mistaking his trailing off as fishing for her name. He looked back up at her slightly confused, but then nodded.

"Yes, thank you, Maki," he said turning his attention back to his coffee. She smiled happily, bowing slightly before walking away from the table. She was thrilled; he now knew her name and that was definitely a move in the right direction. Ms. Misa had said to move slowly when they had talked by phone earlier, not to force anything; but even she hadn't known he was coming in today. Perhaps it was a good sign; especially since he was there without Mr. Light. She looked back at him as she reached her station. He had looked incredibly sad; perhaps they had an argument or something.

"Don't worry Mr. Ryuzaki, whatever it is, I'll soon make you forget all about it," she said to herself and then waited for his crepe to be done.

L sipped his coffee, his mind only on one subject; Misa Amane and what she was doing with Light at this moment. He didn't believe for one minute that Misa was only being friendly; he knew what the bottom line was in whatever she was doing. He also knew Light wasn't stupid, and that he would be looking for Misa to do something. What he didn't understand was why he went to lunch with her in the first place. He could have taken her aside right there in the office, told her what he needed to and let her go on her way. Maybe he was afraid she'd make a scene, they'd both been witness to that type of behavior in the past. He probably decided that if he went with her, he could talk to her wherever they were, and he could leave her there if she decided to get ridiculous without having to endure any embarrassment from his fellow detectives.

There was still the issue of the argument earlier; the one he caused. If Light were still upset with him, Misa could have just handed him the best way to get back at him possible. He sighed again; Light wasn't vindictive like that, he was. If only Light hadn't forgotten his phone, he could at least call him, tell him he was sorry and that he had faith in what he was doing.

Maki placed the dish with his chocolate crepe on the table in front of him and was surprised when L didn't immediately attack at as he usually did, as if it were going to disappear. This time he picked up his fork in his normal peculiar way, then just laid it down again beside the plate. He stood up suddenly and looked at the waitress.

"I have discovered that I am not as hungry as I thought I was," he said, then turned and left the restaurant. It didn't cross his mind to pay for it; Light always took care of that. Maki stared after him for a few minutes, before sighing and turning back to the table. She wished she'd had time to at least box it and he could have taken it to go. She cleared the table and went back to her station where another waitress stood with her hands on her hips. She had obviously seen what had happened and was annoyed.

"So he just walks out and leaves you holding the check?" she said and Maki shook her head.

"He wasn't himself today. I'll hold on to it until he comes back, or I'll take care of it myself. I'm not concerned."

"Look Maki, I know you have a crush for that guy but…" she stopped when Maki turned on her, a look in her eyes she hadn't seen before.

"I do NOT have a crush on Mr. Ryuzaki, it is much more than that and I assure you he will feel the same for me very soon!" she then turned and marched away, leaving her friend staring after her in complete surprise.

Light jumped out of the taxi and nearly ran into his building and into the elevator; the fact that others also in the elevator were obviously wondering who was giving off that scent, was not lost on him. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally alone and was able to punch in the code to open the door on his floor.

The first thing he did when he got into his apartment was check L's office door. It was open, meaning L wasn't working and was somewhere around. He went to the intercom to see if he was with Watari.

"Watari?" he asked when he didn't immediately hear that familiar voice. They must be out, he thought releasing the button with a sigh of relief. Good, he could change without the questions he was sure he'd get if L had been home. He quickly walked into the bedroom, shrugging off the jacket and untying his tie.

L walked from the restaurant back to his building. It wasn't that far, he and Light had done it many times having great conversations along the way and sometimes holding hands in spite of the crowded streets. Because his mind was not on what he was doing, it seemed he was in front of his building a lot faster than he expected, and headed for the elevator.

He caught the scent the moment he stepped out of the elevator, the floral fragrance hanging in the air. His hands balled into fists, that could only mean one thing—Misa was in his home. He quickly crossed the hall to the front door, pulling it open with more force than he expected to so that it banged against the wall behind it before slamming shut behind him. The scent was much stronger inside the main room but it was empty. He was suddenly aware of the sound of the shower and went to the bedroom. He stopped as he saw Light's clothes haphazardly thrown across the bed; that was not like him at all. Why would he be home at this time of the day and taking a shower? He walked over to the bed and picked up Light's jacket, the cloud of perfume nearly choking him. What had happened between he and Misa that he would be covered in her perfume and require a shower in the middle of the day. He tried to stop the scenes that were playing out in his head, closing his eyes to shut them out. Light would never…he was about to throw the jacket back down on the bed just as he heard the bathroom door open and Light walked out still drying himself.

"Did she rub herself all over you?" L asked, his voice deadly quiet and emotionless. Light started when he saw L standing by the bed as well as the sound of his voice and stopped mid-step.

"L…I didn't hear you come in," he said once he found his voice and continued to walk towards him, "And no, that's not what happened."

"Do you wish to tell me what did happen or am I supposed to guess?" Light didn't like the sound of L's voice at all or the way he was staring at him. He dropped the towel and moved closer to him.

"She was showing me a new line of perfume that's got her name on it, she sprayed me with it, that's all. I came home because it completely permeated my clothes and I couldn't go back to work like that."

"I see," L answered, throwing the offending jacket to the floor and stepping over it, "I imagine it was calculated on her part, knowing it would upset me to smell her perfume all over you." Light walked closer to him and reached out, his fingers caressing L's face.

"I'm sorry, L. I didn't know she was going to do something like that, it happened very quickly and…"

"And how quickly did this happen?" L asked pulling Light's hand away from his face, turning it. Light groaned; he had tried to get rid of the lipstick mark to the point that his hand was red from the scrubbing, but it was still there.

"She grabbed my hand while I was practically choking from the perfume and kissed my hand before I could stop her. L…" he reached for him again and L backed away.

"You should get dressed so you can get back to work," he said, then turned and left the room.

"L wait a minute…" Light called but L had shut the door behind him. Light ran a hand through his damp hair in frustration then went for clean clothes, dressing quickly and running out of the room. He found L standing at the window, his back bent and hands in his pockets. He walked over to him and gently took his arm.

"L, you have to know I had nothing to do with what she did…" he began.

"Get that suit out of the bedroom before the entire room smells of her," L told him without turning around. Light sighed and went back into the bedroom, grabbing the suit and putting it outside the apartment door.

"I put it outside in the hall, I'll take it and have it cleaned," he said coming back to where L stood, "Please turn around and talk to me." L sighed and turned around, his eyes searching Light's before speaking.

"I felt badly about the argument I instigated this morning so I went to your office to apologize and take you to lunch," he said making Light look down at the floor, "It was then I was told who you'd gone to lunch with instead. I also noticed your cell phone was sitting on your desk, making me wonder if you'd done it on purpose to keep from being interrupted on your lunch…date. Then I come home and the entire place smells like her; many scenarios went through my mind Light as to why her scent was everywhere and none of them good."

"I can imagine and I'm sorry. As far as lunch is concerned, she just showed up. I didn't expect her, I didn't call her, she just showed up, L. And my phone, I had taken it out to call you but I decided to give you a little time to cool down first and I just put it on my desk. I forgot about it when she showed up to take me to lunch, and at first I was going to turn her down, but I thought maybe it would be the opportunity to make sure she understood that I loved you and nothing could ever change that. That's the only reason I went."

"That is what I assumed," L answered, "Her reaction when you told her?"

"Physically, I could see she didn't like hearing it, but she said she understood and that she just wanted to be friends." L rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"You don't really believe that do you?" he asked.

"I don't know L, maybe not. I promise to keep my guard up just in case, but I did make it clear there was never going to be anything between us." L sighed and turned to the window again.

"I'm sure you did," he said and Light spun him around again to face him.

"Then why are you upset with me? If it's about this morning, I'm really sorry about walking out like I did. I guess I was more upset over the fact that you didn't trust me to be able to handle her more than anything else."

"And that is why I'm upset with you, Light. You slammed out of here this morning, extolling your abilities to be able fight off anything she came up with and yet you just allowed her to mark you knowing how it would make me feel. She's somewhere right now laughing at how easily she was able to strike at me and you did nothing to stop it!"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry! I guess I'm out of practice dealing with Misa and this was the last thing I expected her to do! Please don't be upset with me L, you're letting her come between us and you're playing right into her hands if you do, if that's what she's really after. I love you L." Light pleaded and reached for him, taking him gently into his arms. This time L reached back, their arms wrapping around each other tightly, their mouths locking in a deep, desperate kiss. When they finally parted for, Light leaned his forehead against L's, grinning widely.

"I've never been so sorry I only have an hour for lunch before," he said and L smiled back.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of your growing problem," he said moving his hips against Light's and causing the young detective to groan in response.

"Now you're just being cruel," he said and kissed L again, "I love you so much," he said again and L nodded.

"And I love you Detective Yagami," he said, "But if you want to keep being a detective you'd better get out of here. Of course, if you'd rather work for me the position remains open. Then we'd never have problems with overstaying your lunch." Light laughed and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Stop trying to tempt me," he said and reluctantly pulled away, "But you're right, I've got to go," he ran his hand through L's hair, "We're okay, right?" L nodded and smiled.

"Yes, we are fine. You are correct; I can't let Misa come between us by doing exactly what she wants me to do. I love you and I trust you not to let her get the better of you again, otherwise I will get involved." Light laughed and shook his head as he walked away.

"No thank you, people tend to disappear when you get involved," he said going to the door.

"I see no problem in that scenario," L called after him and Light laughed.

"No, you wouldn't," he said and opened the door, "I love you and I'll see you later. I'll call if I get a chance."

"I love you too Light, don't forget that," L told him.

"That's impossible, my whole life depends on it," he said and walked out of the door. L stayed where he was for a moment and then walked into his office. He decided he wouldn't wait, it was time he had a little talk with Misa Amane; he just had to find out where she was.


	5. Chapter 5

``Obsessed – 5

Suki watched as her boyfriend played with his chopsticks and never actually brought any food to his mouth. She had tried starting a conversation twice, only to see him nod absently at her words, never actually joining in the conversation. He had been completely preoccupied since he sat down with her in the cafeteria. It wasn't something she hadn't seen before; if he and Light were in the middle of a really difficult case, he'd behave the same way, but she hadn't heard anything about a case. Also, on those kinds of days, Light himself would be here as well, continuing the discussion of whatever it was they were working on. But Light wasn't here; it was just she and Matsuda, well actually, it was just she; Matsuda was definitely somewhere other than with her. She reached across the table and touched his hand, making him start and look up at her.

"Touta, what's bothering you so much?" she asked and he sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry Suki, I don't mean to be preoccupied, it's just that I think something terrible is brewing."

"About what?" she asked.

"Light and Ryuzaki," he said, "Misa showed up at the office today and invited him to lunch…"

"He didn't go with her did he?" she asked and Matsuda nodded.

"He did! And that's part of what's bothering me; but I think he probably wanted to talk to her away from prying eyes; everyone in the office was staring when she came in."

"I can imagine," Suki said, "She's a celebrity, she's quite attractive and she knows it."

"Yea, she is attractive," he said and Suki kicked him under the table making him cry out in pain.

"You're not supposed to notice such things!" she teased as he rubbed his leg.

"OW! I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it!," he said.

"I'm the one who told you that I thought she was up to something last night," Suki added, "And now that she showed up at the office and took Light to lunch, I guess you agree." He nodded slowly.

"I know Light can handle her, but…I remember what she used to be like during the Kira case. She was so infatuated with Light; she couldn't see anything else but him. She was absolutely crazy over him!"

"She was involved in the Kira case?" Suki asked and Matsuda nodded, annoyed at himself for mentioning the case by name.

"Well, yes she was seeing Light at the time and Light was helping out like he often did as a teen. She helped lure Higuchi into confessing he was Kira," he said quickly covering his tracks and not mentioning that both Light and Misa had been suspects.

"Oh, I see. Well, did he lead her on, I mean knowing he wasn't really interested." Suki asked.

"Not that I could see, I mean he was dating her but he spent a lot of time telling her he didn't love her, but she wouldn't listen." Suki looked down at her lunch with a frown.

"And apparently still won't," she said.

"Ryuzaki's not going to be happy when he finds out they went to lunch," Matsuda said as Suki nodded her agreement.

"Then we also have that one that seems to have the same problem with Ryuzaki from the restaurant." She added and Matsuda rolled his eyes.

"I don't really know about that one, I didn't pay any attention to her."

"Believe me she looked as enamored of Ryuzaki as you say Misa is about Light."

"Maybe, but she only sees him when he goes to the restaurant, it's not like she can just show up like Misa did." Suki reached up and rubbed the frown lines on Matsuda's forehead with her finger tips.

"Yes, well that is a good thing," she said, "Come on, eat your lunch. Light will be back soon and you'll know for sure what happened; sitting here and worrying isn't going to help anything." He nodded and smiled at her.

"Yea, you're right. Thank you for understanding," he said and she smiled at him, noting the trace of worry still in his eyes.

"Touta, don't worry I'm sure they'll be okay. Besides, they also have us to look out for them. What can happen?" he laughed and nodded again and finally began to eat his lunch.

Misa yawned as she prepared for the tedious task of signing autographs. Although she appreciated her fans, she wouldn't have her career if not for them, it did get boring after a while writing her name over and over again. It had been a rather long shoot after her lunch with Light, but she plastered on a smile and did it anyway, her manager watching over her to make sure she did.

"Thank you Misa Misa," one young man said as she returned the picture she had signed for him.

"You're welcome!" she bubbled and lifted her head to smile at him…and stopped dead. In the crowd she saw him; his hands in his jeans pockets, his back bent slightly, and his head down so that all she could see was all that wild hair. He slowly looked up at her, his large eyes staring at her with such intensity that it nearly took her breath away. She looked away for a moment to take another picture that was being handed to her, then looked back and he was gone. She blinked for a few moments; maybe she hadn't really seen him, he couldn't just disappear like that. She quickly signed her name on the picture and handed it back, her eyes darting back and forth looking for him, but she saw nothing. She sighed and turned her attention back to her fans.

"You have no idea who you're playing with," a familiar soft voice said from behind her and she froze as another picture was handed to her, "Do not think for one moment that I do not know what you are up to because I do. But I warn you, it will not go as you want it to, and you will suffer the consequences of your actions." She turned quickly to see him, she knew that voice, but when she turned he had disappeared into the crowd and she couldn't find him. She turned to her manager trying not to panic.

"Where did he go, did you see him behind me?" she asked and her manager looked at her in confusion.

"Who? I didn't see anyone in particular behind you, there are a lot of people behind you, how would I notice just one person?"

"If you'd seen him you would remember him," Misa snapped.

"Could you make it out to Hideki?" the fan in front of her said and she turned back so quickly the young man backed up a step.

"Oh…yes…Hideki…" she stammered as she continued to look around, but Ryuzaki was nowhere to be seen. At first she considered calling Light at his office and letting him know that Ryuzaki was stalking her, then she decided against it. This was a war between her and Ryuzaki for Light's affections, and she would handle him herself…with Maki's help.

L moved quickly through the crowd, staying low until he was out of her field of vision. He turned and watched her look around trying to find him and smiled. She now knew that he was aware of what she was trying to do, and that was exactly what he wanted.

Light checked his watch again as he moved quickly down the hall towards the squad room. He would only be a few minutes late as he had made good time after leaving his apartment. He walked into the squad room and was not prepared for the reception he received when he did.

"Well look who's back late from lunch!" one of the detectives said and they all laughed, followed by cat calls, whistles and applause, "And did you change clothes?" that just created more laughter.

"Never thought you had it in you, Yagami!" another called creating more laughter.

"I guess this was your week for girls!" one more called out and for a moment it was quiet as they wondered if maybe they'd gone that one step too far. Light had continued walking when the comments started, arriving at his desk when that last statement rang out. He hadn't minded the good natured jibes, but the last statement hit him the wrong way. Matsuda, who was sitting at his own desk across from Light's, saw his eyes narrow in anger for just a moment before going back to normal, a small smile suddenly appearing on his face. That smile unnerved Matsuda…he had seen it before and nothing good came after that particular smile. He reached up and grabbed Light's arm, shaking his head. Light merely winked at him as he pulled his arm back and turned to face the group of detectives. He began to walk slowly to the detective who had made the final remark about it being his week for girls, that smile growing wider as he did.

"You're not mad are you, Yagami? It's just a joke you know," the detective said as he watched Light walk towards him, his grin still wide.

"Well Akita, if it were indeed, as you say, my week for girls, isn't it lucky that your girlfriend isn't here right now?" he walked to Akita's desk and picked up a framed picture that was sitting the corner, "She's quite the attractive woman after all, and she does visit here quite often," Light continued to stare at the picture and then turned back to face Akita, "She's quite intelligent and I recall having a really interesting conversation with her. I rather enjoyed her company."

Matsuda barely masked the laugh that was threatening to escape, as the other detectives all made assorted noises from nervous giggles to gasps of surprise that Light went there. Akita's face went from amusement to nearly pure fury in seconds. He reached out and snatched the picture from Light, which only made Light laugh.

"You're not mad are you Akita? It's just a joke you know," he said walking away from him, "And in case you're wondering, I don't have weeks for girls, so you needn't worry about your girlfriend." Matsuda finally allowed the laughter to break free, as did the rest of the detectives…except for Akita. He stared for a few more minutes at Light; his face colored in anger, then turned and left the office. The others went back to whatever they had been doing before Light had returned, as Light sat down at his desk and exhaled deeply.

"Wow Light, that was brilliant!" Matsuda said still laughing, "I bet he'll think twice before making jokes like that again!"

"Maybe, but only until the next opportunity to ridicule me erases his memory," Light answered and Matsuda nodded sadly.

"You're probably right about that," he moved closer to Light and asked quietly, "If you don't mind telling me, what did happen that you had to change your clothes?"

"Misa decided to share her new self-named perfume with me," Light answered, "I smelled awful, so I had to change," he laughed, "Can you imagine how much worse it would have been if I'd come in here smelling like that?" Matsuda giggled and then noticed the mark on Light's hand as he reached across the desk for a folder.

"Did Ryuzaki see that when you went home to change?" he asked and Light sighed.

"Yes, and as you can imagine he wasn't happy about it. She grabbed my hand and kissed it before I could stop her, showing off her new line of make up. I don't know what it's made with but I tried everything to get it off. I guess I'll just have to wait for it to fade."

"Light…I know I'm not as smart as I'd like to be, but all this looks like she's trying to cause trouble between you and Ryuzaki, don't you think?" Light nodded, but smiled at his troubled partner.

"I think she had it in her mind, but I made it quite clear to her that I wasn't interested, that there was nothing that would come between me and Ryuzaki. I think she understood that, at least she said she did. And stop putting yourself down Matsuda, you know I don't like that."

"I know, I'm sorry, it's just habit," his partner apologized with a grin, "I feel better now; Misa showing up like that really had me worried." Light smiled as he went through papers in the folder.

"Ryuzaki and I will be fine. Compared to what we've already been through, Misa's about as much of a problem as a pimple on my ass; annoying but not life threatening."

They both laughed, and Matsuda nodded his head towards the door as Akita returned to the office, glaring at Light as he went back to his desk.

"How much you want to bet that he just had a conversation with his girlfriend which included instructions never to talk to you again?" Light shrugged.

"Then that would be her loss," he answered, "Probably missing out on the only intelligent conversation she ever gets. Now come on, let's get this done before my father comes in and chews me out…again." Matsuda nodded as he laughed again.

As L neared his apartment building, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket, holding it in his way against his ear.

"Yes, Wammy?" he answered.

"Young man," he heard, a term he hadn't heard in quite some time and one that always meant his mentor was displeased with him.

"Have I done something to upset you?" he asked and heard an exasperated sigh in response.

"First you left the restaurant without a word to me that you were leaving, making me sit outside the restaurant for at least half an hour before I finally call and you tell me then that you decided to walk home. Now, I have come home and after getting a little work done, I go in to bring you something to eat and you are nowhere to be found, again without word one to me. Did you not think that I might be concerned?"

"Oh…yes, I'm sorry Wammy, I guess I wasn't thinking properly," L answered, feeling all of 10 years old again.

"Obviously. Although the possibility of anyone knowing who you are is nearly impossible, it is known that you are in a relationship with Light and if he has made any enemies during his work, your venturing out on your own without me knowing where you are is not advisable, you know this is true."

"Yes, Wammy but…"

"Now I see by GPS that you are very near the apartment and I expect to see you shortly," Watari told him and then hung up. L sighed and put his phone away. Even at this age Wammy still had the power to shut him down and make him feel like a child, he didn't think that would ever change. He smiled and picked up his pace; he wouldn't have it any other way.

Light dropped his keys into the bowl by the door as usual and sighed, happy to be home. It had been a ridiculous day; between Misa and the incredible amount of paperwork he felt as if he'd run a marathon. He looked towards L's office hoping to see the door open and was thrilled to see that it was.

"Welcome home," he heard from beside him and turned to see L walking towards him, a glass of wine in each hand.

"How did you know I'd need this?" he asked taking one of the glasses. L smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss him, Light accepting the kiss hungrily. "I needed that too!" he added when they parted.

"I just had a feeling," L answered as they both headed towards the couch in the living room, "Was the rest of your day as eventful as your lunch?" he asked sitting down.

"If eventful you mean up to my neck in paperwork, then yes," Light answered as he sat next to him, "I'm still behind and all I did was paperwork all day. I'm surprised I can sit down with the way Dad was chewing on my ass." L laughed as he toyed with Light's hair.

"Ahh, the joys of being the Deputy Director's son," he said, "I still don't understand why you enjoy enduring that kind of treatment."

"I don't enjoy that part of it, but it's just part of the job. Don't start…" Light warned and L shook his head.

"I'm not saying anything else, it would only be wasting my breath anyway," he said then took a sip of his wine before continuing, "Have you heard anymore from Misa?" he asked. Light shook his head as he sipped his wine.

"No, but I didn't expect to. I think I made it clear enough to her, she seemed to understand." He answered and L nodded with a smile.

"Good, although I'm not completely convinced she is going to give up this easily," he answered draining his glass. He stood up to get more only to be grabbed by Light and pulled into his lap.

"Whatever she's got up her sleeve I'll handle," the young detective told him, "But I don't want to talk about her anymore." He pulled L into a deep kiss, his tongue forcing it's way deep into his mouth, completely overpowering L's tongue and taking it over. L accepted the domination happily, mocking Misa in his mind that Light was his, and always would be, no matter what she tried, and that he was ready for whatever she might come up with.

Maki looked up from her station to see Misa coming into the restaurant, and she didn't look particularly happy. She walked over to her, bringing a cup of coffee just in case.

"You don't look very happy today Ms. Amane," she said as she sat down the cup on her table.

"That ridiculous Ryuzaki came to my photoshoot today and threatened me!" she said angrily, "Why would I look happy?"

"Oh, I see," Maki said, "So he knows what you are planning?"

"He has no idea what we're planning, he's just afraid Light's going to realize he wants me instead," Misa told her, "Which means we have to make sure we really start working."

"Well, he did come in earlier today, he looked very upset. As a matter of fact, he didn't even eat, he left before I could bring his food to him." Misa smiled as she heard.

"That's good, that means he's really worried. He realizes Light is no longer a teenager he can mold into what he wants. Maki you have to make a move while he's in this state."

"What can I do? I only see him when he comes into the restaurant…" Misa thought for a moment.

"We have to find out where they live, Maki. I'll work on it, and you do the same. If they come in before I get back to you figure out a way to find out. But I'm sure I can find a way. Once we have that information we can work on phase two, getting you and Ryuzaki alone together." Maki nodded, the idea of finally being alone with Mr. Ryuzaki making her feel warm.

"And once you are alone with Ryuzaki, you have to start making him really warm up to you, do whatever you have to do."

"Of course, that's exactly what I want," Maki answered, then excused herself as she was called to wait on another table. Misa smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"If Light realizes that Ryuzaki is interested in someone else, I'll be the one he'll come to for support because it won't look as if I'd had anything to do with it. It will be perfect! Now…who can I get to tell me…wait I know…his mother, or his sister! We got along really well before, they'll be happy to help me." She reached for her phone certain of her next move.


	6. Chapter 6

Obsessed – 6

"How nice to see you again, dear!" Sachiko Yagami smiled at the blonde as she ushered her into her home.

"Thank you Mrs. Yagami," Misa answered kicking off her shoes and slipping on the house shoes, "Thank you for seeing me."

"Well, I have to admit I was very surprised to get your call last night," Sachiko said as she offered Misa a seat on their couch, "We haven't seen you since…well, since you and Light stopped seeing each other." She added as she went to the kitchen to get the pot of tea she had prepared and cups.

"Yes, I know. I've been really busy with my career," Misa said as she sat down, "And once Light left me…" Sachiko sighed as she handed the young woman a cup of tea.

"Yes, I imagine that was quite difficult for you," she said as she sat across from her, "To be honest it was a bit difficult for us as well."

"Oh I can just imagine!" Misa sympathized, "It must have come as such a shock to you and Chief Yagami."

"Well, it was at first. But Ryuzaki is a very nice young man, and it's quite obvious that he and Light care a great deal for each other. I am happy that my son is happy in his life, that's all that matters to me." Misa nodded as she sipped her tea.

"Of course, Light's happiness is what's most important and I'm glad for him, even though he still holds a place in my heart," she paused before she continued, "It is a shame that he won't be having children though." Sachiko stopped mid-sip and looked away for a moment before turning back to Misa with a smile.

"There are moments when I sometimes think about it, but I've made my peace with that. Besides, I still have Sayu and she is seeing a very nice young man these days. Of course we've insisted that college comes first before any relationship."

"Well, that's a good thing," Misa answered as she finished her tea, "But still, it must make you sad that the Yagami name stops with Light," she smiled to herself, "We would have made beautiful children." Sachiko stared at Misa for a moment before she spoke again.

"Was there a particular reason why you wanted to stop by today?" she asked trying not to show her annoyance with her.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry," Misa told her opening her purse and retrieving her phone, "I ran into Light the other evening at a restaurant and I was really surprised to see him because I didn't even know he was back in Japan. I surprised him at his office the next day and took him to lunch, just so we could catch up on things, but I forgot to ask him where he was living now. I want to send he and Ryuzaki a nice gift for their home, now that I know they're living here again, you know, as a friend. Could you give me their address and maybe his phone number?"

Sachiko hid the way she felt on hearing Misa had just shown up to Light's office without warning. Knowing her son, she was sure he had not been happy with that situation, and since they were no longer a couple she believed it was highly inappropriate. She turned to Misa and shook her head slowly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Misa without Light's permission. I would be happy to call him and ask if it's okay…" she reached for her phone and Misa shook her head.

"But I wanted it to be a surprise!," Misa protested, her voice rising to a whine, "How can I surprise them if you ask him?"

"I understand dear, but I don't feel it's the right thing to do without him knowing; I'm very sorry." Misa exhaled in annoyance and stood up.

"I see, well thank you for the tea anyway," she said and made her way to the door.

"I am sorry Misa, but you must understand," Sachiko said as she followed her.

"Sure Mrs. Yagami," she answered slipping her shoes back on, "Good-bye," she finished as she went out of the door. Sachiko sighed and went back to the living room, picking up the phone.

Misa made her way to her car and climbed inside. She looked at herself in her rearview mirror, aggravated that she hadn't gotten Light's address, but after a moment she smiled at herself. She had thought that Light's mother would have a sore spot about Light not having children because of his relationship with Ryuzaki and it appeared she was right. If she could make it known to her that she still had feelings for Light, and continue to push that button, then perhaps his mother would push the same button on him. Perhaps he would begin to feel guilty for not fulfilling his duties as the perfect son that he was by continuing the family line. Then she would be waiting with open arms to help him.

"Oh, Light why are you making this so difficult, when it could be so easy," she said to her reflection and then giggled as she put her car into gear.

L moaned softly as Light pressed his body against him, forcing him against the shower wall, and kissing his neck. He had been surprised when Light joined him in the shower as he had left him still asleep.

"This is your day off, I thought you wanted to rest," he managed.

"I will rest…later," Light assured him as he ground against him, and moved his mouth to capture L's, his tongue demanding entrance and controlling the kiss. L moved his hands up to Light's hair, now wet from the cascading water from the shower. He had left the young detective sleeping when he had climbed into the shower, slightly aggravated with himself that he had slept so late. He had arisen at his usual hour, and had worked for a while, but the appeal of crawling back into bed next to Light had completely overwhelmed him and he had done just that. Now it was several hours later and he had pretty much slept the morning away. He hadn't been surprised Light had slept so late, he'd practically passed out on him after dinner, his day had been so stressful.

He allowed Light dominance in the kiss for a while, and then took it over, forcing Light's tongue back into his mouth and attacking it forcefully, pushing himself from the wall and against Light, causing Light to moan against him.

Light allowed the challenge for only a few moments before he pushed back, forcing L back against the shower wall. He placed both hands on either side of L's body against the wall, bracing himself as he leaned down and kissed him again, moving his mouth from L's to his neck, down his chest and back up again to his mouth. He slid his hands down the wall as he lowered himself down L's body, tracing his tongue down his chest, and abdomen, and stopping when he came to the thatch of silky raven colored hair. He inhaled the clean, musky scent that was all L, before moving to his rapidly hardening member.

L moaned as he watched Light move down his body, and cried out when Light took him into his mouth. His eyes closing and his head falling back against the wall as Light's tongue worked it's magic, his hands running through his lover's hair.

Light's hands roamed up and down L's legs as he licked and sucked, finally stopping at his hips, holding on as L began to thrust into his mouth. He worked his hand towards L's entrance, slowly sliding one finger inside as he took him as deeply into his throat as he could. He heard L cry out his name again, pulling at his hair as the combined assault completely pushed him over the edge.

Light held onto him until he was completely spent, then slowly released him, kissing back up L's body, kissing him gently when he reached his mouth.

"I love mornings like this," L whispered into the kiss.

"So do I, but we're not done," Light whispered back and L grinned.

"Oh, I didn't think so," he answered reaching down and stroking Light, making him moan as he thrusted into his hand.

Light pulled away to reach up to the shelf where they kept the shampoos and body wash, and also where they kept a bottle of lube for just these moments. He poured some into his hand, generously applying it to himself and then laughed as L turned around, wiggling his ass at him.

"Does this do anything for you?" he asked seductively and Light answered by growling, grabbing him, and then entering him in one thrust. L cried out at the suddenness of it, then immediately pushed back, driving Light deeper inside of him. It was Light's turn to cry out as he was completely enveloped in L's tight heat. He leaned forward as L turned his face to kiss him, starting a slow rhythm as his tongue did the same to L's mouth.

As he began to increase his speed, he reached around, wrapping his hand around L's member and stroking. L leaned back against him, each movement bringing mind-numbing ecstasy to him.

"I love you, L", Light whispered as he rushed toward his release, each thrust more powerful, sending L against the wall. L could only cry out incoherently in answer as he released powerfully, pushing Light into his. The sound of the cascading water mixed with their heavy breathing filled the room as they both slid down to the bottom of the shower. After a few moments L reached over and turned off the water and leaned back against Light's chest.

"In case you were wondering, I love you too," he said finally making Light chuckle as he reached his arms around him.

"I was beginning to wonder," he said kissing L's ear, "I hope that makes up for me falling asleep on you last night."

"Don't be ridiculous, you have nothing to make up to me. It had been a difficult day, for both of us."

"Yea, I guess it was," he kissed the top of L's head and began to stand up, "Speaking of which, I brought some work home and I really should get to it."

"Doesn't sound like much of day off," L observed as he also stood up.

"Oh, but it is because I'm home and can stop whenever I want to," Light answered grabbing a towel and handing one to L, "Besides, the breaks can be so much more fun." He leaned forward and kissed L again before walking out of the shower, L following behind.

Just as Light finished dressing he heard his cell phone go off and he frowned.

"Who the hell is calling me on my day off," he said reaching for it and L chuckled.

"Just tell them no," he said and Light nodded as he answered.

"Yagami," he said and was surprised to hear his mother on the other end.

"Hey Mom," he said crossing his eyes at L who chuckled and left the room, "What's up?"

"Light, I hope I'm not bothering you but I thought I should let you know that I just had a visit from Misa Amane." She told him. Light looked up to make sure L was out of the room, then lowered his voice when he answered.

"Misa came to visit you? What did she want?" he asked. One of the main sore points about his telling his parents about his relationship with Ryuzaki was what they considered the loss of Misa and the possibility of grandchildren with her. The last thing he wanted was to have to deal with those issues again with his mother when things had finally been so settled between his family and his relationship with Ryuzaki.

"Well, she called me last night and asked if she could, and when she was here she mentioned she had run into you at a restaurant recently."

"Yes, Ryuzaki and I were out with friends and she happened to be at the restaurant as well. What did she want, Mom?" he asked again.

"She wanted me to give her your address and phone number, saying she wanted to send you a gift since she didn't know you were in Japan when you moved in. Of course I refused, not without your permission."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Did she say anything else?" Sachiko hesitated for a moment, also remembering how difficult that subject of children had been before, but decided she needed to let Light know everything.

"She did mention how sad she was that you wouldn't be having any children and that she still thought you and she would have made beautiful babies…" she was surprised to hear Light swear, even though it had been whispered she heard it, "Light!"

'I'm sorry Mom…and I'm sorry she brought up a…difficult subject and upset you." He heard his mother sigh before she answered.

"I can't say that once in a while I don't think about it, but Light I've already told you that I have completely accepted your relationship with Ryuzaki and all it means. She didn't upset me. Besides, maybe one day you two will want to adopt!" she chuckled and Light relaxed upon hearing it.

"Great, then I'll have two children to take care of," he answered and she laughed again.

"Mom, I really appreciate you calling me to let me know about this," he said finally.

"You're welcome, dear. I just thought you'd want to know," she said answered, "Since I have you on the phone, would you and Ryuzaki like to come to dinner tonight?" Light smiled and shook his head at the phone.

"No thanks, not tonight, we both have a lot of work to do. But I'll call you when we can. Good-bye, Mom." He waited until she told him good-bye and then closed the phone. He put it away and then worked on trying to calm himself before going into the next room. He didn't think it would be a good idea to tell L about this, he only just got him calmed down about the whole Misa thing he didn't want to start him up again.

"So…how is your mother?" L said to him as he walked towards him carrying a mug of coffee.

"She's fine, wanted to know if we wanted to come to dinner tonight," he answered taking the coffee with a smile. L studied him for a moment then turned and went to the refrigerator.

"Then there's nothing wrong?" he asked reaching for one of the several sliced melons that Watari had put in for him.

"No, why do you think something is wrong?" L turned and sat at the table, then smiled at Light.

"Because I can see it in your eyes, Light Yagami, something is wrong," he said and took a bite out of his melon, "And I imagine you do not wish to upset how nice things are this morning by telling me what it is." Light ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to lose it, okay?" L looked up from his melon and smiled.

"I never "lose it" as you put it, but I do get angry, especially when you keep things from me," he warned.

"I don't want you to get angry again, I can handle this," Light said and immediately L knew what this was about.

"What has Misa done now, Light?" he asked slowly.

"She went to visit my mother today," Light said quickly, "She wanted our address and phone number, supposedly to send us a gift for our home since she wasn't aware we were even here when we moved in." L laughed as he took the last bite of his melon.

"I'm sure your mother didn't give it to her," he said and Light shook his head.

"No, she told her she'd have to get my permission to do that, so Misa left."

"Was that all?" L asked and Light fought with himself as to what to answer. They had a strict rule that they never lied to each other, but he just didn't want to make things worse. But he also knew that L would probably be more upset if he (and he would somehow) found out another way. He also knew he would want L to tell him if it was the other way around.

"Do you remember what the biggest problem my family had with our relationship was, and especially my mother?" he asked. L stopped for a moment to think.

"The fact that you wouldn't be continuing the Yagami name with your own children?" he answered and Light nodded.

"Yes, and apparently during her conversation with mom, Misa brought up that sore point, and I'm sure she also brought up what beautiful children we would have had together, something she had mentioned to me quite often." L said nothing at first, his eyes wide and empty of anything Light could read.

"Did the conversation upset your mother?" he asked after a moment of silence. Light shook his head.

"I'm sure it touched a sore spot, but she assured me again that she has completely accepted our relationship and all it means and that it didn't upset her; so it's okay L." he watched as L began to methodically remove the sugar cubes from the sugar bowl and stack them.

"So, her first tactic was to make sure that I knew she still had her sights set on you by marking you with her perfume and her lipstick," he said as he stacked, "she shows up at your place of work to help alienate you from your fellow detectives even more than you already are because of your lifestyle by causing confusion, then she tries to get our information from your mother hoping, I'm sure, to be able to simply show up and cause as much havoc as possible. Failing that, she brings up what she has ascertained would be a sore spot to any mother, the loss of future generations, grandchildren, from her only son, exploiting it and hoping it would create pressure from your mother to perhaps push for a possible reuniting of you two." Although he spoke quietly, with almost no emotion in his voice, Light could practically feel the anger coming off of him in waves; could almost see it as the detective struggled to keep it under control.

"She has been clever, I have to give her that. She's building foundations from which to attack me from, to try and topple my relationship with you from within, just like this." He pulled a cube from the bottom, which caused the entire pile to fall, scattering cubes across the table.

"She is doing exactly what I warned you she would do, creating as much havoc as possible to make things difficult for you, to make you understand how wrong your life is with me and how much easier it would be if you were with her instead of me." Light stood up and went to L's side, pulling him out of his chair and taking him into his arms to try to stop the eruption he knew was beginning.

"Let her do her worst, she's only wasting her time," Light said with a smile and kissed L deeply, and after a moment L returned it, eventually wrapping his arms around him.

"Now, no more discussion of Misa. Watari will be in soon with lunch, and I want to at least work a little on this paperwork so I can spend the rest of my day of with you. You trust me to handle her don't you?" L smiled again and nodded.

"Of course I trust you Light," he answered and then pulled away, "I will leave you to your lunch and paperwork and take this time to work myself. Let me know when you're ready to take a break." He kissed Light again and then headed into his office, closing the door behind him. The moment he was alone he allowed his anger to escape, knowing the soundproofing of the room would keep Light from hearing. He growled in frustration, slamming things around his desk and pounded his fists against the desktop. He knew Misa could be clever, but he was surprised at how devious she was and he knew he had to change his ideas of what to do to stop her.

He finally sat in his chair, holding his head in his hands as he went over everything she had done so far. Although he was sure she was building up to something, he wasn't sure what it could be. It was asy if she were laying the groundwork for something to happen, making sure everything was in place to support whatever the main attraction was. That was what he had to figure out, what she had planned to have happen so that all of these little annoyances she had done would stand and add to it. He trusted Light to do whatever he could to stop her, but he also knew that he and Misa had a connection, a past that could very well keep Light from going too far. Even though she had no true recollection of what they had been together, she knew that emotionally there was something that bound them together and it was that bond that she would work on, that gave her the fuel to do whatever she felt she had to in order to get Light. He flipped the switch on his intercom.

"Yes L, I'm on my way," Watari's voice informed him.

"I need you to reassign the contact that was following Misa. She has stepped up her game and I must do the same." Watari was quiet for a moment before he answered.

"I see. I will let you know when I've contacted her," he answered.

"Thank you, Watari," L said before releasing the button, and pulled up a picture of the blonde on one of his screens, "I warned you Misa, but you didn't listen and soon you will wish you had." He said to the image before deleting it.

"Touta, I need for you to do me a favor," Suki said as they walked into the restaurant.

"Anything, is there a problem?" her boyfriend asked as they waited to be seated.

"I need you to do a thorough check on that waitress," she said pointing to Maki, "I want to know if she's dangerous in any way." Matsuda stared at who she was pointing to and then stared at his girlfriend.

"What? Why?" he asked genuinely confused.

"She's the one who's overly fond of Ryuzaki, remember? I want to make sure she's not a danger to him." Matsuda looked again and then nodded.

"Oh yea, I remember but…" he stopped as they were being seated, "So this is why you wanted to come here again without Ryuzaki and Light. I don't know Suki, I'd have to find out her last name first…"

"Leave that to me. Once I have it I can track some things if she has a license but you can get more information than I can."

"What if we do find something…odd about her? We can't just march up to her and do anything without any reason." He asked.

"No, but we can bring to Ryuzaki's attention, especially if she's some kind of crazy person. I just want to be sure, don't you? There was just something about the way she kept staring at Ryuzaki, it was unnerving. "

"Well, of course but…okay, you get me the name and I'll run a check on her," he said with a smile as he watched Maki move through her tables. He turned to face Suki again when he heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Isn't that Misa?" she asked and he followed her gaze to the door to see that indeed the young celebrity was coming into the restaurant. They watched her walk in and seat herself towards the back.

"She's got a lot of nerve, just seating herself," Suki said, then watched as Maki made her way over to where Misa sat. She frowned as it seemed the two were having a deeper conversation than just waitress and patron. She turned to see if Matsuda had seen what she did and glad to see he had, his eyes narrowed as he tried to make out what they were saying. Suddenly they didn't have to work at it as Misa became quite loud.

"Why haven't you found out? What have you been doing all day?" she exclaimed causing the entire restaurant to quiet down as they turned to stare. Maki looked around the room in embarrassment and tried to calm the blonde down.

"I've been working all day," she whispered at the angry blonde.

"Well, can't you look at their old checks, could you trace their credit card?" she asked and Maki shook her head.

"I don't have access to that information Miss Misa, now please, you mustn't be so loud!"

"Fine, but it's really important you get their address! I'll keep working on it too, but you have to work harder, so far I'm doing everything!" She stood up and walked out of the restaurant, walking right past Matsuda and Suki and not giving them a single glance. Suki watched Maki stare after the angry young woman, sigh and then walk towards the kitchen.

"What do you think that was all about?" Suki asked and Matsuda shook his head.

"I'm not sure because I didn't hear everything, but don't you think it's odd that someone who has a major crush on Light is dealing with someone who seems to have a major crush on Ryuzaki?" Suki nodded her agreement.

"And obviously she came in here specifically to talk to her because she didn't stay to eat," she added, "I think you should let them know, Matsuda." Matsuda nodded and reached for his phone.

"I think I'll tell Ryuzaki, Light's got his hands full with Misa." He said dialing.

L was surprised to see Matsuda's name on his cell phone, wondering why the detective was calling him instead of Light.

"To what do I owe this unexpected call, Matsuda? If you're looking for your partner you dialed the wrong number, and as it's his day off, I wouldn't bother him," he said when he answered it.

"Hey, Ryuzaki, and I'm not looking for Light I'm looking for you. I think Suki and I may have some interesting information for you." He said.

"What kind of information?" L asked cutting another piece from his cake.

"Suki and I are at the crepe restaurant, and remember how she told you that the waitress seemed to have a crush on you?" L snorted his disbelief.

"Yes, I remember, but.."

"Well, guess who came in to visit your waitress here and had a mini argument?" L sighed in exasperation.

"Matsuda I don't have the time for your games right now, please just tell me why you called before you make me angry."

"Okay, okay sorry. Misa Misa…she came in and it was obvious she came in specifically to talk with your waitress and she yelled at her and then walked out. I think something's going on with those two." L put down his cake and paid closer attention.

"You say they seemed to have an argument? Did you hear anything?"

"Just that Misa was expecting something from her and she didn't have it and it really pissed Misa off. I think it had something to do with some kind of information, and when she didn't have it Misa left."

"Thank you Matsuda, I'll take it from here," L said and closed the call. It all seemed circumstantial but there was enough there for him to go on. Misa wanted some information from the waitress that always took care of he and Light. Was it possible that Misa had somehow discovered that Maki was usually their waitress and therefore decided to work with her to get some information she could use against him in trying to get to Light? There was only one way to find out and he'd have to do it without Light being there.


	7. Chapter 7

Obsessed – 7

"What the hell is going on?" Misa yelled as she stormed into her manager's office.

"Calm down Misa, yelling at me isn't going to change anything!" she snapped back.

"Why have all my shoots been cancelled? What are you doing?" she continued to yell, marching right up to the desk.

"I have no idea Misa I told you that over the phone," her manager answered, "I was going to ask you what it was that YOU did! I'm just getting the phone calls, they've all decided to cancel until further notice and none of them are giving me any definitive answers!"

"I didn't do anything! I showed up on time, I did everything I was supposed to do! It's got to be something you did, you must have pissed someone off!" Misa accused and her manager bridled at the accusation.

"Misa, I suggest you go home before you say something we're both going to regret. I will try to find out what has happened and I will call you when I get information. Until then, just enjoy your time off." She picked up her phone and began dialing, ignoring anything else Misa had to say.

"You better figure it out, or I'm getting a new manager!" she huffed standing up and ran out of the door, slamming it behind her. As she walked to the elevator she decided she'd call Light; he'd help her figure out what was going on, he was brilliant he'd find a way to help her.

Light lifted his head from putting his papers away and turned when he heard the soft sound of L's office panel opening. He smiled and stood up, walking to meet L as he walked out of his office. He had called him on the intercom, telling him he was ready to take a break and L had agreed he was ready for one as well.

"Glad you agreed to take a break," he said gathering the detective into his arms.

"How could I refuse?" L answered allowing himself to be gathered in Light's strong embrace, and leaning in for the kiss. Light didn't disappoint, leaning forward and attacking L's mouth, tenderly at first, and then more aggressively, pushing his tongue into his mouth and attacking L's waiting one. Only to be surprised by L taking over the kiss, beating his own tongue into submission.

"Well…that was unexpected!" he said when they finally parted and L smirked at him.

"I can't have you thinking you can control every kiss," he said and Light laughed.

"Really? See what you can do with this one…" and as he leaned forward for another kiss, his cell phone went off. He sighed and leaned his head against L's forehead.

"Can't I ignore it, just this once?" he asked and L shook his head.

"It might be something important. You answer your call, I'll get us some coffee," he said pulling away. Light grabbed him for a quick peck before he walked away and then answered his phone.

"Yagami," he answered, aggravation clearly in his tone.

"Light, are you busy?" his father's equally aggravated voice asked him.

"Well, I'm about to sit down and have some coffee with Ryuzaki…"

"Good. I need you to do me a favor…just a moment young lady!" suddenly his father was gone and an unwelcome voice took over.

"Light? Light it's Misa. I need to see you right away, I have a really big problem and I need you to help me with it!" Light ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Misa…what are you doing there?" he asked.

"I came to see you, and they said you had the day off. Since I don't know your phone number or where you live I thought I'd ask your father if he would call you because I need to see you, this is REALLY IMPORTANT My career is in jeopardy!" Light pulled his phone away from his ear to get away from the screech. He thought for a moment; he really needed to talk to her about getting his mother involved and what she said to her, he had to set her straight for the final time. This would be as good a time as any he imagined.

"Fine, I'll see you. There's a coffee shop right on the corner next to the NPA building, go there and I'll meet you there as soon as I can, just wait for me." He hung up the phone before she could answer and put it in his pocket. He looked up as L came back into the dining room with coffee for both of them, and a slice of cake for himself; now for the hard part.

"Was that anything important?" L asked setting the tray on the table.

"More annoying than important," Light answered sitting at the table and taking the coffee offered him, "I need to ask your patience and understanding." L raised an eyebrow as he sat down.

"What has Misa done now, Light?" he asked with a sigh.

"Apparently she's having some problem with her career and she went to my office. Of course I'm not there today so she went to see my father, and he called me." L nodded as he took a sip of his coffee.

"I imagine she wishes to seek your help about this…problem," he said trying not to smile.

"Yes, although I have no idea what I could possibly do with anything involving her career," Light said stirring his coffee, "But I'll use this opportunity to tell her what I think of her going to see my mother and make it crystal clear to her never to do anything like that again." He reached across the table and took L's hand, "You understand now why I'm asking for patience and understanding." L nodded, removed his hand from Light's and stood up from the table, taking his coffee cup and cake with him.

"Well then, I suppose you should get going," he said turning towards his office, "I'll go back to work until you return."

"L wait," Light called getting up from the table and going to him, "I'm sorry I have to do this, but I have to straighten her out, you understand don't you?" L nodded again and smiled at him.

"Of course I do, and hopefully this will be the end of it," he leaned forward and gently kissed the worried young detective, "I am fine with this and I will see you when you get back." Light reached up and caressed L's face.

"Thank you for understanding, I'll get back as quickly as I can," he captured the raven's mouth in a soft kiss, then turned and left the apartment.

L walked to the intercom, putting down his coffee and cake for a moment.

"Yes, L?"

"I'm going to be going out in a few minutes…"

"I'll get the car ready," Watari answered.

"That isn't necessary, I'm only going down to the crepe restaurant, and I can easily walk that. I just wanted to let you know where I'll be."

"I see. Is Light going with you?"

"No, Light has gone to have a discussion with Misa Amane, so I will take this opportunity to have a discussion with someone else on my own."

"I understand; you will be careful I'm sure," Watari said and L smiled.

"Of course. I shouldn't be too long…oh and I'll need a credit card," he answered and snapped off the intercom. He finished his cake and coffee to give Light time to get to the subway, then headed out himself.

"Well, well looks who's here again by himself," the waitress whispered to Maki, "Let's hope this time he pays for his own check," she added with a smirk. Maki looked up and smiled as she saw L walking into the restaurant. He stopped at the door and looked around and smiled when he saw her, and nodded. Her heart nearly stopped, did that mean he actually came in to look for her? She watched as he headed for his and Light's usual table and sat down. She immediately went for coffee and ordered his favorite crepe.

"I ordered your chocolate crepe," she said nearly breathlessly as she placed his coffee in front of him, "I hope that was okay." He looked up at her and smiled.

"That's fine Maki," he said, "And if it's okay with you, perhaps you could help me with something." Maki smiled back and nodded vigorously with a bow.

"Yes, of course, I would be happy to!," she answered, "Just let me get your crepe!"

"Thank you," L answered sipping his coffee. She bowed again, then turned and hurried towards the kitchen, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

Misa was impatiently finishing her second coffee when she finally saw Light come through the door of the coffee shop. She raised her arms and waved them so he could see where she was, calling his name. Light rolled his eyes and walked to where she was sitting and sat down next to her.

"Oh Light you won't believe what's happened! It has to be some kind of sabotage, some fan who thinks I've done something to them. I have haters you know, I don't understand why but I do! It's just awful Light; I haven't done anything to anyone! You have to help me I…." Light reached up and covered her mouth with one hand.

"Okay, okay calm down a minute and we'll talk about what's happened," he said then removed his hand, "But I have something else important to talk to you about first." She stared at him indignantly.

"What could possibly be as important as what's happening to my career?" she asked.

"How about the fact that you went to my mother behind my back and brought up what is a very sensitive subject?" She blinked once and then smiled.

"What sensitive subject? I only asked for your number and address, which she wouldn't give me by the way. I don't remember anything sensitive." He leaned closer to her so he could speak quietly.

"How about the subject of grandchildren, knowing that my relationship with Ryuzaki can't give her any?"

"Ohhh that," Misa said with a shrug, "Well, I didn't know it was a sensitive subject, she didn't act like it was. It was just conversation," she giggled, "It's not my fault Ryuzaki can't have your babies like I could." Light closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Misa, if you do anything like that again, go near either one of my parents again, it will be the end of any communication between us, do you understand?"

"Oh but Light…"

"_Do you understand!"_ Light repeated moving even closer to her and through gritted teeth. Misa's eyes widened almost comically and she nodded.

"Yes Light, I understand, I'm sorry," she said quietly and looked down at the table. Light nodded and sat back.

"Good, and one more thing before I listen to what your problem is," he said and she looked back up at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I know I've said this before, but I feel I have to make sure you understand this. There is nothing and never will be anything between us. I need to know that you realize that and aren't hatching some ridiculous plan to get us together because it isn't going to work," he said and Misa shook her head.

"No silly, I know that. I know that as long as Ryuzaki is with you there can never be anything between us. But I want you to know that if anything should ever happen, if he should leave you for any reason, I'll be here if you need me."

"Well, as much as I appreciate the sentiment, I can assure you that nothing is going to happen like that. Ryuzaki is not going to leave me for any reason, any more than I am going to leave him," he relaxed and smiled at her, "Now that that is out of the way, you can tell me what your problem is, although if it has anything to do with you career I can't imagine what I could do about it. I work primarily in homicide, not entertainment."

"Light someone is trying to ruin me! I had all of these modeling jobs lined up, and several appearances and now suddenly they've all gone. They've all cancelled until further notice!"

"Well, did you say something to upset someone? Not that you would ever do that, of course…" Light suggested trying not to laugh.

"NO! I haven't done anything Light I swear! But someone is out to get me and I can't imagine who would want to do that to me!"

"I can't either, so there must be something else going on. But think hard, there's no one who might have taken offence to something you've done, someone in power?" Misa crossed her arms and pouted as she thought and then shook her head.

"No, no one that I can think of," she finally answered and Light shook his head.

"Well, I can't think of anyone who could hate you enough to want to sabotage your…" he stopped suddenly as someone who could possibly hate her enough and had the power to do it came into his mind. Misa leaned forward frowning.

"What Light…have you thought of someone?" he shook his head.

"No…no I was just running something through my mind, as to how someone could do this to you," he sighed and looked at his watch, "I've got to get back home Misa, I'll think more on it and leave a message with your manager if I come up with anything."

"You don't have to do that, here's my cell phone number, just call me!" she said reaching into her purse and pulling out a pen and a piece of paper. He took the number from her, folded it up and stuck it in his pocket.

"Okay, thanks," he said and began to get up. She reached up and grabbed his arm.

"Wait! Don't I get your number so I can call and check if you have any information for me?" she asked and Light shook his head.

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea Misa," he said pulling his arm away.

"But that's only fair, I gave you my number in good faith!" Light sighed and took the paper out of his pocket and dropped it on the table.

"You're right, of course. I'll leave a message with your manager," he said and walked away.

"I don't believe it!" Misa cried smacking the table with her hands, "Why are you so difficult!" At least he was going to work on helping her out, at least she had that going for her. She could always reach him at his office if nothing else. She stood up, paid for her coffee and stomped out of the restaurant.

As L tucked into his second crepe, Maki poured him a fresh cup of coffee and watched him eat. She had the deepest desire to run her hand through the wild raven black hair, to see if it felt as soft as it looked. She had never known anyone with his type of coloring; his skin so pale that it looked like porcelain, and she wanted to touch it to see he were warm to the touch. She watched his fingers as they precariously held the fork he was eating with, the long, slender fingers that seemed so graceful and elegant. She wondered if he were a pianist or some other kind of musician that would justify such graceful features. She also began to imagine those graceful fingers touching her face, tracing a line from her face down her neck, saying her name softly…

"Maki, are you alright?" she started when she realized he really was saying her name. She felt the color rise to her cheeks and she looked down at the floor.

"Yes…yes, I'm sorry, did you need more coffee?" she asked and began to add more to his cup.

"Thank you, but I wonder if I may ask you a few questions now?" he asked, noting the sudden color to her face.

"Of course Mr. Ryuzaki, let me put this coffee pot away, and I can take my break now. I'd be happy to help you with anything I can," she answered with a small bow and walked away to do just that. When she returned she sat down across from him at the table.

"I understand that you have recently become acquainted with someone I am also acquainted with," he began.

"Really? Are they a customer here?" she asked and he nodded slowly.

"A recent one I understand, her name is Misa Amane." He watched her reaction carefully, the color once again rising to her cheeks; she hastily looked down at the table before answering.

"Yes, she does come in here on occasion. I didn't know you knew Ms. Amane," she said.

"Yes, we have a…shared history. Now as much as I would like to go over this slowly, the matter I am concerned about is too important for me to beat around the bush as they say. I know for a fact that Ms Amane has been coming here to speak to you, and I also know for a fact that the last time she was here you two had an argument…"

"But Mr. Ryuzaki I…" he raised his hand to stop her.

"Don't make things difficult by denying it Maki," he said, "I need to know what you two argued about because I have a feeling the reason is very dear to me."

Maki tried not to show the panic she was feeling. If he knew that much, it was possible he knew about everything. But if he did, he wouldn't still be treating her so nicely, he would be angry with her. She also knew that if she didn't answer him soon, he would definitely be angry with her, and all the progress she felt she had made would go up in smoke. Nothing was worth that, nothing and no one.

"Mr. Ryuzaki, I'm so sorry," she said, allowing her tears from the fear she was feeling to fall, "She told me she'd get me fired if I didn't help her; I didn't want to but I need my job."

L once again watched and listened, knowing that she was not telling the complete truth but wanting to hear what else she had to say.

"What did she want you to do Maki?" he asked.

"She…she wanted me to get your address and phone number, she wants to try and break you and Mr. Light apart, she wants him for herself." L smiled and nodded knowingly.

"Yes, just as I suspected. What is that you want Maki?" he asked, "Surely there is something that you're getting out of this." The waitress stared at him horrified.

"Oh no Mr. Ryuzaki, there was nothing in it for me, except to keep my job! I'm so sorry Mr. Ryuzaki, but she's a big star, she has power and…"

"It's alright Maki, I can understand that Ms. Amane can be quite formidable when she wants to be. Now, if you would be kind enough to please let me know whenever Ms. Amane comes to you again, and let me know what she says. Can I ask you to do that for me?"

Maki stared into his huge dark eyes, knowing she could deny him nothing, and whatever kept him from knowing her part in this she would do.

"Of course Mr. Ryuzaki, anything to make this up to you," she said and he nodded.

"May I borrow your pen? I wish to give you a number that you can reach me at," he asked and she hastily gave him the pen she wrote her orders with. He took it and wrote a number onto his napkin and then gave it to her.

"When Ms. Amane comes in again, I need you to call me at this number and let me know what transpires," he said and she nodded clutching the number.

"Yes…yes I will Mr. Ryuzaki, and thank you for not being angry with me," she said.

"Well, as I said, I know Ms. Amane," he pulled out his cell phone and checked the time, "I must be leaving now, if you would give me the check." Maki shook her head looking almost horrified.

"Oh no Mr. Ryuzaki I couldn't possibly ask you to pay after what you know I've done, please…I'll take care of it tonight," she said and L shrugged as he began to stand up.

"As you wish," he said, "I expect to hear from you shortly," he added and she bowed again.

"Yes, you will, as soon as I see her again," she answered and he smiled, then turned and left the restaurant.

For a few moments Maki just concentrated on breathing and getting herself back together. She had no idea how he knew what had transpired between Misa and herself; and it made her worry that maybe he knew more about her than she wanted him to. He didn't seem to; otherwise she was sure he would have asked. She closed her hand around the napkin with his number. At least she had this, and once all of this was done, she would be able to contact him, to console him when Misa had finally managed to get Mr. Light away from him. That's what she looked forward to, when she finally had the opportunity to show him just how much she cared.

L pulled his phone and called Watari as he began his walk home.

"I am on my way back," he said.

"Yes, I can see that on my GPS. Did you get accomplished what you set out to do?" he asked.

"I did, and I wish you to begin a search for everything you can find on a Maki Uchida. I need a complete dossier on her."

"Certainly, right away," Watari answered.

"Also, I just gave out the number to one of your extra lines for her to provide me with information, so please let me know when she contacts you."

"Of course," Watari answered.

Thank you, Wammy, I should be there shortly," L told him and closed the call, slipping the phone back into his jeans pocket. There was something about her he simply wasn't sure about, and he needed to find out what it was before he went any further. But now to get back home to Light, and to see what he had discovered from Misa, and he in turn would tell him what he had just learned from Maki. It would prove to be an interesting evening.


	8. Chapter 8

Obsessed – 8

"L?" Light called as he came in the door, dropping his keys as usual on the side table, "L I need to talk to you."

The detective was sitting on the couch, going over a folder of information on Maki that Watari had provided for him when he heard Light come in. He put the folder down on the coffee table and turned his attention to his obviously annoyed partner.

"What have you done to Misa?" Light asked as he sat down next to him.

"I've done nothing to her," L answered, "I merely advised certain employers that it would be less favorable to their business if they continued to hire her…at least for now. It's only temporary, I assure you."

"L you can't do…well obviously you can, but you shouldn't do things like this. It doesn't help anything, and you have to realize this is her career, her livelihood, you can't keep screwing around with it." L leaned closer to Light until they were practically nose-to-nose.

"It gets my point across, and it amuses me," he said with a smile, "She's not the only one who can play dirty tricks." Light stared into completely unrepentant dark eyes that were sparkling with amusement and shook his head, pulling away from him.

"No, you can't do something like this simply because it amuses you," he told L, "And did you stop to think that she would probably come to me for help with the problem you created?"

"Yes, I assumed she would come to you for some kind of assistance in the matter. But I also knew you'd use it to your advantage; you weren't happy with her discussion with your mother, and you wanted to let her know you didn't appreciate it. So I provided an opportunity for you to do so; I hope you used it properly and let her know exactly what you needed to and she understood this time." Light's eyes narrowed as he remembered his concern in leaving L to talk to her, and now he realized it had all been engineered by L in the first place.

"Then you knew when she called why she was calling all along? When I apologized to you for having to go see her? No wonder you were so understanding, you knew that was going to happen, I was just playing along in your little scheme!"

"Don't be angry, I was only about 85% positive she was going to contact you about it Light. You can't expect me to just sit still and let her wreak havoc on our relationship without doing something…"

"Yes I can when I've asked you not to do anything! I have told you that I will handle this L, what part of stay out of it don't you understand?" L placed his hand on top of Light's before he answered.

"I understand it all Light, and I apologize for putting you in that position. But since you did go out and meet her, did she understand how upset you were with her speaking with your mother?"

Light stared at L in anger for a few more moments and then sighed, running his free hand through his hair as he made himself calm. There was no point in being angry with L when he didn't think he'd done anything wrong. He'd made it clear that he wasn't happy with what he'd done and that should suffice. This behavior was along that gray line of right and wrong that L always walked in his cases, and right now he really didn't feel like arguing with him over something that he said was temporary anyway. Instead he squeezed L's hand that had been covering his and leaned back against the back of the couch.

"I'm never sure with her, but I definitely made it clear what she did was wrong, and that there was no chance for anything between us. She said she knew that, but that she just wanted to be friends." He answered, and wasn't surprised when L snorted his disbelief.

"You will excuse me if I don't quite believe that," he said getting up and going for more coffee, "I have my own plans for making sure she understands."

"Don't do anything else L, I'm serious about this," Light called after him getting up to follow, "I don't want to fight about it, but you can't keep doing this, I'm handling it. Promise me you 're not going to do anything else to Misa, okay?" L turned to him and sipped at his coffee.

"I promise you that I will do nothing more to Misa," he answered, "Again I'm sorry if what I did made things difficult for you," Light searched his eyes for confirmation. When he got it he nodded, leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you. I'm sorry we even have to deal with this at all," he said once he released him. L finished his coffee and put it down, toying in his mind whether or not he should tell him about Maki and what he had just discovered in his files. He decided not to until he had more information, the little that he had now would only worry Light anyway and he was worried enough already. He reached up and caressed Light's face and smiled at him as he put down his coffee cup. Besides, there were much more pleasant things he could work on right now; this morning only whetted his appetite. Light only had one day off this week; he had to take advantage of it.

"I'm sure it will be over soon, don't worry," he told him and began to gently kiss his face, "In the meantime, let me see what I can do to take your mind off of it, and relax you." Light closed his eyes and let himself just enjoy the feeling of L's warm mouth on his skin, as his mouth moved from his face, down to his neck, moaning softly as L licked, bit gently, then licked again. His hands moved into the soft dark hair, he opened his eyes then moved L's head up so he could reach his mouth, then attacked it with his own.

"I love you," he told the detective when he had released him, "But that doesn't mean I won't be very angry if you do anything else to Misa, which will only cause me more headaches in the long run."

"I already promised I will do nothing more to Misa Amane," he answered allowing his hands to move under Light's shirt, "I make no such promise about you." He lifted Light's shirt up and began to kiss his chest as he pulled the soft shirt over Light's head; Light lifting his arms to help him.

"Try to relax and let me take care of you to make up for what I've done," L whispered as he continued to kiss down the well-toned chest he knew every inch of, stopping only to run his fingers along the muscle definition down to his abdomen. He slid down to his knees, his tongue gliding along as he did, playing along Light's navel as his hands moved to unbuckle the belt in front of him.

Light's hands moved to L's hair, as he watched him move down his body, his pants dropped to his ankles and he kicked them off along with his shoes. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath as he waited for the feel of L's mouth engulfing him, and nearly crying out when he did.

L held Light's legs tightly as he felt him falter when he took him into his mouth, taking him as deeply as he could as his tongue danced around the underside of cock. He looked up, watching as Light's head tilted back for a moment, a soft moan escaping as he dug his hands deeper into L's hair. After a moment he brought his head forward again, staring down directly into L's eyes, his face flushed with passion and need. L took that moment to suck harder, his hands moving to Light's ass, caressing him as he continued to suck and lick. He then moved them to his sensitive inner thighs, then removing Light from his mouth long enough to lick down to his balls, gently licking and sucking them before going back and taking his cock into his mouth again.

Light's hands moved to hold L's head steady as he began to thrust into his mouth, losing himself to the ecstasy L was giving him, his mind only on getting as deeply into that warmth as possible. L couldn't control his own moan as Light began to thrust in earnest; he enjoyed watching Light in this state, and knowing that he had succeeded in wiping any worry over Misa from his mind.

The vibration from his moan created a sensation that made Light's legs go weak for a moment and L held him tighter as he continued to work on him, and with another moan he swallowed him down his throat at the same time that he moved his hands back to Light's ass, and gently slid a finger into him.

Light cried out L's name as that final assault pushed him over the edge, and he came almost violently, L taking it all and not releasing him until he knew he was finished. Light then lost all strength in his legs completely and fell into L's arms, burying his head into the detective's neck.

"That was amazing," he said after he caught his breath and L laughed.

"I am sure you are completely relaxed now," he said and Light nodded against his neck.

"I don't think I can move my legs," he said and they both laughed.

"We have nowhere to go, so there is no need for you to move," L said running his fingers through Light's sweat dampened hair, "I love you, Light." Light lifted his head and smiled at him.

"I love you too," he answered and kissed him softly before returning to his position against L's neck, his eyes closing in contentment. L held him tightly, as his mind went over what he had read in Maki's file.

"Matsuda," the detective answered his phone without taking his eyes from his computer screen, making him surprised when he heard Suki's voice.

"I found her last name, Touta!" she said excitedly.

"What? Oh…HER last name," he reached for a pen and his notebook, "Give it to me."

"Uchida..U-c-h-I-d-a," she spelled out for him.

"Okay, thanks. How did you find it?" he asked.

"I work in traffic remember, I have access to everyone's licenses. It took me a while only going by her first name, and employment information but I eventually was able to find her."

"That's excellent work Suki," Matsuda said thoroughly impressed, "And a lot of work to do for my friends."

"They're our friends Touta, and I don't want to see them hurt. There's just something about her that made my flesh crawl when she was watching Ryuzaki."

"I'll take your word for it, because I wasn't paying attention. I'll run her through the system and if I find anything I'll let you know," he answered.

"Good," she said and she lowered her voice before adding, "Meet me after work?"

Matsuda smiled from ear to ear, he never got used to the idea of having her in his life.

"I'll call you when I'm done….oh man gotta go!" he said, and then hung up rapidly when he saw the Deputy Director walking into the office. Soichiro Yagami's mood had not been great since Misa had shown up suddenly demanding to talk to Light and had then cornered Soichiro, so the last thing he wanted to do was give him an excuse to chew him out. He watched as the Deputy Director made his rounds from desk to desk, barking orders and demanding reports. He tried to make himself as small as possible at his desk, hoping he wouldn't be seen until he saw the shadow on his desk.

"Matsuda!" the detective looked up sheepishly.

"Yes, Chief?" he asked in a small voice.

"The report you and Detective Yagami turned in on the Shimoda case…" Matsuda swallowed and felt the entire room heard it.

"Yes, Chief?" he said again.

"Neither you nor Detective Yagami signed it, it's worthless without your signature. See me before your shift is done."

"Yes, Chief," he said and then ventured a question, "Was it acceptable?" Soichiro stopped for a moment and looked down at the detective.

"It was well done as usual Matsuda," he answered, gave him half a smile, then turned and went to the next desk. Matsuda exhaled and let his head drop onto the desk with a loud thud. After a few moments he sat up, grabbed the notepaper he had written Maki's name on and began to enter the information on his computer. He just escaped one problem; the last thing he wanted was to show up empty handed to Suki. She was even more frightening when angry that the Deputy Director was.

Maki dialed Misa's number at the same time that she began to walk out of the door of the restaurant to her car. She had a feeling that she would have to expedite matters before Mr. Ryuzaki found out more about her and might think badly of her before she had a chance to prove herself to him. If that were the case she would need Misa to help her with a few things, without letting her know that she had let Mr. Ryuzaki know what she was up to.

"Hello?" Misa's voice chirped over the phone.

"Ms. Misa, this is Maki…"

"Maki…I hope you have good news for me! Did you get some information?"

Maki thought a moment, she did have a number for Ryuzaki, but if she gave it to Misa he would know that she gave it to her.

"No, I didn't get an address or phone number yet, but I saw Mr. Ryuzaki today, and I think he's beginning to get an idea that you're up to something."

"Really?" Misa smirked to herself, she knew he did, that was why he showed up at her shoot the other day, but he could prove nothing, "Is that why you're calling, to warn me?"

"Well, partly, and also I have a plan to move things along a bit faster that could help us both, but I need your help." By this time Maki had arrived at her car and climbed in.

"What kind of plan?" Misa asked cautiously, "Whatever it is we have to be really careful that Light doesn't know what's happening until he realizes he still cares about me!"

"Well, if what I have planned works, he'll see that Mr. Ryuzaki has other interests," Maki said as she started her car, "And he'll have no choice but to turn to you," Misa squealed over the phone.

"That sounds perfect," Misa said, "How about you come over and we discuss your plan?"

"That's what I was hoping you'd say, give me your address and I'll be right over," Maki said and Misa immediately complied.

"What you have in mind had better work because I've laid all the groundwork," Misa warned.

"Just wait until I explain it to you, Miss Misa, and then you can tell me if you think it will work," Maki said and heard a giggle on the other side of her phone.

"I can't wait, hurry up and get here!" Misa said and hung up the phone. Maki nodded to herself as she dropped her cell phone into the seat next to her. This time it would go better, she knew what not to do from the last time so she wouldn't get caught. He had been such a fool anyway, definitely not like Mr. Ryuzaki at all, running to the police and accusing her of such horrible things. It would work perfectly this time because Mr. Ryuzaki wasn't a fool, he was very intelligent and Mr. Ryuzaki would realize that she really cared for him, and he would care for her just as much once he had a taste of what she could do for him, she just knew it.

L stared at the screen in front of him, his thumb worrying his bottom lip as Maki's face stared back at him. He tried to assess just how much of a danger she might be to Light now that he knew her complete history, and whether or not he should tell Light. He imagined that somehow Misa had learned about her past and was now using it against her to get her assistance to get to Light. He decided that he did need to alert Light to the possible danger so he could be aware and not let his guard down should he ever be alone with Misa again.

He got up from his desk and walked into the living room where Light was stretched out on the couch, going over the work he had brought home, a glass of wine sitting on the table in front of him.

"Light? I wonder if I could interrupt you for a moment," he said. Light looked up from his folder and smiled at him.

"Sure, I'm done here anyway," he stood up from the couch and stretched. He picked up his glass of wine and walked to where L was standing. "Is something wrong?" L's answer was to turn and head back into his office, knowing Light would follow him.

"I'm sure you recognize our waitress from the Crepe Shop," he said gesturing towards the main screen over his desk. Light stared at Maki's face and nodded, confusion on his face.

"Of course, has something happened to her?" he asked and with a few clicks on his keyboard L brought up another picture, this time of Misa Amane.

"Yes, she happened," he said and Light sighed heavily.

"What is this about, L? If it's what I think it is you better make it good or I'm walking out right now," he said, exasperation coloring his tone.

"I have discovered that Maki has a criminal history," L began, "Which in of itself isn't a problem, many people have gone awry in their pasts and have managed to straighten themselves out and have wonderful lives." Light nodded, folding his arms across his chest as he listened and continued to stare at the two pictures.

"Get to the point L," he said and L nodded.

"She was arrested for drugging a man she apparently had designs on, and who did not return her feelings," L said pulling up the arrest report and the picture of the victim, "She apparently has a degree in chemistry and was working at Chugai Pharmaceuticals at the time, giving her ample opportunity to get her hands on the drugs she needed."

Light walked over to take a better look at the screen, reading the arrest record and then looked back at L.

"Completely ruined her career in pharmaceuticals," he commented, "She can't go anywhere near that kind of thing anymore. She didn't kill him though, just tried to make him more docile it appears…" L nodded watching Light as he quickly read through the information.

"I have been informed that she recently has become acquainted with Misa," L continued on, ignoring the narrowing of Light's eyes when he mentioned Misa, "That they seem to be having some kind of…relationship. Apparently they were seen together at the restaurant, and Misa was expecting some kind of information from her, and became quite angry that Maki didn't have it for her. Doesn't that seem suspicious, Light?"

"Suspicious? Why would that be suspicious, that could have been about anything, L. Are you trying to suggest that Misa is working with Maki in some way? Why would she do that?"

"Because she knows Maki's past, she wants to use her knowledge of drugs to her own purpose, namely to drug you in some way and get you into some kind of compromising position." Light stared at L in complete shock and shook his head.

"I can't imagine Misa going that far, L. She's not that desperate, or that stupid. And didn't I ask you to just leave this to me?"

"I promised you that I would do nothing to Misa and I have not. I never said I would not keep watching what she was doing and in that capacity this information has come to me. Light, try to remember what she did before to get Kira's attention. You know what she accomplished in order to help you, simply because she believed she loved you. Why is it such a large leap to think she might go this route in order to get to you again?"

Light shook his head again and began to pace as he thought it through. Of course he remembered the things she did to try to get Kira's attention, the things she did for him when he was Kira. But she had no knowledge of that time, and he couldn't believe that she would stoop to something like that, risk her career, just to get her hands on him.

"I just can't believe she'd do this L, not now. Too much time has gone by since those days, and I'm not saying she doesn't still have feelings for me but not to that extreme. Why would she risk everything she has to drug me when she knows I have no feelings for her? I pretended to have feelings for her before so she had something to fuel her on, but I've made it quite clear that I have no feelings for her at all! She knows I'm a detective, doing something like this would send her to jail for years, it's ridiculous and you have no proof!" he turned to leave the office and L raised his voice to stop him.

"And Misa is quite stubborn, and single minded when it comes to you, you know this! At this time I have no proof that this is so, and I am telling you this to make sure you are careful whenever you are around her. She managed to cover you in her perfume and mark you with her lipstick before you could react; it is possible she could drug you and you wouldn't be aware of it until too late. It has happened before."

Light started visibly at the reference to his being drugged and kidnapped during his undercover case. He stared at L, obvious hurt reflecting in his eyes, and then he looked away.

"I can't believe you would bring that up," he said in almost a whisper. L went to him, moving his face with his fingers to force him to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I did not say that to hurt you," he told him, "Nor did I say it to insinuate that you are foolish in any way. I just wanted to remind you that such a thing is possible if you are not on your guard at all times. I love you Light; I want you to be safe while I prove it and I do not trust Misa. " Light sighed and then nodded, running a hand through his hair.

"How do you plan to prove this?", he asked, "You have nothing other than circumstantial evidence and your distrust of Misa to push this theory of yours."

"I'm having Misa followed, and I have already spoken with Maki about her. She tells me that Misa has forced her to try to get information from us, such as our address and phone numbers. I imagine she is using Maki's past as ammunition to do this. I have left Maki with the instruction that she is to contact me the next time Misa comes in contact with her. It will be at this time that I will try to get the proof I need."

"And what will you do with it, when you get this proof, assuming you're right?" Light asked him. L shrugged, stuffing his hands into his jeans pockets.

"That will be entirely up to you Light," he said, "If you feel you need to press charges, or if you feel all you need to do is bring it to her attention that you know what she's doing, I will leave it completely in your hands. All I want is to make sure you are aware of the possible danger to you and be careful." Light sighed again looking at the faces of Maki and Misa again.

"How do you know it isn't you that she's after? If what you think is true, wouldn't she try to get rid of you first?" L shook his head with a smile.

"That's too obvious, Misa is not stupid," he said, "If she did anything to me she knows that you would immediately suspect her and would turn you against her. She is still convinced that I have somehow tricked you into believing you love me, and if she has time alone with you, she can convince you that you have been duped. I am not in any danger from her."

"Fine, I will be careful if and when I'm around her until you can either prove or disprove your theory," Light told him after a few moment's pause, "I can't say I haven't heard stranger things, I just find it hard to believe she would go this far. As long as you let me handle it if it does prove to be true." L nodded and smiled.

"Yes, that I will leave in your hands completely," he agreed then leaned forward and gently kissed Light's mouth, "I love you."

"I love you too, it's the main reason I'm even entertaining this theory. That, and it does make some kind of sick sense. Just keep me up-to-date with what you find." He said picking up his wine glass and finishing it off before walking out of L's office. L watched him leave before sitting back at his desk, his thumb returning to his lips as he studied the pictures before him again, trying to decide what Misa's next move would be.


	9. Chapter 9

Obsessed – 9

Misa was practically vibrating with excitement after her call with Maki. She couldn't imagine what it was that Maki had come up with, but she sounded so sure about her plan that she was sure it had to be something wonderful.

She thought about Light, and how handsome he was—even better now that he was older. She thought about all the things they could do together, how envious everyone would be when they saw her with such a handsome boyfriend and eventually husband. She imagined the magazine articles they'd probably do together, the pop star and her genius detective husband. Although if he asked her, she would give up her career, jus as long as he was with her. He was obviously worth whatever she had to do to make him realize the error of his ways.

For a moment Ryuzaki crossed her mind, and the last time she saw them together at the restaurant when they didn't know she was there and watching. She had to admit, they seemed incredibly happy, Light seemed to be almost constantly smiling and she had seen how much he doted on Ryuzaki. But that couldn't be real could it? She had always called Ryuzaki a pervert, from the first time she realized he had feelings for Light, but what if Light really loved him? What if he was really as happy with him as he seemed? She shook her head; that simply couldn't be. Light was really young when he met Ryuzaki, and she knew he had dated other girls. He couldn't just change like that simply because some weird detective that worked with L seemed to like him. Maybe that was it, the fact that he worked with L. Her time working with them on the Kira case was still kind of hazy in her mind, but she remembered that part. She remembered how eager Light was to work on the case, so he would be impressed with someone who worked with L. But that was mostly to clear his own name from suspicion as Ryuzaki kept thinking he had been Kira, to the point that he had handcuffed Light to himself to watch him 24/7.

She frowned, that must have been when everything started happening, when Light was forced to be with him 24/7. It wasn't that she thought there was something wrong with gay people, she was just sure Light wasn't one of them, he hadn't been before he met Ryuzaki and she was sure Ryuzaki was just perverted, seeing how attractive Light was and luring him in. He was so odd in so many other ways; it just made sense to her. She was sure that once she was able to spend some quality alone time with Light he would understand, he would come back to himself. But then that nagging doubt came back again, if he really cared for Ryuzaki, he would be devastated if he found him with Maki. She didn't really want to hurt him, she loved him, but he had to understand that what he was doing was not really what he wanted. Maybe that shock would snap him back into the Light she once had, and who knows, maybe Ryuzaki would be very happy with Maki!

She pushed all of her doubts aside; this was definitely the right thing to do, and it would make everyone happy in the long run. His Mrs. Yagami would finally be able to have grandchildren, Mr. Yagami could be proud of his son's marriage to a beautiful pop star, and Maki would be happy with Ryuzaki. There was no wrong here; it would all be for the best she was sure. She stood up and went to her kitchen to make coffee, Maki should be there soon, and they'd need coffee as they planned their next moves.

Suki ran quickly from the building to Matsuda's waiting car. He had sounded incredibly agitated and she could only guess it had something to do with the information he had discovered about Maki and she didn't want to keep him waiting.

"What's the matter, are you okay?" she asked as she slid into the passenger seat, snapping her seat belt, "You sounded so upset on the phone!" She watched worriedly as he didn't answer right away, just pulled out into traffic. She reached over and put her hand on his arm.

"Touta, what is it? What did you find out?" Matsuda sighed and quickly glanced her way before returning his eyes to the road.

"Maki has a record, she was up for a major assault," he said finally and Suki gasped her surprise.

"I had a feeling there was something about her, but assault?"

"Apparently she studied chemistry, worked for a pharmaceutical company and used her knowledge to try and drug someone who didn't like her into liking her. Ended up making him really sick instead. But you know what I'm thinking…"

"That she might try that on Ryuzaki and or Light!" Suki exclaimed and Matsuda nodded.

"I can't imagine when she'd get the chance, if something happened at the restaurant it would be too easy to catch," Masuda speculated and Suki agreed.

"But if she could get them alone somehow where she was being watched she could accomplish it," Suki said but then shook her head, "But how would she get the things she needs, I'm sure those things aren't something you could just pick up at your local drug store."

"No, they're not and you have to show a certificate to be able to get those types of chemicals and her was revoked," he sighed as he slowed down at a stop light, "Maybe we're worrying over nothing, if she can't get the stuff she can't make the drug."

"Maybe," Suki said, "But maybe she could get someone to get them for her…" Matsuda shook his head.

"I know what you're thinking but even Misa can't get those kind of things without the proper paperwork; and no one with the proper stuff would risk losing theirs just to help her. I think maybe I over reacted." Suki shook her head and smiled at him.

"No, I don't think so Matsuda. What you found out proves that she's not completely normal, anyone who would stoop to drugging someone into liking her obviously has problems and should be watched. Are you going to tell Light and Ryuzaki?"

"I don't know, I don't want them to laugh at me for over reacting," he said, "I think I'll wait a little bit, keep an eye on her first and at the first sign that I think anything doesn't look right, I'll tell them then."

"You don't think they might find this out for themselves?" Suki asked and Matsuda shrugged.

"I don't think either one of them think she's any kind of threat, you know Ryuzaki didn't even acknowledge she was interested in him. I don't think he thinks of her as anything more than a source of information for Misa after what I told him the other day. He's probably right, who am I to second guess him anyway." Suki made a rude noise that made him laugh.

"Please, he's a detective just like you are, you're just as smart as he is." She said and Matsuda shook his head.

"Oh no…Ryuzaki's like Light, that's one of the reasons they get along so well, no one's as smart as they are and…" Matsuda stopped before he accidentally let it slip who exactly Ryuzaki was. He didn't know if he would ever be able to tell Suki, he knew Soichiro had never told his wife who their son was really living with yet.

"And what?" Suki asked and Matsuda shrugged again.

"And I think I'll just wait a bit before I mention this to him is all," he finished and she sighed.

"Okay, if you say so Touta, but let's not wait too long, she made me nervous before and now she practically terrifies me." Matsuda had pulled up in front of his apartment building and turned off the car. He turned to look at Suki and smiled.

"I promise we'll tell them the first sign of anything suspicious," he said then leaned forward and kissed her, one hand running through her long, black hair, "Come on, I promised to make you a Matsuda family special curry recipe for dinner!" he said after he released her.

"Yes you did," she agreed, "And I'm starving so it better be good," she moved away from him and began to reach for the door handle before she felt him pull her back.

"I love you Suki," he said and she reached up and stroked his face with her fingertips.

"You finally said it," she said then leaned forward and kissed him, "I love you too Touta Matsuda. Now feed me before I change my mind!" Suki laughed at the sudden look of terror on Matsuda's face as he scrambled to get out of the car in a hurry and found she had to hurry to keep up with him.

Misa's eyes widened in surprise as she listened to Maki's entire plan. She had run several scenarios through her head but this was not one of them. As she thought about it, she realized it had great potential and would definitely get everything done they wanted to in the shortest amount of time.

"So, what do you think Miss Misa," she asked as she stirred her coffee, "Are you willing to help me get the things I need?" Misa thought a moment, before answering.

"What makes you think I can get the things you need? Don't you need some kind of certificate to get those kind of chemicals."

"Only if you plan to mix them yourself, I can tell you the name of the finished drug and I'm sure you can convince your manager or someone to get a local chemist to mix it up for you. Tell them you've had a lot of trouble sleeping and this one was suggested to you. I'll take it from there once you get it." Misa nodded and then frowned.

"It won't hurt him will it? I don't think Light would be in the right mind to accept me if something serious happened to Ryuzaki," she worried.

"Do you think I want anything to happen to Mr. Ryuzaki?" Maki asked almost crossly, "All this will do to him is calm him, make him more accepting for what I have in mind for him. Then afterwards he'll realize how much I care for him, and that he likes being with me because there are things I can do for him that Mr. Light could never do."

"And you'll take a picture of him enjoying himself with you, and send it directly to my phone so I can show Light?" Maki nodded.

"That way Mr. Light will see him with me, realize that it's over and turn to you."

"I hope he won't be too hurt, I don't really want to hurt Light…" Misa worried and Maki placed a hand over hers.

"It might be a bit painful at first, but we both know that relationship isn't meant to last anyway. We know we can make them much happier than they are now, give them a real future. What's a little bit of pain when we can give them a lifetime of happiness?" Misa smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you 're right. Okay, when I get that drug, you have to get Ryuzaki away from Light, and I somehow have to get Light alone. I still need to find Light's address, it would be so much easier if this could happen when I'm with him at his place." Maki nodded and thought a moment.

"You are a pop star, I'm sure your manager can find some way of finding his address better than I can. Or hire a private detective to follow him and watch where he goes after work, something like that." Misa squealed and threw her arms around Maki's neck.

"I don't know why I didn't think of that, a private detective…that would be perfect! I'll take care of that in the morning, Oh Maki this is going to be perfect, they 're both going to be so much happier with us!" She hugged the young waitress tightly and then sat back.

"I'll call you and let you know when I have what you need and we'll plan for when we're going to do this then, okay?"

"Yes, that sounds good. You must make sure you never mention my name in connection with the drug, Miss Misa." Maki warned and the pop star giggled.

"Oh don't worry, I know exactly what I'll say and it will ensure that I get exactly what I need and you have nothing to do with it," she promised and then sighed, "Now that I know what your plan is I just can't wait to do it!"

"The sooner you get what I need, the sooner we can get it done," Maki said and stood up, "I have to go, it's getting late and I must work tomorrow. Good-night Miss Misa." Misa stood up with her and walked her to her door.

"Good-night Maki, and thank you for being so smart!" she said and Maki bowed to her before going out of the door. Misa hugged herself in excitement before bouncing back onto her couch. She loved this idea, she couldn't find anything wrong with it all, it was guaranteed to work, and she would have her Light…willingly.

L lay on the couch, his head in Light's lap, as they watched a movie together, one of the Disney ones that they had picked up during the trip to Disney World so that L could "study" the phenomenon.

"So this nanny is actually a witch or magician of some sort?" he asked Light who laughed at the question.

"I don't think it is never explained exactly what she is," he answered, "It's up to the audience to decide what they think she is." L frowned his disapproval.

"That chimney sweep seems to know and yet it doesn't bother him," he said, "I'm not sure I understand why he would keep it a secret." Light leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Because he has the hots for her, can't you tell?" he asked, grinning at L's surprised expression.

"The hots? If by that term you mean he is desirous of having a romantic relationship with her I disagree. It seems completely platonic to me, it is a Disney movie after all," L answered.

"Then your detective skills are sadly lacking if you can't see that he wants a piece of that," Light said laughing again and L shot up from his lap, his expression deadly serious.

"There is nothing wrong with my detective skills Light Yagami, I simply do not believe that every interaction between a male and female must always be based on sexual desire! Especially in a children's film!" Light put his hands up in surrender and tried not to laugh again.

"Fine, fine they're simply good friends, excuse me for thinking otherwise!" he said. L nodded and lay back on his lap.

"Sometimes I think you see sex in everything," he grumbled ignoring Light as he rolled his eyes.

"Not in everything, but when it looks fairly obvious to me…" he stopped when L reached up and covered his mouth with his fingers.

"I am trying to hear this," he said crossly and Light pulled his fingers away.

"I am entitled to my opinion," he told him and L waved his hand at him as if he were swatting at an annoying bug.

"And I am entitled to not listen to it if I wish," he answered. Light stared at him for a moment and then suddenly stood up, making L roll from his lap and onto the floor.

"Get off my lap you little arrogant bastard," he said laughing at the surprised expression on L's face as he stared up at him from the floor, and then sat back down.

"I'm an arrogant bastard?" L said getting up from the floor, climbing on Light's lap, and straddling him so he was facing him, his knees on either side of Light's legs.

"And you are childish, driven purely by your hormones and thus believe every one else is as well!" he added, jabbing one long finger into Light's chest to punctuate his statement.

"Oh and you're not driven by your hormones at all?" Light purred, "Are you going to tell me this doesn't do something to your hormones?" he asked taking L's jabbing finger and sucking it into his mouth.

"This is exactly what I mean," L said trying to pull his finger back, "You drag everything down to this common denominator of…sex!" Light didn't answer, he simply continued to suck on L's finger, his tongue wrapping around the digit and pulling it deeper into his mouth, his eyes never leaving L's rapidly widening ones.

"Light…I am trying to make a point…" he continued, trying not to let what Light was doing affect him, that the warm tongue wrapping around his finger didn't make him think of other places that tongue could be, that it wasn't making him warm. Light finally pulled L's finger from his mouth, noting the color that had risen in L's face.

"And I have just made mine," he said with a wicked grin and pushed L from his lap onto the couch and stood up again, "I win." He said and started to walk away. L stared up at him for a moment then grabbed him by his belt, pulling Light back down on to the couch and pushing him onto his back.

"Now who's the bastard?" he asked as he straddled Light again, "You don't win that easily!" he then fell on him, kissing him hard, pinning him to the couch…just as the intercom buzzer went off. Light burst into laughter as L uncharacteristically swore at the ill timed interruption. He sat up and hit the intercom switch a little harder than necessary.

"Yes, Watari?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

"One of your contacts is trying to reach you L. I can take the call if you're….busy" Watari asked, barely masking his amusement.

"Which one is it?" L asked him.

"The one you have watching Miss Amane." Light groaned and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'll take it," L answered immediately and smiled down at Light.

"Don't concern yourself, he is just checking in. I'll let you know if anything comes up about our earlier discussion," He leaned down and licked Light's neck, "Don't think I'll forget where I was." He then got up and headed for his office.

"I'm coming with you," Light said getting up and following him, "If he's got damning information about Misa I want to hear it first hand." L nodded and continued to his office, sitting down behind his computer.

"This is L," he answered the beeping screen.

"L, our target had a visitor today," a picture of Maki heading into Misa's building flashed on the screen, "She arrived here about two hours ago and just left a few moments ago. Target is still at home." L looked at Light who sighed as he looked at the picture on the screen.

"Thank you, continue surveillance, follow her when she leaves, I want to know exactly where she's going."

"Will do, L," his contact answered and L broke the connection.

"It appears they had a rather lengthy discussion," he said to Light who shrugged his shoulders.

"It doesn't mean they were plotting my fate," he said with a grin and L shook his head in exasperation.

"Why are you not taking this seriously? Misa would not give the time of day to someone like Maki unless she wanted something from her and you know it. They are plotting something and I am sure it is what I suggested earlier."

"You could be right, but unless you see Misa heading to a druggist tomorrow you have no evidence whatsoever. Until then, I'm not going to think about it," he held out his hand, "Coming to bed? We'll finish the movie in the bedroom." L nodded standing up and took Light's hand.

"Fine, I'll wait until I hear from him tomorrow and I'll contact you at work and let you know what the situation is so you can handle it accordingly. Just try to avoid being alone with Misa until we know for sure." Light nodded as he pulled the worried detective against him.

"I promise, and you do the same. I still don't think it's out of the question that she may wish to use that drug on you."

"To what end, Light? You are her target, she probably believes she can drug you and perhaps have her way with you while you are under it's effects and you will wake up straight and in love with her."

"I still don't believe she's that underhanded or deluded, but I suppose anything's possible," Light answered trying not to laugh at the scenario L just described. He leaned down and kissed him instead.

"Come on, I'll make us some tea and we can relax in bed, watch the movie and discuss it afterwards." L smiled and nodded.

"Yes, and I will prove to you that there is nothing sexual between the chimney sweep and the nanny!" he said as Light pulled him out of his office.

"Yes dear, whatever you say, dear," he said and then laughed at the enormous pout he received in answer. Once Light had left him alone in the bedroom to go make the tea, L went to the intercom.

"Yes, L?"

"Please watch all of the local chemists; I'm expecting Misa to try to get some specific drugs and it would be helpful if I knew from whom she was getting them from."

"I'll begin mapping them right now," Watari answered.

"Thank you Watari," L said and released the button. He climbed back into bed to wait for Light and the tea. He grinned as Light came back into the room with a tray with tea and a snack, smiling at him as he closed the door behind him with his foot. As usual he never got used to seeing just how beautiful Light's smile was. He decided that maybe they wouldn't get back to the movie tonight after all.


	10. Chapter 10

Obsessed – 10

L sat down at his desk with his coffee, pleased that he had sent Light off to work with a proper good-bye and he still managed to get out on time. They had spent the night before watching the movie and talking about it between sips of tea and bites of cake, and then had held each other through the night. No sex, just relishing in the joy of each other with kisses and tenderness; holding each other tightly until they both fell asleep.

He knew Light would never leave him for Misa, that was impossible; but he was afraid of what lengths she would go to in order to try to get him, and he was sure drugging Light into doing something he'd never do normally was what she had planned. He remembered the last time something happened to Light that he hadn't planned, and had no control over; that his guilt over it had allowed Kira to return and he had nearly killed L. Although L was fairly certain that wouldn't happen again, he was concerned at what kind of repercussion such a thing would have if she managed to succeed. Light appeared, and was for the most part was, incredibly sure of himself, strong and sometimes over confident in everything he did. But L was the only one who knew where Light was vulnerable and what it could do to him, and he was determined to make sure that it wasn't exploited.

He then thought about Light's suggestion that he was the target, that for some reason she would want to use the drugs on him instead. He ran his finger across his bottom lip as he thought of different scenarios but none of them made sense to him. It was possible she might want to knock him out and have as much time with Light alone as she could, but that would only work if she knew where they lived and she was able to do it without Light knowing. Or she'd have to take him somewhere else and that would never happen; he simply couldn't think of a reason why she would want or be able to drug him, it had to be Light.

He also thought of the idea that Matsuda and Suki had, that Maki had some kind of crush on him. In all the times they had been at that restaurant he had never seen any indication of that, and she certainly didn't appear as if she had designs on him when they had talked together. Although if she did have some type of feeling for him, and she was working with Misa, there could be some danger to him. She had tried to drug someone else she had a crush on in order to get him to like her…he shook his head. That had required some type of rejection from the other person. He had not done that to her, she had not offered anything to reject in the first place, so there was nothing for her to act on. No, he was sure that if there were going to be drugs involved, they would be to Misa's benefit and that would mean Light would be the victim.

The other thing that was troubling him was why he hadn't heard from Maki. Her instructions were that she was to contact him as soon as she had any contact with Misa, and yet she had not done so. Of course he had specified that she contact him if Misa came to her at the restaurant, and this had been a different type of meeting. He began to wonder if perhaps she wasn't being completely honest with him, that perhaps she was playing both sides. But if she was, what was it that she stood to gain in this entire situation? Possibly her job as she mentioned to him; if that were the case he would have to make sure she knew that he would prevent that from happening and keep her firmly in his corner. He imagined with her past it might be difficult for her to secure employment, and if Misa had threatened her livelihood it would definitely make her comply with whatever Misa asked her to do.

He leaned back in his chair, and doing so widened his field of vision to include the wall above his desk where he had placed the picture he purchased in Disney World of the grounds of their hotel with animals cavorting by. He sighed as he thought about how much he missed the balcony overlooking the animals, of not having to share Light with the NPA and not having any ridiculous blondes to deal with.

He finished his coffee and got up to refill it with the urn Watari always filled and left for him along with his various snacks. He wished to finish this nonsense quickly; it was interfering with his regular work, as his mind wasn't focusing as it should be. Obviously a trip to the restaurant was in order, he had to find out why Maki hadn't let him know she had seen Misa the night before. Perhaps he'd wait until she was off duty, it would be easier to talk to her without interruptions that way. He picked up his phone to find out exactly when that would be.

Misa handed the picture of Light she had printed on picture paper from her computer to the detective sitting at his desk across from her. She explained how he was her fiance' and was concerned that he was not going directly home after work as he said he was while she was working. That it would be incredibly embarrassing to her and her career if it were found that the man she was going to marry was being unfaithful to her. So it was necessary that she hire him to watch him from the time he left his office, to wherever he ended up afterwards. She gave her address as where he was supposed to go, and if he didn't, she needed to know exactly where it was he WAS going. It wasn't that she didn't trust Light, but as he could see, Light was extremely good looking and girls were always after him.

"And if I discover he isn't coming directly home to you? Do you wish pictures of who he's going to see?" she shook her head.

"No, all I need to know is where he's going, an address and/or an apartment number. I can take care of the rest." She opened her purse and pulled out what appeared to be a large amount of cash, "Obviously I don't want any type of traceable evidence that I've come to see you," she added as she placed the money on his desk, "But this should cover your retainer and several days expenses. If you get the information sooner than what I've paid for, consider it a bonus." The detective smiled as he picked up the cash and began to count it.

"Yes, this will do very nicely Miss Amane," he said as he then began to put it into his pocket, "I'll start right away, this evening when he leaves the NPA building. If he doesn't come to your address, I will call you immediately with the information." Misa nodded and smiled happily.

"Good, I hope to hear from you soon!" she said standing up, then turned and left his office. She pulled her phone from her purse and contacted her agent.

"Were you able to get what I need?" she asked once she was connected.

"I'm waiting to hear back from your personal physician Misa," she heard, "This isn't like getting a prescription for a nasal spray you know. Where did you hear about this medication anyway?"

"From a friend who was concerned that I'm not getting the rest I need. All this aggravation from my photo shoots canceling is keeping me awake at night," Misa answered, "She says it works for her."

"Well, hopefully I'll hear soon. But in the meantime, "Acteur Magazine" has rescheduled your shoot for next week. That should help you sleep."

"Really? That's great, I knew Light could get things straightened out for me. Just call me when my prescription's ready." She closed the call without waiting for a answer, placing another call quickly.

"Hello?"

"Maki, it's me. I think I'll be able to get what we need sometimes today, EVERYTHING we need. Can you do your part tomorrow?"

"I don't know, it all depends on…"

"I don't care what it depends on. We must do this tomorrow. Every time I see Light all he does is talk about how we can never be together, I have to make him realize he's wrong and the sooner the better."

"I'll see what I can do, but unless you can get an address, how can you get to him?"

"I told you I'd have everything, just have a plan in mind. If everything goes as I think it will, I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, I'm working so I have to get off the phone. I'll talk to you later," Maki said and closed the call. Misa nodded as she put the phone away. If everything worked out the way she wanted it to, Light would probably be on his way to being hers tomorrow.

Matsuda played with his pencil as he tried to decide how to approach the subject of what he and Suki found out about Maki with Light. He'd told L about their meeting at the restaurant, so he figured he'd tell Light about this, especially since he wasn't exactly sure which way it was going to go; who she was going to use the drugs on IF she used any drugs at all. He watched his partner at the desk in front of him as he leafed through pictures in a folder for a moment before looking down at his pencil again. He didn't want Light to think he was getting into his personal business, but he was concerned and he just didn't like the uneasy feeling he got when he thought about it. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Light chuckle.

"I don't know what it is you 're thinking about so hard, but I can smell the smoke," he said. Matsuda looked up into Light's smile, the auburn eyes also smiling, but a touch of concern lurked there as well.

"Uh…well…actually, I was kind of thinking about you…" Matsuda started and Light looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"While that's flattering you know I'm taken," he said widening his grin and making the color rise to Matsuda's face.

"Oh come on Light, you know that's not what I meant!" he sputtered which only made Light laugh harder.

"I know, but it was too good to pass up. What about me then?" Matsuda leaned forward so he could speak quietly and still be heard.

"It's this whole thing with Misa and the waitress at the restaurant…" he started and Light sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oh not you too," he said going back to his work.

"Look I know you said you're handling Misa but…I don't know if you know about this but, Maki…the waitress…she's got a past and…"

"Yes, I know all about that, Matsuda, " Light said, not bothering to hide the exasperation in his voice, "Ryuzaki has made me aware of her past and the possibility she might be working with Misa and what that could mean." Matsuda sighed and sat back in his chair.

"I should have known he would have figured it out first," he said, "But Suki and I were just concerned and once we found out what she did…"

"Look, Matsuda it's really nice that you are concerned but believe me, Ryuzaki is concerned enough for everybody. Since I'm aware of the possible situation with the drugs, nothing's going to happen to me. To tell you the truth, I'm more concerned about Maki using it on Ryuzaki more than Misa using them on me because I can't see Misa taking that kind of chance with her career if she were to get caught, and if she tries to use it on me, she's getting caught." Matsuda nodded his agreement.

"I think so too, especially since Maki seems to have some kind of crush on Ryuzaki!"

"Yea, something Ryuzaki either doesn't want to believe, or he's so stubbornly sure it's me he's not even entertaining the idea," Light sighed again and ran a hand through his hair, "But don't worry about it Matsuda, neither one of us is planning to be alone with either of them so they won't have an opportunity."

"Okay, but if you need me to do anything for you on this just let me know," Matsuda offered and Light nodded with another smile.

"Thanks Touta, I appreciate it," he said, making Matsuda's entire face light up when he called him by his first name.

"With all this trouble with women, I don't blame you for being gay," Matsuda added and they both laughed

"Yea, well it hasn't managed to keep me out of trouble with them has it?" Light said still grinning and then stood up, "Come on, we've got witnesses to interview." Matsuda also stood up, grabbing his notebook and following Light out of the office.

"L I have information on that drug you were asking about," Watari's voice came immediately after the buzz of the intercom, "It was picked up about ten minute ago by Misa Amane at the Higashiyama Yakkyoku Pharmacy in Setagaya-ku." L sighed as Watari fed the information to his computer. Now it was confirmed, she had the drug she needed and the only was she could have gotten it was from Maki.

"Thank you," he answered, "She's done exactly as I expected she would."

"This doesn't bode well for Light does it?" Watari asked.

"No, but he has been warned not to be alone with her for any length of time," as he read the medication, "It's a benzodiazpine, a type of rohypnol or date rape drug. It'll render him nearly unconscious but not quite, but definitely to the point where she could do whatever she wanted to him." L felt the anger rise inside of him, the idea of her doing this to Light making him nearly blind with rage. He calmed himself down; he had to make sure he handled this properly. He couldn't let either of them know that he was aware of the plan, and yet he had to make sure he knew exactly when it was planned so he could make sure he caught Misa red-handed, with absolute proof of her intention so Light couldn't question it. He was sure Maki would know when this was supposed to happen, it was a matter of just not letting her know he knew about the drugs.

"Watari, I have to see the waitress and find out when Misa is planning to put this plan into action. I need to empirical evidence to show Light."

"I can put devices in her apartment now that we know that is definitely her plan," Watari suggested. L thought about it and then shook his head at the intercom.

"No, I promised Light that I wouldn't do anything more to her, so I can't do that, it was a ridiculous promise to make. I'm sure I can get the information from Maki, once I can make her realize I can keep her safe from Misa's wrath."

"As you wish…ah it seems the young lady is trying to reach you even now," Watari said as his computer began to buzz.

"Good, patch her through," L said, leaning forward in anticipation.

"Hello? Mr. Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, I'm here. You have information for me?" he answered.

"Well, you told me to call if Ms. Misa came in again…" she started.

"Yes, and has she?" he asked

"She was just here and Mr. Ryuzaki, she has plans for Mr. Light, and I'm afraid for him."

"Why are you afraid for him Maki? What kinds of plans does she have for him?" L asked, wondering just how far she would go with the information.

"Well, she seems to think she can get Mr. Light to like her if she can get him alone, and she didn't tell me the details but she seems really confident."

"I see. Do you know when this is all supposed to take place?"

"Mr. Ryuzaki if I tell you, she'll know I told you and she'll get me fired…"

"I promise you Maki, I have far more influence and power than Misa Amane. If you give me all the information I need, I guarantee you will not lose your job." There was silence for a few moments as she appeared to think about it.

"Okay, as long as you're sure," she finally answered, "Tomorrow night, she's planning to have him meet her here tomorrow." L digested the information carefully, deciding exactly what was going on. She could be telling him the truth, that Misa indeed planned to have Light meet her there, that would make sense. It would get him alone with her and out of sight, because Light would want to go alone. It could also be a ruse to get him out of the apartment so that Light would be alone there and she could get to him that way. That was out of the question, she had no idea where they lived, and even if she did she couldn't get out of the elevator. There was still no mention of her meeting at Misa's apartment the night before, so there was still something she was hiding. He was sure it was the drugs she had suggested to Misa; she wouldn't want to mention that for fearing it would get her into trouble with him.

"Mr. Ryuzaki? Are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here, I'm processing the information. You wouldn't be holding back any information from me, would you Maki?" he asked, "This is everything you know?"

There was silence for a few moments before she spoke again.

"I…yes, there is something else, but I'm so afraid of what you'll think of me if I tell you this," she said, her voice very quiet.

"What is it Maki? Light's well being is more important to me than anything I might think of you. I can protect you from Misa, but rest assured I am not an enemy you wish to have. Tell me everything."

"Miss Amane plans to use some kind of drug on Mr. Light, she thinks he won't listen to what she has to say unless she makes sure he's calm and open to her."

"Really? What kind of drug?" he asked.

"I don't know Mr. Ryuzaki, I don't know much about drugs. I think that's why she wants to meet him here; maybe she can mix it into his food or drink. I'm afraid I may have given her the idea, it was just a silly joke I made but she took it seriously. That's why I was afraid to tell you."

"I see," he answered sat back in his chair, gnawing on his thumb as he thought. He knew she was lying about several things, but he also believed part of what she was telling him was the truth, that Misa planned to make her move tomorrow night, that she was planning to drug Light, and that the easiest place to do it would probably be in the restaurant. She could always say it was something he ate and get him into a taxi and back to her place. What was nagging at him was he knew something was being left out, something that Maki wasn't saying. Perhaps she _was_ planning to drug him as well; it would make it impossible for him to stop Misa from leaving with Light if she did. By the time he came back to his senses, anything Misa had planned to do afterwards would have been done, and any damage to Light would be in place.

"Thank you for this invaluable information, Maki. I can trust that you won't tip Misa off to the fact that I will be there as well tomorrow evening?"

"I won't say a word Mr. Ryuzaki, I promise," she answered.

"Good, then we're finished. I will see you tomorrow evening," he told her and closed the call.

Maki wasn't surprised he didn't say good-bye, he imagined he was upset by the information she'd given him. But she also knew that wouldn't last for long; she'd make him forget all about Mr. Light. Misa had stopped by the restaurant and given her the drug she needed and they had plotted what they would do.

Misa had no idea that she had a phone number for Mr. Ryuzaki or that she had even talked to him before. Maki had just told her that she had a way to get him to the restaurant and once he arrived she would call Misa and let her know that he was there. Misa would then make her way over to Light's apartment and wait for Maki to send her the incriminating picture that would prove to Light that Mr. Ryuzaki was with her. That would mean she would only have a small window of opportunity to get the drug into him, and get him to her place. She was sure she could do it, and then everything would work out the way it was meant to be. Misa had been sure she'd have their address by tonight, and that was the only thing they needed.

Light was completely unaware of the pair of eyes that were watching him as he left the NPA building and headed for the subway. There were so many people on the street that it was easy to mingle in with the crowd heading for the subway, the young man's hair color making it easy to keep track of him. The same was true with the subway during the short ride to the stop where he eventually got off; the crowd only slightly smaller than before.

He was followed down the short walk to his building, and then inside as well and thought nothing of the several people who piled into the elevator alongside him, as it was a normal occurrence. It was only when there was only one person left in the elevator as it continued to climb to the penthouse. It had happened before, people not realizing they'd passed their floor until too late.

"I'm sorry, did you miss your floor?" he asked the older man who seemed to be studying the floor buttons on the elevator panel.

"I guess I must have, I know I pressed it," the man smiled back at him, "I guess I have a million things on my mind and just sort of zoned out for a while." Light nodded his understanding of the situation and smiled back.

"Believe me I understand. Sometimes I don't even know I've arrived at my floor until the elevator stops. You can punch the right number now and once I get off it will take you back down." The man leaned forward and pressed the 17th floor.

"Thanks, I'm visiting family and haven't been in this building very often," he answered and then smiled again as he watched Light open a panel and press buttons he couldn't see, then closing it again. "Private floor, very nice."

"Yea, one of the few perks I've managed to get so I'm enjoying it. Have a good day," Light answered stepping out of the elevator. As the doors closed, he couldn't help the feeling that there was something more to that than what it appeared to be, but he had no idea what it could possibly be. He shrugged and walked across the hall to his front door, and let himself in.

The detective quickly dialed his client's number as he walked out of the building, double checking the numbers on the front of the building as he did.

"Hello?"

"As you probably know, your fiancé didn't make it home," he said and heard her sigh.

"I guess that means he went elsewhere?" she asked, trying not to show how excited she was.

"Yes," he answered and then gave her the address, "He went to the top floor of the building which appeared to be a private floor, with access only via a code he has to punch in before the elevator doors open. I can't tell you exactly which apartment it is as I couldn't see where he went after he left the elevator. I imagine whoever he's seeing must be pretty wealthy." Misa fumed quietly at the other end of the phone.

"Yes…I imagine they must be. Well, thank you for your quick work, I'll take it from here. Enjoy your bonus!" she closed the call and looked at the number address in her hand. That was all she needed and now she could finally put her plan into play for the next night; the rest was in Maki's hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Obsessed 11

Light walked into the apartment, dropping his keys on the table by the door as usual. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to being home, and specifically being home with L. His encounter with the stranger in the elevator all but forgotten.

"Okaeri", he heard and looked up to see L walking towards him from his office, his smile as welcoming as his voice.

"Arigato, and really glad to be home," Light answered and welcomed the kiss as he took L into his arms.

"You may not be when I tell you what I have learned," L cautioned when he broke the kiss, "I now know when Misa plans to put her plot into motion." Light sighed unhappily and walked away from him, shrugging off his jacket.

"You couldn't have waited until I at least got comfortable before springing that on me?" he asked heading for the bedroom.

"Forgive me for my ill timing," L said following him, "But I thought we should discuss this as soon possible so a counter plan can be discussed." He watched as Light hung up his jacket then removed his tie.

"Would you care for a glass of wine before we begin?" he asked.

"Do I need one?" Light countered and L smiled.

"I think not, I have this situation under control so it should cause little to no stress," he answered. Light looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'll go for the wine," he said walking past him and heading for the bar.

"If you wish," L called after him and followed him into the living room, "But everything will work out well as long as you stay here in safety."

"What do you mean, stay here in safety?" Light asked as he poured.

"I have discovered that Misa plans to use the drug against you tomorrow evening, by having you meet her at the restaurant. She plans to give you the drug while you dine, I'm sure." Light took a sip of wine, and then sighed.

"I can't believe she would really do this," he said, "This could end her career forever, put her in jail. Why would she risk something like this?"

"Because she thinks she loves you Light, and she truly believes she is saving you from me," L answered as he walked to the young detective, "She is so sure of the outcome that she doesn't believe she is going to lose anything, that she will gain you and you would never turn someone you love in." L's thumb went to his mouth as he watched Light digest the information, heard him sigh heavily and shake his head as if he were unable to believe the facts, and it bothered him that Light would react this way.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Light asked him again finally, "I find it so hard to believe she would do this."

"Yes, because she believes she loves you and we both know how that emotion is the basis for so many ill conceived ideas," L reiterated as he ran his fingers through Light's hair, "The problem is she has deluded herself into thinking you love her as well, and that I've somehow managed to keep you from realizing it." Light reached up and took L's hand from his hair, brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly.

"That is a problem for her because I do really love you," he said then pulled L against him, kissing him deeply before releasing him. It was a reaffirming kiss, and one that added to L's puzzlement over Light's reactions. "So what is the plan then? What will you be doing while I'm hiding out here?"

"You won't be hiding Light, you will just be staying out of the way until I get the situation under control. Tentatively, my plan is that I will instead go to the restaurant and I will confront her with the fact that I know what her plans are, and as I promised, I will call you and you can decide what it is you want me to do once I have proof that she has the drugs." Light nodded and finished his wine.

"You'll be careful of course. She could just as easily drug you, you know." He reminded him.

"Don't worry, I don't intend to ingest anything while I'm in her company. As I've told you, she is not after me, only you."

"I know, but if she's willing to go this far, I wouldn't put anything past her. Especially in retaliation if you thwart her plans," Light looked at his watch, "When will this all take place?"

"Maki will call me when she arrives, I suspect she'll be there close to closing so that she could quickly spirit you out of there with Maki's help. I am certain that Misa will call you at work sometime tomorrow to set up the meeting." Light nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't like just sitting here like this while you go out and deal with her. It's as if I'm afraid of her and I'm not, I can handle Misa…."

"Light, it has nothing to do with you being afraid of her; of course you are not. But I am not completely sure of exactly what Maki's part in this is; and the possibility of others being involved is also great. If it were merely a one-on-one with Misa, I would suggest you go ahead and meet her and I would wait until she tried something before moving in on her, but I cannot be sure that is the case. I am only sure that she wants to get you into a position where she can claim you and will do anything to get that. Please, allow me to take care of this in a way that I don't have to worry about you as well."

"What's going to prevent her from just running away when she sees you're there and not me?" Light asked and L smiled.

"That is where Matsuda will come in," he answered and Light looked at him in complete surprise.

"Matsuda? What…"

"I've called him and asked that he and Maki go to dinner there tomorrow night. They will be there to prevent Misa from suddenly disappearing once she sees me. They'll keep her occupied. It is imperative that I catch her there, with the drug as proof of what she had planned." Light sighed again and sat down on the couch.

"This just seems so ridiculous for one deluded girl," he said and L took his hand, noting the lipstick mark, which was still visible.

"She may be deluded Light, but she isn't without skills," he reminded him. Light pulled his hand back, his face colored slightly in embarrassment.

"Yes, well…I wasn't expecting her to do anything like that," he said as L sat beside him.

"I know, but it is proof that she has the ability to get around you," L told him and was not surprised to see a little anger reflected in Light's eyes before he quickly looked away. He believed he was now getting to the heart of the matter.

"I once controlled her every move and thought remember," he said and L nodded.

"You did, but you are not Kira anymore Light. Even during the case when you had lost your memories you treated her quite differently than you did when Kira was in control. As Kira you treated her like your personal plaything to use when and however you wanted to, and you did whatever necessary to keep her in line. I recall her complaining that you had even kissed her to make her do what you wanted her to, but with your memories gone, you wouldn't even pretend to like her to help me with the case, you were so against the idea of using her. You are hampered by your feelings for her."

"I don't have feelings for her L…" Light argued and it was L's turn to sigh.

" Not romantic feelings, but you still feel guilt for what happened. I am afraid that will also come into play once I've proven what she's doing and you decide what you want to do with her. We both know what kind of penalty comes with what she's trying to do, and especially to a police officer. I am afraid you will merely reprimand her and let her go on her merry way, able to plot again. I have let her get away with murder once, I don't wish to let her get away with attempted assault and kidnapping as well."

Light leaned forward, placing his face in his hands as he thought. L was right, he'd had no intention of throwing Misa into jail if what L suspected proved right, and he was right about the reasons why he didn't want to. He lifted his head, putting his hands out in front of him in a gesture of almost imploring L to listen to his explanation.

"I'm hoping that when she sees the reality of what she's doing in front of her, and what she can lose, she'll snap out of this dream world she seems to be in. If I have to put handcuffs on her and pretend to arrest her I'll do it. I just don't want to actually press charges, I don't want to ruin the rest of her life if I don't have to." It was now L's turn to feel anger and he didn't hide it.

"She has made the decisions that could ruin her life, not you Light! She is not a child, she is well aware of what she's doing and it's her own ridiculous grasp of reality that makes her think she's right in what she's doing! She will keep behaving like this until she is made to realize there are consequences for her behavior."

"But she wouldn't be this way if I hadn't used her the way I did. You have no idea how that makes me feel now."

"And she's had almost seven years to realize you do not love her! The fact that she refuses to acknowledge that fact is NOT your fault!" Light stood up and began to walk away, heading for the door.

"You just don't get it L," he said as he walked away.

"Light, where are you going? We're not finished, and you cannot run away from this."

"I promised Watari I'd spend some time with him after work today. I'm not running away, but I am finished talking about this right now."

"What if it were me she was planning to harm, Light? " L called after him, "Would you feel so forgiving towards her? If she killed me to get me out of the way, would you still feel sorry for her because of what you did when you were not yourself? Would it justify my death?" Light stopped and turned to face him, disbelief at the question all over his face.

"I can't believe you would even ask me something like that L. If she even _tried _to hurt you I would make sure she paid for it, with her life if necessary," he answered through nearly clenched teeth, his arms rising in anger, "Why do you think I'm so concerned that you might be her intended victim?" L nodded to himself, his thumb going to his lips as he thought.

"Then you feel she only has the right to try to hurt YOU because of your guilt, not because you have any skewed vision of justice as far as she is concerned," he answered walking towards him, quickly closing the gap between them, "At least that is understandable, even if it is completely wrong." He reached out and took Light's hands, bringing them down to his sides.

"You already suffer from so much guilt Light, don't give yourself anymore unnecessarily. Misa has always been an adult, somewhat childish in her behavior and beliefs, but she has always been responsible for everything she has done. Remember she came to you, she searched for you, and she killed for you before you even met her. She threw herself at your feet on her own; you didn't force her to do anything. She did it because in her childish mind she was willing to do whatever she could to thank the savior who exacted revenge on the man who murdered her family."

"I took advantage, I used her when I should have just…"

"You were different Light, you were Kira and everything you did was in pursuit of your warped idea of justice and not getting caught. More importantly, she doesn't remember any of it. All she has is this gut feeling that she loves you; but she is not the first person to have fallen in love with someone they cannot have. She will get over it and move on with her life as many others have, but only if you make sure she realizes that is what she has to do and she can no longer do dangerous and ridiculous things like this. You have to do it, Light, you have to make her realize it."

"Fine, but I can't put her in jail, I owe her that much," Light answered after a few moments thought, "Any more than you could put Miyano in jail after what he had been an accomplice to." L dropped his hand and shook his head.

"That was entirely different; Miyano was not only an accomplice but a victim as well, and he risked his life to save yours, and without his help it is quite possible you would have died. Your life was worth not sending him to prison for the rest of his life; and he did receive justice for helping to kidnap you. He was not a lovesick, delusional woman who is willing to drug and kidnap someone in an attempt to make them love her. You do not owe her anything; she has her life, which by all reasoning she should not have. You are being foolish!"

"I'm only trying to give her the same chance that you gave me," Light snapped back, "If you think I'm foolish to do that, it's because you've never felt guilt about the things you do to other people, or made a decision about someone that would cause you guilt! " He stopped when he heard a sudden intake of breath from L, and realized he had gone too far.

"If you are saying that you are basing not taking her to task because I saved you from prosecution and death as Kira then you are a bigger fool than I have ever suspected Light Yagami. You are making this decision to assuage your supposed guilt and will cost you nothing to do. You have obviously forgotten how difficult my decision was, what it cost me, and the fact that I made my decision because I loved you." he turned and headed towards his office. Light flew from the door and reached for him, and wasn't surprised when L shrugged his hand away.

"I'm sorry L, I didn't really mean it that way. I know it took so much for you to save me and to also not prosecute her as well, and that you did it because you loved me. But I can't help feeling I personally owe her something for what I did to her. Of course what you did for me was not foolish! I just feel I should save her as well!" L continued to look at the floor, his back to Light.

"I have already saved her once, Light. It didn't take "so much" as you say, for me to save you; it took everything I was, as it was also a selfish act because I loved you so much that I knew I could not live without you. I also thought that you could redeem yourself if given the chance. I only saved her because I could not justify saving you and not do the same for her considering she was under the same influence. Even you at your most deluded childishly thought you were still doing the world a service, and she thought she was helping you, as opposed to Higuchi who did it merely for personal gain and greed." He continued to his office and opened the door, then turned his head slightly towards Light.

"You think I have never suffered from guilt from some of the things I have done? Do you not think that I also carry the guilt of allowing the worst serial killer the world has ever known to simply walk away because I wanted him? I have justified it to myself by saying you were under the influence of something evil, that you would never have done the things you did without the Death Note. Had I not fallen in love with you, that excuse would have fallen on deaf ears as similar excuses have done in the past. What I did was wrong in the eyes of the world and justice, and every day I swallow back that wrong because my life with you has been worth it all to me."

He stopped, lifted his head and stared at Light, the anger and guilt etched on his face while hurt radiated from his eyes.

"How dare you think the guilt that you feel about misleading a silly, naive girl who wanted to be used by you in the first place could come close to the guilt I live with every day?"

"God L I didn't mean it that way, I'm so sorry. I've always known how hard it was for you, it was wrong for me to even think to compare how I feel about Misa to what you've gone through. I was only trying to explain how I felt, and I didn't think it through, I'm sorry." he reached for the detective again who stepped away and shook his head.

"I am finished with this conversation. You do what you feel you have to do, or not do, and I will have to live with the consequences of your decision. I am going back to work. Wammy is waiting for you. I will talk with you at length about the plan when we are ready to implement it." He then continued into his office, shutting the door behind him. Light reached for the door and stopped when he heard the sound of the lock clicking.

"That's not until tomorrow night L! You can't shut me out until then! Answer me L! L!" When he received no answer, he fell back against the door with both hands in his hair trying to calm down. The best thing to do right now was to leave L alone. He was furious with himself but there was nothing he could do about it now. He walked away from the door, and as he passed the intercom in the living room he stopped and pressed the talk button for L's office.

"I love you L, I'm so sorry." He released the button and waited for a moment, not really surprised when he didn't get an answer. He then turned and left the apartment.

He wasn't completely surprised either when at dinnertime Watari went in to bring something to L and found that he was still locked in his office, and requested that Watari relock it as he left. When he asked if L was okay, Watari merely patted his shoulder with a small smile and told him what he wanted him to work on when he was finished with his dinner.

Light did become concerned when after he'd been in bed reading for over an hour, L never joined him. It wasn't unusual that he worked late into the night if he had a pressing case, but he wasn't aware of any such case. He leaned out of bed and hit the intercom button.

"L, please come to bed, I can't sleep like this."

"You had better try," L's voice came through the intercom, "You have a rather busy day tomorrow."

"I'll sleep better if you stop being mad at me and come to bed," Light tried again, "I'm sorry that I hurt you."

"I am no longer angry with you," L answered, "It is unfortunate you feel the way you do regarding Misa, but you have the right. It still is by no means equal to what I did for you."

"I know L, I know. If you've forgiven me, does this mean you 're coming to bed?" There was silence for a few moments and then L finally answered.

"I did not say I had forgiven you," L answered, "However, I should be there shortly."

Light sighed and leaned back against the headboard. He was definitely still pissed at him, but what was worse he was still hurt. He knew how deeply L felt about things, and he couldn't believe he had said what he did. When this nonsense was over he'd have to make it up to him. All he could do right now was wait and hope another apology would help.

About an hour later L made his way into the bedroom finally, to find that Light had fallen asleep sitting up, obviously trying to wait for him. He stood in the doorway for a few moments, watching him sleep. He still felt the warmth of the anger and hurt created when Light compared his feelings for what he did with Misa, to the depth of guilt L felt when he decided to keep Light from prosecution. Although he never regretted one moment of that decision, it didn't mean that there weren't times when the enormity of what he had done didn't cross his mind, and to be compared with that silly girl…He sighed and pushed it out of his mind.

In the time he was alone he was able to think in all directions about the situation, and realized that Light was dealing with the last bit of his Kira heritage, something he never wanted to face in the first place. As long as Misa had been out of the picture, there was nothing tangible he had to face that would constantly remind him of what he had done, and the many repercussions. L had realized that in a way it was good that Light felt guilt for the way he had used Misa, it meant his own reasoning to save him hadn't been completely selfish, Light was definitely redeemable with much good to share. He had also realized that the longer he stayed angry at Light, the more power he was giving Misa and he wouldn't have any of that.

He finally walked into the room, removed his clothes and climbed into bed beside Light, pulling him down so that he was no longer sitting up. As he did, Light woke up enough to realize L was there, and reached out for him, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled more asleep than awake.

"Yes, I know," L said, "Go back to sleep." Light nodded, his head resting against L's neck. L slowly ran his fingers through Light's hair, smiling when the young detective moved against his fingers in his sleep. No, he didn't regret a thing, he hadn't been wrong, he was never wrong.

Misa hung up the phone with a giggle; she had called Light earlier at work asking him to meet her at the restaurant later that evening. She had told him that she wanted to apologize for what she had done before, treat him to dinner and tell him how wonderful he was to allow them to be friends. He had agreed to meet her at 8:30, and he had even said he looked forward to seeing her. She had just called Maki to make sure she would do her part. Finally, it would happen, tonight she would have her Light back, she just knew it. If not completely, he would be on his way.

"I will be waiting for your call to bring Light to you," Watari told L as they sat at the table drinking tea waiting for Light to return, "I must say I would love to see the look on Misa's face when she is finally caught red handed."

"Yes well, that is all dependent on how Light deals with it," L answered.

"Would you like a microphone so that Light may listen in?" Watari suggested and L shook his head.

"I don't think that will be necessary. Matsuda will be there, he will be an excellent witness to everything."

"I take it since Light was late leaving this morning that everything worked out between you two?" Watari asked with an all-knowing grin and L chuckled.

"Yes, we had a mutually satisfying discussion on the matter," he answered nearly causing Watari to spit out his tea.

"I can just imagine," he answered then stopped a moment, "No, I think I would rather not." L opened his mouth for another comment when he stopped at the sound of the door opening, watching as Light came in. Watari stood up from the table and met him at the door.

"I shall go and make sure everything's ready for every available scenario. When it comes to Ms. Amane I'm certain almost anything is possible." He smiled at Light as he went out, one that made Light wonder what was going on.

"Good, you are home in plenty of time. I am sure Misa contacted you at work today?" he asked as Light walked in.

"She did; wanting to meet me this evening. I suggested 8:30 to go along with what you said about being near closing time. You would have been proud of me, I sounded surprised to hear from her." L smiled and nodded as Light walked over to him.

"Very good, I'm sure you were quite convincing," he answered.

"That look Watari just gave me, what the hell was that all about?" he asked.

"I'm sure I don't know," L answered and gently kissed him, "Now, let us go over everything in detail." Light nodded, looking back at the now closed door again, that puzzled expression still on his face.

Maki was alarmed when she saw Mr. Ryuzaki's friends coming into the restaurant. She frantically thought of how she would handle it if they joined him at his table when he arrived. If she gave him the drug, and he began to react to it, they would naturally want to make sure he got home okay and completely shut her out. She would just have to make sure they left before he did; it was imperative that she keep him there alone. She smiled to herself as several solutions came to mind; she was still in control.

"We're not sitting in her section," Suki mentioned as their waitress had taken their drink order.

"It's okay, we'll have better access to watch if we're sitting away from her," Matsuda said and she nodded.

"That makes sense," she answered, "So what do we do when Misa gets here?"

"Just keep her busy," Matsuda answered, "Keep her off guard so she doesn't notice how much time has gone by that Light hasn't arrived. It shouldn't take Ryuzaki too much time to get here once I let him know she's here." Suki continued to watch Maki as she moved thru the restaurant.

"I know he thinks Misa is working towards drugging Light, but there's just something about her I don't trust," she worried.

"Don't worry, Ryuzaki doesn't trust her much either; but he needs her at the moment for her information, flawed as it might be." Matsuda assured her, "If she's got any designs on him, we're here to stop her if we have to." Suki nodded, continuing to watch the young waitress carefully.

Maki excused herself from her customer and moved back towards the kitchen. She then dialed her contact number for Mr. Ryuzaki; closing her eyes in excitement when she heard his soft voice answer.

"My. Ryuzaki, she's on her way," she told him.

"Good, I will be there shortly, don't let her leave," he answered and hung up. He then immediately dialed Matsuda.

"Matsuda, I am leaving now, and I should be there within minutes. I have been told she is on her way, so be aware."

"No problem Ryuzaki, we're watching!" Matsuda answered and L couldn't help but smile at his trademark enthusiasm.

"Thank you," he answered and closed the call. He turned to see Light standing behind him, worry clearly on his face.

"Why are you looking as if I'm marching off to war?" he asked with a smile.

"Because I can't help but be concerned about this L. I don't know the depth to which Misa may stoop, I would never have believed she would have gone this far," he answered. L continued to smile then leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"Matsuda and Suki are there, I will not be alone. Just be ready to leave at a moment's notice," he answered.

"Maybe I should just come along, I could stay in the car…"

"No, stay here where I know you are safe until I have everything under control." Light sighed in exasperation but nodded his agreement.

"Fine, I'll stay here until I get your call. I love you," he kissed L again and then watched as he went out of the door. He sighed and then poured a cup of coffee before sitting down on the couch to wait.

Maki breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Mr. Ryuzaki sit down at his usual table. He had walked in and had immediately been flagged by his friends at the other table. He had made his way over there, but had only joined them for a few minutes before moving back to his regular table. That made things so much easier; she could easily get them to leave if he wasn't also at the same table. She pulled her phone from her apron pocket and once again contacted Misa as she arrived at her station.

"He's just arrived Ms. Misa," she told the blonde, "So you can make your way to the apartment without any problem."

"I'm already parked outside," Misa said with a laugh, "Didn't want to waste any time. Don't forget, send me a really good picture!"

"I won't forget. I should be out of here in about a half an hour, and probably about fifteen more minutes to get the picture."

"Good. I'm sure I'll be able to keep Light occupied until then."

"Alright, have fun!" Maki said and closed the call. She immediately put in an order for Mr. Ryuzaki's favorite crepe, and poured him coffee. She looked around to make sure she wasn't being watched, and carefully removed a small bottle from her pocket. Unscrewing the top she removed it, revealing the eyedropper that it really was. She quickly placed several drops in the coffee before hurriedly putting it back into her pocket. Knowing he filled it with sugar and cream, she knew he'd never notice the drug. She planned to put several drops in every cup he drank until he began to react.

"I brought your coffee Mr. Ryuzaki," she said as she placed it in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled before fixing it to his liking.

"Thank you," he said, "Have you heard from Misa? I would have expected her to be here by now."

"No, she hasn't called me. Perhaps she's just making sure that he'll be here by the time she arrives. She was quite adamant about meeting him tonight." L nodded as he took the first sip.

"Shall I order your crepe?" she asked as she also filled his water glass. He stared at her for a few moments, making her feel uncomfortable. It was quite possible she had some of the drug herself, planning on incapacitating him when Misa arrived. He looked over at Matsuda and Suki; it would look incredibly suspicious for him if he didn't have his usual order and he wasn't alone. If he began to feel any drug affects, he would make his way over to them and tell Matsuda to immediately arrest Maki. He finally smiled and nodded at the waitress.

"I might as well have something while I'm waiting," he said and she bowed slightly and headed to the kitchen.

Watari was startled when the alarm for the elevator unexpectedly went off. Within moments, Light buzzed him.

"Was that the elevator I just heard?" he asked.

"Yes, it was," Watari answered as he switched on the monitor which fed from the elevator, "And Light, you have a visitor."

"Really? I wasn't expecting anyone, who is it?" he asked and he heard Watari sigh.

"It's Ms Amane," Watari answered and Light's mouth dropped open.

"What? Are you sure?" he asked and heard the older man sigh again.

"Yes, Light quite sure. What would you like me to do?" Watari asked. Light thought a moment and then sighed himself.

"I don't know how she found me, but I guess I should let her in," he finally answered.

"Do you think that's wise? Considering the entire plan L has put into action is completely blown if she's here and not at the restaurant. Shouldn't we at least call L first and let him know that she's here instead and find out what he wishes to do?"

"It's okay, I can handle her. I'll call L in a few minutes, he's probably going to call anyway when she hasn't shown up there on time."

"As you wish," Watari answered and released the elevator doors. Misa walked out of the elevator and looked around. There was a door directly across from the elevator and one a little further down the hall. She had no idea exactly which was Light's, but she opted to knock on the one directly in front of her. Just as she raised her hand to knock, the door opened in front of her, Light standing in the doorway.

"This is a surprise, Misa. I'd like to know how you found me." Light said as he opened the apartment door. She giggled slightly as she tried to walk past him into the apartment.

"Oh, I have my ways Light. You should have known you couldn't stay hidden from me forever and since we're friends it was a silly thing not to let me know where you lived anyway. Can I please come in?" He paused a moment and then sighed moving out of the way.

"Yes, come in but don't expect to be able to stay long, I'm waiting for Ryuzaki to come back and he should be back soon." Misa smiled slyly and walked past him through the door.

"Ryuzaki doesn't allow you to have friends, Light?," she looked around the apartment that she could see, I never thought you'd allow yourself to be a kept man! This is very beautiful, but then I would have expected nothing less for you," she told him as he closed the door behind her, "So much security, is Ryuzaki scared of something?"

"Thank you, Ryuzaki and I put it together," he gestured towards the couch and ignored her dig at him being a kept man, "And no neither of us are afraid of anything in particular. But we are both detectives and sometimes some of the criminals we deal with would like nothing more than to get back at us," he gestured at the couch, "Please sit down and make yourself comfortable for the short time that you're going to be here. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Why don't you give me whatever it is you'll be having?" she asked and he nodded.

"I was going to have a little wine, that's okay?" he asked and she nodded. He walked to the bar, his mind moving rapidly trying to put everything together. There was only one way she could have found him; she had to have had him followed from work. Why had she changed her plans and decided to meet him here instead of at the restaurant? He remembered Ryuzaki's warning about being alone with her and looked down at the glasses of wine he had just poured. He'd keep his in his hands at all times, just in case. He turned and smiled as he walked back to her.

"So to what do I owe this surprise visit since we were supposed to meet at the restaurant?" he asked handing her a glass of wine, "Especially since I know you had to have had me followed in order to find out where I lived." Misa stopped as she reached for the glass of wine in surprise, then cleared her throat as she took it.

"Well, no one would tell me, as if I were going to do something terrible to you. All I wanted was to do just this, sit and talk. Start up our friendship again and apologize for how I behaved before. I mean, I think we should be really good friends, we do have a history together." Light watched her carefully as she spoke, at least she didn't try to lie to him about having him followed.

"Yes, we have a history, and that was part of the reason why I didn't wish to give you my address. At least not until I was sure that you understood the situation, and that it wasn't going to change. I am not happy that you went so far as to have me followed, Misa. It seems a bit extreme simply because you want to talk to me and be friends. We could have done it at the restaurant as planned. This makes you look extremely suspicious."

"Alright, I'm sorry I went that far but I was desperate to just be able to be alone with you and have a discussion, without any interruptions. I think we have a lot to talk about, and I think it would be difficult in a restaurant. You know I'm popular, and I have lots of fans who could keep interrupting!" Light rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.

"Fine, let's have this serious discussion quickly, I'm expecting Ryuzaki soon." He took another sip of his wine, keeping it in his hand.

"That would be wonderful, Light," she said, reaching into her purse and pulling out her cell phone, "Just in case my manager calls, I want to keep it handy." She explained and Light nodded, waiting for her to talk.

Maki watched as the waitress began to deliver the food to Mr. Ryuzaki's friends. She wasn't sure, but she had the feeling that the girl kept looking at her, as if she were watching what she was doing. She knew she had to get rid of them right away; there was only so long she figured Mr. Ryuzaki would wait for Misa in the first place, she would be off soon and the drug would begin to work on him quickly.

She was beginning to fill a teapot with hot water, when she noticed their waitress was doing the same thing. She smiled, that would be even better; they would never suspect their own waitress and with the girl watching her there was nothing else she could do. She picked up the chocolate crepe and delivered it to Ryuzaki, along with a second drug-laden cup of coffee, and she timed it so that she was walking past their table just as their waitress came to them with the tea. As she walked by she slid her foot in front of the waitress's, causing her to stumble and spill almost the entire pot of tea down Suki's chest. In a flash she was out of the area, and back at her station before she was seen.

Suki screamed and jumped up, the hot liquid cascading down her chest and onto her lap. Matsuda also jumped up moving quickly to her side. L heard her mid-bite and dropped his fork, also jumping up and moving quickly to their table. As he reached their table his vision swam suddenly and he lost his balance, stumbling into the Matsuda. Matsuda looked up in surprise, he'd never seen L unbalanced, it must have been because he was so concerned about Suki.

"It's okay Touta, I'm okay," Suki was saying as Matsuda tried to check her for possible burns, "It really was more of the surprise than the actual heat!" she said with a shaky laugh.

"I am so sorry," the waitress was saying nearly in tears, "I don't know what happened, I just stumbled and the pot spilled from the tray…"

"You should go and have that looked at," L told her, as he quickly looked her over, "Just to be sure you haven't been burned."

"But Ryuzaki…" she began and he smiled.

"It appears our plans have to be changed as the main attraction has not appeared anyway. Matsuda, I will contact you later."

"Okay, come on Suki, let's get you checked out." She nodded slowly and stood up, looking to see if she could find Maki. Somehow she knew that girl had something to do with this, she just knew it. As they walked out, she saw her standing at her station watching them leave.

"Touta, did you see her anywhere near our waitress? I don't believe this was just an accident!" she said as they walked outside.

"What? No I didn't see her but I wasn't really watching. It was just an accident, don't worry about it. Just worry about yourself right now." He said guiding her to the car. She nodded but she wasn't convinced.

L watched them leave and then made his way to his table. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then reopened his eyes. That was better, his vision had stopped swimming. He imagined it was because he had jumped up so quickly when he heard the scream. He looked at his watch and sighed; obviously Misa had changed her mind and wouldn't be showing up. He'd finish his crepe and call Watari to pick him up and devise another plan. He looked up and beckoned Maki to the table.

"Yes, Mr. Ryuzaki? More coffee?" she asked.

"No, but I would like to know what happened to Misa. Do you know?" he asked and she rapidly shook her head.

"No! No, I don't know what happened. It's possible she got called for a job at the last minute, although I'm surprised she hasn't called so I could relay the message to Mr. Light as she thought he would have been here," she stopped and looked at him, "Are you okay Mr. Ryuzaki?" He had closed his eyes and opened them again, looking around the room. This time the entire room was beginning to sway out of focus; he felt as if he'd had too much to drink. He turned to look up at Maki again and the small smile he saw on her face told him the entire story. It was the drug; she had drugged him. Light had been right and he had been wrong. He shook his head and tried to clear it, groaning when he realized the mistake that was, gripping the table with both hands to keep from losing his balance and falling from the chair. He looked towards Matsuda's table, and remembered that they had just left because of the spill. The spill…had it been planned? Could he have been this wrong about everything.

He groaned, furious with himself. He reached for his phone, to call Matsuda before they got too far from the building. Suddenly there was a hand on his, pulling the cell phone from his grasp. He looked up into Maki's face that was rapidly beginning to blur.

"It's okay Mr. Ryuzaki, I'm getting ready to leave. I'll take your check, get my things and I'll be happy to make sure you get home okay. You won't need to call anyone. I hope it wasn't something in the crepe, that would be so bad for business!" She moved quickly from the table, tucking the phone in to her pocket and running to the back to get her things.

"Mr. Ryuzaki isn't feeling well," she told one of the managers, "I'm going to give him a ride home because if it has something to do with the food, maybe he won't press charges if I do him a favor." She explained. The manager nodded her agreement as Maki quickly grabbed her purse and jacket. She made it back to L just as he was trying to stand up. She quickly grabbed his arm as he wobbled on his feet.

"Don't worry Mr. Ryuzaki, I'll take good care of you," she said with a smile and wrapped her arm around his waist, helping out of the door and to her car.

"No...Light…" L tried to say as she opened her car door and slid him into the seat.

"Just sit back and relax, I'll have you home soon. You'll find you wont need Mr. Light for anything anymore." She closed the door, watching as he tried to lift his hand to reach the handle, knowing he couldn't. She climbed in on the other side, swiftly closing the door and putting the key in the ignition.

"Why...why….?" L tried to ask and she smiled again, leaned towards him and gently kissed his mouth.

"Because I love you, Mr. Ryuzaki, and I have to prove it to you so you'll love me back," she answered putting the car into gear and driving off.

"Touta, I feel horrible about leaving Ryuzaki alone like this, what if something happens?" Suki said as she continued to try to dry off.

"What could happen, Misa didn't even show up! But I know, that's really bothering me too, but he was really worried about you. He came running when you screamed, I've never seen him move like that, and he actually stumbled against me he was so concerned. I've never seen him lose his balance ever and…" he stopped and looked at Suki at the same time she looked at him.

"What if this whole thing was planned… Touta turn around!"

"How could it be, she didn't know we were coming and it wasn't even Maki who spilled the tea!" Matsuda said looking for a safe place to run the car around.

"Call him Touta, call him right now and if you don't get an answer call Light right away!" Matsuda immediately pulled out his phone, turned the car around and frantically dialed L's number.

As Light poured more wine into Misa's glass, she once again looked at her watch and decided enough time had passed that Maki had probably got Ryuzaki at her apartment and was beginning to work her way to the picture she need. They had talked for a while, about so many things that she felt relaxed and strengthened by both the wine and how wonderful Light was being to her so far. Perhaps he had really missed her and was just realizing it now that he had her alone in a quiet place. Perhaps now was the time to let him know the real reason she was there.

Before she could say anything, Light's phone rang. Seeing that it was Watari he stood up and immediately answered it, moving away from Misa.

"Light, I have not heard from L yet; he has to be aware that Misa has not arrived and perhaps there's a change in her plans." Watari told him.

"I agree, I was beginning to wonder myself. Call right away and let me know what the outcome is." He closed the call and turned back to Misa.

"Well, I have to admit this has been pleasant," Light was saying as he sat back down, "But I am concerned at what's keep Ryuzaki so I'm going to have to ask you to leave when you finish your wine." He said and she giggled as she sipped more wine.

"Well, okay but is it really necessary I leave? I mean, we've had a nice conversation but we haven't gotten to the real reason I'm here Light, which is to remind you that I haven't given up on us," she answered smiling and finished her wine again. Light stopped midway to bringing his glass to his mouth. She couldn't possibly have just said what he thought she did, not after the pleasant conversation they'd been having. He sighed before answering, realizing it was going to go as he'd worried it would.

"I was hoping we had gotten past this," he said.

"Past what? Past telling you that I have never stopped loving you, and that I always hoped that one day I'd find you'd grown tired of Ryuzaki and his perversions?"

"Misa I'm never going to grow tired of Ryuzaki, and do you realize that when you call what Ryuzaki feels for me perversions, you are calling my feelings the same?" Misa shook her head.

"Ryuzaki took advantage of you, you were young, he talked you into things you didn't understand and now you don't know any better," she moved closer to him, staring into those auburn eyes she still dreamed about.

"Misa, please don't do this," Light said quietly, "I love Ryuzaki even more than I did when I left you, that isn't going to change."

"Oh Light, that can't be real love. What we had was real love! The kind of love that can give marriage and children! Ryuzaki can't give you that, but I can! Think of your family, you know your mother would love to have grandchildren; she must be heartbroken the way things are now!" Light's eyes narrowed slightly in anger.

"My parents are fine with the way things are, Misa. When will you realize that we never had any kind of love at all, at least I didn't and I'm sorry if you did. I have real love with Ryuzaki, we don't need a piece of paper or children to legitimize what we have!" Misa put her glass down on the table, then reached up and touched Light's face.

"You're the one who needs to realize what's real, Light. I know Ryuzaki's got money, but so do I. If you haven't noticed I'm famous almost everywhere now; I make lots of money Light, we can have an even nicer place than this, I promise. We can have a real home, you would be happy…" Light moved away from her, pulling her hand from his face.

"No, Misa we can't. I have a real home, and I'm already very happy." He answered.

"How can you be happy like this, Light? This isn't right for you, it's fine for others, but this isn't for you…" Her hands rose up again reaching for him and he grabbed them, stopping her from touching him.

"Misa, look into my eyes and listen to me," he pleaded before she could say anything else, "I love Ryuzaki. He is the sole reason why I am where I am today. Without him so many things would be so different, you can't even imagine. He is my life, there is nothing I wouldn't do for him. I don't know how I would live without him, he is that important to me. Do you understand?" Misa shook her head and smiled.

"No, I don't understand how you can give this up for another man," she said and threw herself forward, her lips capturing his, pulling her hands from his grasp and putting them behind his head, then running them through his hair. Though taken by surprise Light didn't fight her, instead he stayed still, not returning her kiss, and staring at her. When Misa realized Light was not returning the kiss and not moving at all she sat back and stared at him. It was as if she had been kissing a stone wall.

"Do you understand now Misa? I don't love you, I never did, and I never will no matter how much you want me to. I am so sorry you still think there's hope but there isn't. I love Ryuzaki." She stared deeply into his eyes and saw the truth of everything he was saying. All the love she had hoped all of these years she would eventually get from him she could see was all Ryuzaki's. Light was deeply in love with him, and more than that, he was happy. She suddenly caught her breath; Ryuzaki…who was probably at this very moment doing something he would never do if not under the influence of whatever drug it was that Maki had given him, hoping he'd realize something she now wasn't so sure he ever would.

Not only that, if Light loved him as deeply as he seemed to, then what Maki was going to force him into was going to hurt Light deeply. For a moment she fought with herself; she could continue to hope that once that happened, she would be able to move in and help soothe Light's hurt and maybe win him back; but then she looked into those eyes again and knew that would never happen. Light would not come to her, even worse, once he realized she was in on the plot, he would completely turn against her, he would hate her. She might not have him as she wanted, but at least she could have him in her life if she stopped what was happening to Ryuzaki, if she told him.

"Yes, I think I do understand," she said finally as silent tears ran down her face, "Light, I have to tell you something."

L heard his phone ring in Maki's pocket through the haze of the drug, and tried to reach for it, but his hands felt like lead and they wouldn't cooperate. At least he knew that Watari's GPS would be working, and once he didn't answer they would be looking for him. He felt the car stop and tried to reach for the door handle, his hands flopping uselessly at his sides.

"Don't worry Mr. Ryuzaki, I'll help you out of the car," he heard Maki say as she turned off the car. She reached over and took his face in her hands, smiling as she did.

"I have waited so long to do this," she said and kissed him, forcing her tongue into his mouth even as he tried to back away. She moaned into the kiss, loving the warmth and sweetness of his mouth then backed away with a giggle.

"I have to be careful, there may still be traces of the drug in your mouth and it would be awful if neither one of us could function!" she told him. She got out of the car and then walked around to the passenger side, helping him out and wrapping her arm around him. She got him into her apartment and immediately took him into her bedroom where she laid him on the bed.

"Now, you just get comfortable while I pour you something to drink. You need a little something to relax you, so you won't try to fight the drug; and then we can have some fun and I promise I'll make you realize how much more you'll like being with me!"

L shook his head and tried to sit up. He knew that mixing alcohol with the rohypnol would render him completely vulnerable and make the effects of the drug even stronger. When she walked out of the room he rolled himself to the side and began to try to sit up and move his legs to get his feet on the floor. Even though his legs still seemed to be under his control, all he managed to do was roll onto the floor with a loud thud, making Maki come running back into the room.

"Now you see, this is exactly what I mean!" she said and went over to him, sitting him up. She had a glass in her hand and put it on the bedside table as she pulled him back to the bed.

"You weigh more than you look," she said with a giggle as she dragged him back up, and laid him back down. She reached over to the table and picked up the glass. "Now, you just swallow this down and everything will be just fine." She said holding his head and forcing the liquid into his mouth.

He tried to keep it from going down his throat but he was losing all motor skills and simply couldn't fight it any more. She let him fall back on the bed as she left to refill the glass, coming back and pouring more down his throat.

After the second glass she nodded, as she could see his eyes going in and out of focus. She reached for the bottom of his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head, enjoying at the porcelain coloring of his skin, and leaning down to kiss him yet again. The warmth and softness of his mouth was more than she dreamed it was, and it made her moan again in happiness. She continued kissing down his neck and chest, stopping only to remove her own shirt and bra and pressing herself against him.

"Please…stop…Light…" he tried to say but it was almost incoherent. She did recognize Light's name and sat up in anger.

"You have all of this in front of you and still call for him? We have to change that Mr. Ryuzaki, you have to realize you don't want him anymore. But first I have to fulfill a promise!" She got up from the bed and went to where she had left her purse, pulling out her phone. She climbed back into the bed next to him, lifting him up a bit to wrap his arm around her neck, allowing his hand to dangle in front of her bare breast. She held the phone up and snapped a picture as she snuggled against his neck, and sent it to Misa.

"Alright Misa, I'm listening," Light said quietly, handing her a tissue, "But if it's anymore nonsense about us you can stop right now." He added and she shook her head.

" No, I realize now that you are really happy with Ryuzaki and nothing I do is going to change that. What I have to tell you, is about Maki and Ryuzaki.."

"Maki and Ryuzaki? What are you talking about?" Light asked quickly. Just as she opened her mouth to tell him, her phone went off. She reached down and picked it up, seeing that a message had been sent from Maki and she knew what it had to be. She opened it and shook her head. It was what she had once hoped to see, but now she knew how much it was going to hurt Light.

"Please don't be angry with me when I show you this, but…" she gave him the phone and looked away. Light took it puzzled, then looked at the picture.

"What the hell is this?!" he whispered, standing up, too shocked to be any louder. There was Ryuzaki, half-naked with his arm around Maki, his hand draped in front of her bare breast. It was obvious he was under the influence of something, making Light fly into a rage. He threw the phone across the room then grabbed Misa by her arms pulling her up off the couch and shook her.

"What the hell is going on, what have you done to him?" he yelled at her making her cry out in fear.

"It's Maki, Light not me. She has this drug, it's like the date rape drug, and she used it on him tonight when he came to the restaurant. She had it planned that she'd take that picture and you'd be so mad that you wouldn't want to be with him anymore and you'd want to be with me! Light I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" He released her arms pushing her so hard she flew into the couch and then onto the floor.

"And to think I felt guilty for what you felt for me," he seethed, "How could you do this to him Misa, how could you do this to me? Where does she live?" he demanded as she cried harder.

"I don't know, I've never been there, Light..I'm so sorry…" He ran to the intercom and buzzed Watari.

"Pull up the information on Maki, Watari. She has Ryuzaki and she's used that drug on him, we have to get to him before something else happens!"

"I can locate him via GPS in the car, it would be faster, meet me at the door!" Watari answered and was gone. Light's phone suddenly went off and he grabbed it, hoping it was L.

"Light! It's Matsuda…we just left the restaurant because of an accident…Ryuzaki told us to go…and I just tried to call him and I'm not getting an answer!" Light swore and ran a hand through his hair in anger and frustration.

"You just left him alone? She's got him Matsuda, she's drugged him and she's got him at her place. Do you know where she lives?" he asked.

"Yea…yea I have her sheet.."

"Then get over there right now, I'll meet you there!" he closed the phone and grabbed Misa's arm.

"You're coming with me," he spat and pulled her out of the door to meet Watari.

Maki moved to straddle L, her hands moving down his chest, reaching to the top of his jeans and down the front, trying to massage him into life. He managed to lift his legs and pushed her away with his feet, making her fly backwards and off the bed. She jumped from the floor in fury, pulling him up by him by his hair with one hand and slapped him with the other.

"That wasn't very nice Mr. Ryuzaki," she said through clenched teeth, "Especially when all I'm trying to do is help you realize the truth. Don't make me have to tie you to the bed!" she threatened and let him fall back onto the bed. "You just need a little more of the drug, and then you'll be okay!" She left him long enough to get the vial and as she climbed on top of him again, dropping more of the drug down his throat, the last coherent thought L had was of Light and what he would think of him not being able to fight off a young woman; would he think he didn't want to fight her? Would he understand he was drugged and barely able to move? He remembered how he felt when he watched Light with Miyano during that case, and could only imagine Light would feel the same way if not worse. What was worse was that he had been wrong all along; it had been an elaborate ruse to get to him and he hadn't seen it. Had Misa found out where they lived, was she keeping Light occupied while Maki attacked him? His head rolled to the side as he began to slide out of consciousness.

Matsuda arrived at the apartment building in time to see Watari's car careen around the corner and pull up in front as well. Light was out of the car before it had even stopped completely, running towards the building while Watari pulled Misa out of the car to follow.

"Light! Light, wait!" Matsuda called running to catch up with him, Suki at his side. Light stopped for just a moment as he saw Matsuda running towards him. Matsuda pulled his gun, nodded and followed Light into the building.

Light and Matsuda found the right apartment with Watari's help and before Matsuda could say anything Light had burst through the door, that Maki had neglected to lock in her haste to get L into the bedroom. Light quickly ran thru the apartment, easily finding the door leading into the bedroom.

Maki had heard the door crash open and threw herself on top of L's nearly still body as if protecting him from whatever was happening. Light stood at the door frozen at the sight for a moment as a half naked Maki straddled L, wrapping herself around him.

"Get away from him!" he yelled and ran forward, grabbing her by her arms and throwing her from the bed, making her crash into the wall. He reached down and lifted L into his arms.

"Light…I tried…" L began, then the drug completely overtook him and his eyes rolled to the top of his head and he fell limp in Light's arms.

"Ryuzaki!" Light cried and shook him to try and wake him up. Suddenly from behind there was a scream and Maki leapt on his back, making him drop L to the bed in surprise.

"Leave him alone, he's mine, he's mine!" she screamed punching him as she did.

"Get off or I'll shoot!" Matsuda warned from the doorway, making her stop long enough to look up and find herself facing his gun. Matsuda moved into the room, continuing to hold the gun on her.

"Suki get my handcuffs," he said as reached her. Suki pulled them from his back pocket and moved to put them on Maki, who reared back and spit on her.

"Bitch!" Suki yelled right before punching her in the face, making her topple from the bed onto the floor. Matsuda ran over and cuffed her, but not before he gave Suki a wide grin.

Misa stood in the doorway, tears streaming down her face as she watched Light cradle the now completely unconscious L in his arms. Watari released his hold on her long enough to get his phone and call for an ambulance.

"I am releasing you for the moment, but I suggest you don't even think of moving one inch from where you stand." He warned her. She shook her head as she continued to watch Light hold L in his arms. How could she have been so wrong, so caught up with what she wanted from Light that she couldn't see what had always been in front of her so clearly. She couldn't stand how much she had hurt him.

"Light, the ambulance should be here quickly; I'm sure he's going to be fine," Watari told him, and Light nodded in answer not moving his eyes from L's face.

Matsuda pulled Maki to her feet and moved her out of the bedroom, towards the living room

"Maybe you can find something to cover her with," he said to Suki, "I can't take her outside like this."

"I don't know why not," she answered and opted for a blanked that was folded at the foot of the bed. She looked down at Light as he continued to hold L in his arms, gently running his fingers through the dark hair. She placed her hand on his shoulder, could feel the slight trembling beneath the shirt.

"Wammy's right, he'll be fine once they get that stuff out of his system. I'm just so sorry it happened in the first place, that we left him alone." When he didn't answer she knew he was too upset to talk and she moved away. She threw the blanket over Maki's shoulders and watched as Masuda began to pull her out of the apartment, followed by Suki.

"He would have loved me you know, if you'd just left us alone, he would have loved me!" she cried. Light gingerly lay L down on the bed, stood up and turned to face her. His eyes seeming to glow red with the hate he was feeling as he moved closer to her.

"If anything happens to him because of this, I will kill you myself," he told her, then his eyes found Misa who shrank back against Watari in fear, "Both of you."

"Light I'm so sorry…please..." Misa began only to have Light turn away from her and go back to L. From outside they heard the sirens of the approaching ambulance and more police.

"Light, they're all arriving, what would you have them do with Misa?" Matsuda asked.

"Arrest her," he answered sitting down next to L again, "And you tell them everything." Matsuda nodded and grabbed Misa's arm, pulling her with him out of the door with Maki.

"I'm so sorry Light, I'm so sorry!" she cried again as Matsuda pulled her out of the door.

Light held L in his arms again as he heard the ambulance attendants come into the apartment.

"Why didn't you listen to me and be more careful," he whispered as he gently caressed L's face, "Why?"

"Light…" he felt Watari's hand on his shoulder and he nodded, standing up and laying L down again, allowing the attendants to get to him. He watched as they prepared him for transport and followed them out of the apartment, climbing into the ambulance beside the stretcher, holding L's hand the entire way.


	12. Chapter 12

I apologize for the wait for this chapter, but as you can tell once you read it there what happens was difficult to write, to try to make it as true as possible. I think I threw it out three or four times, and I'm hoping that it reads well!

Hugs and I hope you enjoy!

Obsessed 12

Light stood at the window of L's hospital room watching the sky as the mid-day sun bore down over downtown Tokyo. He'd spent the entire time L had been there from his admittance the night before until now with L, waiting for the effects of that drug to wear off. Earlier in the morning L had awakened with a vicious headache, fever and violent nausea. After almost a half an hour of being sick he passed out again. His doctor telling he and Watari that now that most of that drug was out of his system, all he needed was rest and he should be fine. They wanted to hold him one more night, just to be sure.

Light had stayed by his side, keeping him cool with a cold compress for his face, neck and chest, stopping only when Watari suggested he take a break to eat and took over for a while. Matsuda had come to visit earlier, and brought the report of what happened for him to look over and sign. As Matsuda made the actual arrest he had written it all, except for what Light had learned from Misa when she had come to visit him, which Light told him he'd do after he got L home. As he read the report he couldn't help but feel the anger all over again at Misa for her part in it. According to Matsuda's report, although the bulk of the charges were against Maki, Misa was being charged as an accessory because she procured the drug.

"You don't look like you've gotten much sleep," Matsuda observed as Light rubbed his eyes.

"I haven't, I'm watching him in case he gets sick again, it was so violent the last time." He answered then looked up his partner, "I imagine Misa has a lawyer?"

"Misa's got a really good lawyer," Matsuda said quietly so he wouldn't disturb L, "He's trying to plea bargain it down especially since she told you what was happening which allowed us all to get there before anything else happened to him." He looked over at the still sleeping L, "How's he doing?" Light sighed as he finished reading.

"Well other than being so violently ill earlier as all that drug left his system, he's okay," he had told him and signed the bottom of the report, "It was so bad he passed out again afterwards," he looked up at Matsuda as he handed him the report, "What are they saying in the press about Misa?" Matsuda shrugged as he put the report away.

"Although it was reported that she was arrested her people have turned it into she was brought in for questioning about what she knew because she was acquainted with Maki and nothing more. Must be nice to have your own PR team." He watched as Light slowly looked up at him, his eyes narrowing in obvious anger. He could feel the anger as it emanated from the young detective in waves.

"Don't ever mention her to me again Matsuda. Her part in this could have cost L his life, and there is no PR team that can clean that up. Any residual feelings of guilt that I may have had before about her thinking she still had a chance with me no longer exist." He said gently moving sweat dampened hair from L's face and patting it with the cold compress.

"Light she was delusional if she thought that after seeing you and L together she had any kind of chance. I thought you were going to strangle her last night as a matter of fact and I don't think I would have stopped you if you had." Light looked up at him and chuckled.

"Yes you would have Matsuda, that's not the way you do things," he answered and Matsuda grinned and scratched his head.

"Well maybe, but not right away," he watched Light tend to L for a few moments, once again moved by how obvious it was how much Light loved him. He couldn't help feeling as if he were intruding.

"I'm gonna go now and…uh…take this back to the Deputy Director. I'll call later to see how he's doing and Suki sends her love." Light nodded.

"Thanks Matsuda, and thank her for me," he said without turning around. Matsuda nodded and then left the room.

That had been hours ago, and now Light turned from the window when he heard L whisper his name. He walked over to the bed and sat down, running his fingers through the sweat dampened hair, and pushing it out of the detective's face as he struggled to open his eyes.

Now that he was sure L was going to be okay, Light couldn't help feeling a little angry with L about what had happened. His stubbornness and seeming obsession with Misa had landed him here in the hospital. He had been so sure that she would be the one to use the drug and that Light was the intended victim that he barely entertained the idea that it he was the planned victim and by Maki rather than Misa. L was better than that, he thought every angle through and acted accordingly; except this time when it came to Misa. This could have all been avoided if he had not been so stubborn, and had been more himself and most importantly, had just listened to him.

He sighed; he knew that when L woke up he would be upset that he had been wrong, as he was never wrong. He remembered back during the Kira case the one time L thought he was incorrect about him being Kira, he was depressed for weeks. He wouldn't even look at his computer, barely spoke and was twice the pain in the ass he normally was. He smiled, remembering it was his discovery about Yotsuba that brought L out of his depression, then rolled his eyes and wondered what he was going to come up with this time.

"Light…I tried…" he looked down to see L's eyes opening, his voice a little hoarse from being so sick earlier, obviously his mind still working on the last thing he had said the night before.

"It's okay," Light quieted, "I know you did, you did all you could under the circumstances." L looked up at Light, his eyes still watery and red, but his vision clearing as Light continued to pat his face with the cold compress. L remembered everything, a sudden rush of embarrassment coloring his face as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain behind his eyes.

"I tried to stop her, I'm sorry, I was a fool," he whispered and Light chuckled.

"Can't argue with you there," he said then leaned forward and kissed his forehead, noting that his fever appeared to have broken, "Maybe next time you'll listen to me." L immediately caught the tinge of anger that betrayed itself in Light's voice.

"You are angry with me," he said and looked away, turning his face to the window. Light didn't deny it, he knew L would know better anyway, but he didn't think this was the time or place.

"I'd rather wait and discuss this with you when you're better and we're at home. This isn't the best place and you're not in the best frame of mind…"

"You're angry with me because of what I allowed that woman to do…that I was unable to fight her off…" Light sighed and put down the cloth and moved L's head so that he was facing him again.

"You honestly think I'm angry with you because of what Maki did to you or tried to do to you?" he asked incredulously, "Really?" L nodded continuing to avoid looking directly at Light by staring at the wall.

"I should have been more aware, I should have been able to subdue her with very little problem."

"L...look at me," L slowly moved his eyes from the far wall and stared up at Light. There was a small smile on his face, but that tinge of anger was definitely in his eyes.

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not angry with you for being so damned stubborn and narrow-minded because I am, because it could have cost you a lot more than your dignity. You wouldn't even entertain the idea that you could have been wrong about your theory no matter how often I brought it up; and as it turns out, I was right and you weren't. But as far as not being able to fight Maki off, that couldn't be helped. That was a very strong drug on it's own and she gave you more than necessary, and then poured liquor down your throat. You're lucky you weren't worse off than you were, and I don't know how you kept her at bay as long as you did." L raised a hand to his forehead, the throbbing behind his eyes growing worse.

"My head…"

"I'm not surprised," Light said and pushed the button for the nurse asking for something for his headache, "Let me turn down the lights." He began to stand up and was stopped by L grabbing his hand.

"You have every right to be angry with me, I was not myself, I lost focus…"

"I know you did L, and what makes me really angry is you wouldn't even listen to _**me**_." He reached up and pulled the bedside curtains around to block out the sun's rays, "I know you always think you know better but sometimes L you have to give me the benefit of the doubt."

"I know, but it wasn't because I didn't have faith in your intelligence…"

"If I thought that was the problem I wouldn't be here right now," Light answered too quickly for L's liking, even though he answered it with a grin, "I know why; your almost obsessive jealousy and mistrust of Misa and your inability to trust me to deal with her." L turned away from him.

"I'm sorry Light," he said again almost in a whisper and looked so miserable that Light's resolve to be angry broke. He reached over and ran his fingers through L's hair again, massaging his scalp tenderly.

"I know you are, and I think you're suffering enough for it so I can stop being angry. Besides, I'm only angry because I love you and I hate like hell to see you like this when it all could have been avoided."

He turned at the sound of the door opening and smiled at the nurse as she came in with L's medication. He helped L sit up as the nurse handed him the medication and water, then let him lie back down. After the nurse left he watched as L was turned away from him and wouldn't look at him. He knew L was embarrassed and upset and he decided to just let it go for now.

"Why don't you go back to sleep, let the medication work. The doctor said that if you're feeling up to it, you can leave in the morning. I'll be right here when you wake up."

He said and continued to stroke L's hair. After a few moments it was obvious that L had indeed gone back to sleep, so he kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed behind him, wrapping an arm around him and burying his nose in the raven hair. It was only then he allowed himself to fall asleep.

That was how Watari found them when he arrived a little later to give Light a break and bring L something he'd like to eat. He appraised them for a few moments, L in particular, and smiled. He went over to the bed and gently shook Light to wake him.

"Light, why don't you just go on home and rest properly. You know he's going to be fine so there's no reason to worry, and of course I'll be here until you return." Light yawned as he sat up and looked over at the still sleeping L.

"Yea, I guess that would probably be the smart thing to do. He's gonna be a handful when he does come home tomorrow, I need to build up my stamina." He laughed as he climbed out of the bed.

"Yes, I'm not looking forward to that either," Watari answered as he gave Light a hand.

"Alright, I'll go home and get something to eat, shower, write my report. I'll call and let Dad know I'll be taking tomorrow off to get L home," he smiled at the older man, "I'll be back around dinner time, I want to be here when he wakes up in the morning." Watari nodded.

"Has he been awake at all or ill again?" he asked.

"Hasn't been ill, but he was awake for about half an hour. I'm afraid I let him know I was angry with him for how he let himself get into this situation, probably not the best thing I could have done right now."

"It could have been what he needed to hear; sometimes I think he forgets he is human and able to be wrong." Watari answered continuing to watch L. Light kissed L's cheek as he was facing away from him and then turned to leave.

"Maybe. Call me if…."

"You know I will Light now go get some rest." Watari answered and Light nodded and went out of the door. The older man sat down in the chair Light had just vacated as the brunette left the room. He turned and looked over at L.

"It's alright son, Light's gone. Do you wish to tell me why you were pretending to be asleep? You were never able to fool me when you were a child, it isn't any different now." L sighed deeply and shook his head without looking at his father figure.

"I can't…" Watari leaned to him, placing his hand on the detective's shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Normally when you get into one of your sulking modes I simply let you be until you crawl out of it. However, if you've resorted to pretending to be asleep to avoid speaking to Light of all people, I can't let this go," when he still received no answer he stood up and leaned down to L, putting his hands on both sides of the detective's face and forcing him to look at him.

"There has never been anything you could not discuss with me L, from the time I brought you home; let's not start now," he then removed his hands and sat back down, "I am imagining this has something to do with your not feeling the best about how this scenario has played out." L nodded slowly.

"I was such a fool Wammy, I was wrong and he's angry with me and should be."

"You both have faced worse things," he said, "You know you don't need to hide from Light, you know he loves you no matter how angry he is at the moment." He was startled to see silent tears sliding down L's face.

"I have never been so wrong before Wammy. What's worse is he told me I was being foolish and I didn't listen; I told him that it was he that was being foolish and instead I ended up humiliated and hospitalized. I can't imagine what it must have looked like to him when he found me…in that condition," he looked away for a moment, embarrassment and humiliation clearly on his face, "I don't know how to deal with this, Wammy, I don't know how to fix this."

"The only thing that was on Light's mind was the same as was on my mind, that we get that mad woman away from you and get you to safety as quickly as possible to make sure you were alright. I assure you there was nothing else." Watari reassured him but L shook his head.

"Perhaps at first, but now that he has had time to think about it; now that he realizes how stupid I was, how impaired my judgment was…"

"I understand, but hiding from Light isn't going to make it any better. You must know this has not changed his feelings for you any more than what happened to him on his case changed your feelings for him." L sat up slowly, running both hands through his hair.

"That was different, Light was taken advantage of…"

"Light allowed that to happen by using poor judgment as well; just as you lost focus and allowed this to happen. I see no difference." L's eyes suddenly flashed in anger as he leaned closer to Watari and lowered his voice.

"The difference is **I AM L**! I should have known better, I should **NEVER** have allowed that to happen, it was inexcusable!" he lay back down and turned away, "There is something wrong, I have allowed emotion to interfere with my judgment. I have to fix it or I have to stop being L." Watari stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't be ridiculous L, that's not going to be necessary as there is nothing wrong with you. You simply had a lapse of judgment because it was a subject close to you…"

"That is not an excuse," he sighed, covering his eyes with his arm, "I'm tired Wammy."

"I'm sure you are, but…"

"You wanted to know and I've told you, there's nothing else to say," L answered. Watari knew that tone well enough to realize the conversation was over. He reached for the bag he had brought with the sweets he had brought for L.

"Perhaps a slice of cake to lighten your mood…" he began.

"I said I was tired not hungry," L snapped, "Please leave me Wammy I need to think."

"As you wish," Watari answered quietly and stood up. "There is cake and coffee in this satchel", he said picking it up and placing it on the bedside table, "I won't be far if you need me." He added then walked out of the room. L waited until he heard the sound of the door clicking shut before he moved his arm from in front of his eyes. He sat up, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them tightly. He didn't really have to be alone to think, he already knew exactly what it was he had to do, he just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to do it, but he knew he had to, it was the only way he could either fix what was wrong or decide that he could no longer be L. If he could no longer be L then he had to decide how he was going to hand it over to the boys. More importantly, he had to decide how to tell Light what he was going to do and what Light would think of it. He had created this mess alone and he would have to straighten it out alone. He lowered his head onto his knees, allowing silent tears.

Light was surprised several hours later to find Watari sitting in the outside waiting room when he arrived on L's floor at the hospital. He immediately began to panic, thinking the only reason why he would have left L alone was if something had happened and he'd had to leave.

"What happened? Why are you here and not in his room? Is he…"

"Relax Light he's fine, at least physically he's fine. He just asked me to leave him alone so he could think." The older man answered standing up.

"He wanted to think?" Light asked taking a deep breath to relax himself, "What do you mean?"

"He is beyond his normal type of depression when things do not go as he planned," Watari answered as they began to walk back towards L's room, "He is as close to despondent as I've ever seen him; he is even questioning his ability to continue his profession." Light stopped walking and stared at him.

"That's ridiculous; he simply misjudged out of stubbornness, it has nothing to do with his ability."

"You and I both know that, but he does not at this point," they stopped outside of the door, "I believe this is something you both must work out alone so I will go home and make sure everything is ready for his release in the morning. Good night, Light."

"Yea, good-night," Light answered staring at the door in front of him, steeling himself for what he would find when he opened it.

L started at the sound of the door opening and was surprised it was Light and not Watari. He had decided that he would wait until they were home tomorrow before discussing his plans with Light, this was not the place for that type of discussion, especially when he knew Light would not be happy with the decision he had made. He sat up as Light made his way into the room; he would do his best to keep Light from knowing his true feelings until then.

"Hey, you're sitting up!" Light said as he leaned down to kiss him. L returned the kiss, a little more desperately than he meant to. Light pulled back and looked at him questioningly, having felt that desperation.

"You okay?" he asked and L nodded.

"Yes, I'm just glad to see you," L explained, "I'm sorry if I worried you." Light smiled.

"Don't apologize, I just thought something was wrong," he said and sat down next to him on the bed, " And in reality, I know something is wrong. Do you want to talk about it now?" L looked away for a moment, then turned back to him, and indulged in one of his favorite past times, running his fingers through the auburn hair.

"I'd rather wait until tomorrow when we're home with no possibility of interruptions," he said, "But you are correct, we do need to talk about my recent…short comings and what I intend to do about them."

"Look, I know I told you I was angry before but that was mostly because I was so worried about what happened..." L shook his head.

"Don't do that, Light. Don't dismiss your true feelings because you fear it will upset me. You have every right to be angry with me, I was foolishly narrow-minded and I have paid for it. I am sorry I put you in the position that you had to come rescue me like some ridiculous damsel in distress." Light tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it.

"Don't put it that way," he said, "It wasn't your fault Maki turned out to be such a nut case; besides, maybe I like being the Light in shining armor once in a while." L rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps you're the one that deserves to be lying down and being checked over," he said as Light reached over to check his temperature with his hand, and then by touching his lips to L's forehead.

"Good, your fever hasn't returned," he remarked and then sat back, "I don't know what happened before I got here, but Watari was very concerned."

"Yes, well I wasn't very cordial to him when he came in earlier; he deserves an apology." L admitted as he found himself studying Light's face, as if trying to commit every inch of it to memory. Light reached out and pulled him against him as he kicked off his shoes and stretched out on the bed. He could tell L was uneasy about something, but he decided not to push it until they got home the next day and he was ready to talk.

"You can do that tomorrow when we get home," he said as he held him close, "Right now why don't you do what the doctor wants you to, relax, rest and don't think about anything." L nodded against Light's chest, the warmth of being held by him nearly bringing him to tears knowing what he had to do.

This was the first time L walked into his apartment and felt sad. Watari had just brought them home from the hospital and he had walked in behind Light and just stood at the door. He looked around, his hands in his pockets as he surveyed the area in front of him once again as if he were studying every inch.

"What's the matter?" Light asked when he turned around to see L was still at the door.

"I'm just glad to be home," L said shrugging, "I'm fine." Light smiled as he walked to the table where Watari had set up snacks, coffee and tea for when they got back and began to pour a cup.

"Coffee?" he asked and L nodded walking towards him.

"Yes, and we need to talk." He answered reaching for the bowl of strawberries sitting on the table and then changing his mind.

"Okay," Light answered frowning when he saw L pull his empty hand away from the bowl of strawberries; something was definitely wrong. L had been quiet on the ride home, but Light had thought it was simply because he was still down about what had happened, but that once he was home it would perk him up, but it didn't seem the case.

"I had thought you might want to relax a while first, but if you want to talk, that's fine." He answered taking a sip and watching as L made his coffee. Once he was done they walked over to the couch and sat down. He watched as L obviously struggled with what he was going to say, and then finally looked up at him.

"Light, this is very hard for me, it's impossibly hard but I have to do this, I just don't know how to start." Light reached over and took his hand and squeezed it.

"I don't know what the hell's going on but just tell me. I know what it's about, how you're feeling about the whole Maki/Misa situation, but L you only need a few days to get back to normal, put this behind you." L shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I believe I may need a lot longer than just a few days Light," he answered, "And I have made arrangements to go away for a while." Light stared at him in surprise for a moment, but then slowly nodded his head.

"Well, I can understand wanting to do that, but you have to give me more warning that this, I have to make arrangements for taking the time off." He said reaching for his phone. L turned and looked at him.

"I am going alone, Light." He said. Light registered what he'd just been told and then smiled.

"You mean, you're going to go and I'll meet you later after I make arrangements at work. That's not a bad idea, and…" L shook his head and placed his hand on top of Light's.

"No, that's not what I mean at all Light. I mean I'm going, I'm going alone and I'm going to stay alone. You can't come with me."

"What are you talking about, I don't understand…" Light began with confusion and worry clearly on his face.

"Please listen as I try to explain," L began, "I have been mistaken in my theories and/or deductions before, but I have quickly realized it before I created a bigger problem. I did not this time, I could not see beyond my own ridiculous obsession with Misa and the fact that you were feeling guilty Light, guilt feelings for how you treated her as Kira, feeling you had led her on and fed into her obsession with you. For that reason it appeared to me that you weren't trying hard enough to stop her, that you weren't paying attention to what she wanted to do, while in reality it was me that wasn't paying attention. I doubted your ability to handle her and instead of forcing her hand, I ended up drugged, humiliated in front of the only people who's opinion I care about; having to be rescued from some deranged woman. And now you are angry with me because I was so ridiculously single minded as you know that is not the way I work, except for this."

"Yes, I was angry over the fact that you paid no attention to what I was saying to you, that you wouldn't look at it from another angle but only because it ended up with you getting hurt! L you can't just run away from me and everything because you're embarrassed!"

"I am NOT running away Light because I was embarrassed, but I have to deal with this and I have to deal with it in this way."

"Okay, you let your own obsession get the best of you this time, but now you know better, you learned from it and now we just move on." Light told him and L shook his head.

"I can't just move on Light, I have to understand why I let that happen, I have to fix what's wrong so it doesn't happen again," L said and pulled his hand away from Light, standing up away from the couch. "This all has to do with my emotional instability, this I know," he tried to explain, "I have always been able to handle my emotions , tuck them away where they don't interfere with my thought process and with what I know has to be done," he smiled at Light, "Until I met you that is. Anything that has to do with you Light and I have to fight to maintain my focus, I lose my objectivity, I can't think beyond what I want with you. I have to get away so those feelings don't cloud my judgment. I have to be completely honest with myself and I believe it would be difficult while being here with you. I have to know if I can find a way to fix what is wrong, or if I have to give up being L."

"Nothing is wrong L, it was just this once..."

"It was not just this once Light, it happened for the first time when I met you, when my love for you influenced how I handled the case."

"I can't say I'm sorry about that, we wouldn't be where we are, have what we have if that weren't the case. You can't be sorry about our relationship?" L shook his head and smiled at him.

"Of course not, I believed then and I will always believe that I made the right choice in that. However, that is not always the case as I've just proven. Miyano…because he tried to save your life after help kidnapping and drugging you, I let the fact that I was so grateful he did and help bring you back to me that I allowed him to get away with the fact that he had done the same to others, and allowed them to be killed. I would have never done that had it not been you that had been involved."

"There was nothing wrong with that L, and he didn't get away completely, he's going to be on probation for years for what he did get charged with. You know as well as I do he was fearing for his own life as well." L shook his head.

"There was a time when that would not have mattered to me, just the facts of what he did, whether he felt coerced or not would not have affected me. I would have left that for a judge to decide, not make that decision on my own.

And now, with my complete lack of objectivity with this situation has made me realize that something must be done. My love for you has overwhelmed my senses and I have to find a way to keep that from happening, from influencing my other cases." Light couldn't help the fear he suddenly felt; if L was blaming his feelings for him for losing his objectivity, what did that mean for their relationship?

"And what if you find being with me is what is wrong?" Light asked, terrified of the answer, "Or what if you manage to push away your emotions again so completely that you push me away along with them? Am I supposed to just sit here and wait for you to decide whether you still want me or not? You can't do this to me L, to us. We always work these things out together, if you leave me behind now how can I be sure you're coming back?"

"Because I love you Light, you know how much I love you," L answered reaching out and touching Light's face, "The idea that I would somehow stop loving you and not return is ridiculous. If I find that I am unable to resolve this problem, then I will return and I will give up being L because I will no longer be able to do it to the best of my ability. I will just do the simple cases of Coil and Deneuve that don't require as much as the cases I take as , that aren't as heinous and world wide. As much as being L is part of what I am as well as what I do, it is a part of me I can live without. I cannot live without you; Light you know that." Light pulled away from his touch and shook his head.

"No, that's not how it works, L. You can't just decide to leave me because you're having a little problem with separating emotions from logic. You didn't even bother to discuss it with me before you made the decision to do this. We never make singular decisions that affect us both without discussing it first or did you forget that little part of our relationship? Your only problem is that you're so damned stubborn you hate to admit anyone could possibly be right if it goes against what you have in your head!" he cried, standing up, reaching out and grabbing L's arms almost as if to shake some sense into him, "You can't expect me to just lie down and accept this and wave good-bye as you fly away, with no guarantee I'm ever going to see you again!"

"Do you think this is any easier for me than it is for you? Do you honestly think that I want to leave you? Please at least try to understand, Light. My love for you, the life we have, THAT is your guarantee that you'll see me again. But I have to do this, I have to do it my way Light, I have to." L begged.

Light shook his head again and released his hold on L's arms. He tried to hold them back, but tears began to fall. This couldn't be happening, he believed he and L could fight anything as long as they did it together; they had overcome so much, and now it appeared that wasn't the case.

"Where would you go L, and for how long?" he finally asked as L tried to fight his own tears, unsuccessfully.

"I'm going back to Wammy's," he finally answered, "I have always found solace there, and there will be nothing to sway me one way or the other, and I can simply concentrate on finding my way back to where I need to be to continue my work. Also, if I decide that I can no longer do that, I will be able to hand it over to the boys. As far as how long, I can't answer that but I can't imagine it would take too long once I'm there and working on this problem."

"Wammy's? All the way to England, you can't just find a hotel somewhere here?" Light asked.

"No, it would be too tempting to just run back to you without achieving anything, Light. I have to go to Wammy's." Light ran both hands through his hair as he fought to understand.

"I'm so afraid that if you walk out of that door L, what we have is gone, if it isn't already." Light said and turned away from him, walking towards the bedroom, "That if I let you go, I'll never see you again." L ran after him, grabbing him from behind.

"No! You know that isn't true Light! You have to know that I would give it all up if I had to choose between you and my work and not look back. I simply have to be sure one way or another, and I have to do it without any interference, I have to be sure Light!" He buried his face in Light's back.

"Please Light, please don't walk away from me, please try to understand, please. I love you, please!"

Light stopped walking when L grabbed him and listened to L's cries against his back. He finally realized that this decision was tearing L apart as well, that he wouldn't even have thought of this if he didn't believe it was the only way to settle his obviously conflicted mind. In reality, L had put up with so much from him, so many times that he had hurt him, even the fact that he'd nearly choked him to death when Kira returned and L hadn't walked away from him. As much as this was hurting him, how could he possibly walk away from L when L was trying to save what they had the only way he knew how.

If he didn't let L do this, L would be continuously second guessing himself, he would never trust any decision he made, he wouldn't be able to do his cases effectively any longer. Eventually, he would blame himself, the relationship, and maybe even Light and what they had would be destroyed.

He reached behind him and grabbed L's arm, pulling him around to face him. He reached up and took L's face in his hands, kissed his tear stained face before attacking his mouth, forcing his tongue inside, completely dominating him.

L groaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Light and holding on, returning the kiss as deeply as he could.

"I love you Light, you know I love you!" L told him when Light finally released him and Light nodded.

"I know, and because I love you is the only reason I'm agreeing to this. But I know you wouldn't do this, you wouldn't leave unless you thought it was the only way." He ran his fingers through L's hair, smiling as L leaned into it in his usual way; his eyes closed and a smile on his face. "But what am I going to do without you here to piss me off?" he asked and L laughed.

"I will call you when I get settled, at least once a week and you can yell at me then," he said.

"Just once a week? When you go off on cases it's every day..." Light protested and L sighed.

"I know but, at least at first, I have to limit my contact with you. You understand?" Light closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I understand," he looked away for a moment, hating to have to ask the next question, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, I've made arrangements for my plane to be fueled and ready for 10:00 a.m. departure." Light sighed heavily and then nodded.

"Okay, at least Watari will be with you…" he stopped when L shook his head.

"I'm not taking Watari with me, he's staying with you," he said.

"No…you can't do this completely alone, you have to have Watari with you!" Light argued.

"I have to do this alone, Light. And don't forget, the boys are there; I won't be completely without companionship. I'm leaving Watari here because I need him here with you, this way I don't have to worry about you as well. Besides, you 're doing so well in your studies with him, I don't want to interrupt that."

"Well, there's no point in that if you decide you don't want to be L anymore," Light said a bit more harshly then he meant to.

"Even if I am no longer L, Watari handles my cases from Coil and Deneuve as well; not to mention he would still be working with the boys if they take over. You 're not getting out of it that easily."

"God, L you're flying all that way alone? I don't like that, what if something happens, how are you going to eat, what if you need to rest?" L reached up and placed his fingers on Light's mouth.

"I have flown alone before, believe me I know what I need to do. Tell me you love me and you understand." Light sighed again and nodded.

"Of course I love you, and I guess I understand. I don't like it, I fucking hate it, but I understand."

"Now show me," L said pulling him towards the bedroom, "I'm not leaving until the morning, I want to spend the rest of the time before that in bed with you. It may have to last us a little while." Light hesitated for just a moment, and then attacked L's mouth again, pushing him forward into the bedroom. If he had to let him go, he was going to make sure he wanted to come back.


End file.
